Naruto: El principe de otro mundo
by Black998
Summary: Después de haber viajado sin quererlo a otro mundo, tanto la Reina como la Princesa formaron su vida, tuvieron familia y causaron grandes cambios en la historia de este mundo ¿Así que te animarías a ver las aventuras de sus decencia y su gran regreso? (Historia colaboración)
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA **COLABORACIÓN** entre animebot02 y su servidor así que vallan a su usuario y vean sus historias, son muy buenas.

Hola - Hablando de Humano

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Suiton: Rasengan - Técnica**

 ** _Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando_**

 ** _(Humano) - Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando_**

Capitulo 1: ¿Naruto? ¿Príncipe de otro mundo?

Twilight Sparkle se enorgullecía de conocer bastante bien algunos ponis entre ellos a su antigua mentora, la princesa Celestia, como cada otoño tenía ese aire melancólico que no tenía la última llegada con la estación y que no tenía suficiente adelanto. Así que, este año, pensamos en hacer algo grande para animarla y por fin hacerla disfrutar de una cabalidad de la temporada. La princesa de la amistad busca con la complicidad de los guardias reales en Canterlot, en la biblioteca algo que ayuda a la princesa a un buen regalo para animarla, busca entre los archivos y libros que hechizo o algo que usa, ya fuera para crear una flor única, algo raro presente, algo que sirviera.

Buscado entre los archivos encontró algo que desvió su atención del objetivo principal, halló un libro que parecía haber salido de la nada, al hojearle, la alicornio púrpura, notó que el libro había sido escrito por el casco de Starhiwl el Barbado. Así que emocionada como fangirl salió disparada de la biblioteca y asistió a su maestra el libro para poder estudiarlo.

En la oficina compartida de las princesas del Sol y la Luna, Celestia revisaba al mismo tiempo varios documentos con ayuda de clones, a la alicornio blanca, ese método le parecía una gran bendición. A Luna le parecia una trampa, pero aun asi a ella le parecia un gran método para acabar con el papel en blanco, así que mientras que las hermanas revisaban los pendientes de su colega que corría hacia la oficina esperando que algo de tumba

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna ¡Miren lo que encontró en la biblioteca! - Exclamó eufórica la princesa de la amistad mostrando el libro a las otras alicornios.

Luna vio el libro sin darle la mayor importancia, pero no fue así con Celestia que prácticamente arrebató los cascos de la princesa de la amistad. Celestia estaba emocionada, de hecho lloraba de felicidad por tener ese libro entre sus casillas, rápidamente hojeó el material y para su mayor alegría estaba allí lo que estaba buscando.

Luna: ¿Hermana que tienes? - Preguntó la princesa de la noche a su hermana mayor que no dejaba de llorar mientras sonreía alegre.

Celestia: Nada, solo estoy muy feliz, porque finalmente podré volver a mi hijo - Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Luna/Twilight: ¿¡QUUUUEEEEEE!? - Exclamaron bastante sorprendidas, las princesas de la amistad y la luna al oir la confesión de la princesa del Sol.

Celestia: (Hijo mío, finalmente voy a conocerte) - Pensaba felizmente pero tambien ensando en como explicar al pequeño ojiazul acerca de su origen.

Flashback: Hace trece años. En otra dimensión.

Es un diez de octubre por la noche en Konoha, una de las grandes aldea shinobi. La muerte fue una noche de gozo, se convirtió en una debilidad y pena inconmensurables, en estos momentos, Minato Namikaze y su esposa acababan de venderse a Kyubi quien había destruido parte de la aldea y se acababa de despedir de su hijo recién nacido, Minato al usar el sello de la parca tenía que dar su vida a instantes de terminar y Kushina debido a que un hombre le atravezó con las manos el cuerpo para evitar que obtuviera al poderoso zorro, estaba a pocos instantes de terminar su vida.

Si bien al final alguien hizo este horrible acto, ahora la pareja disfruta de los últimos y únicos momentos en que estarían reunidos en familia

Minato: Verdad que me gusta gusta visitar tu reino o lo tal vez... - Dice Minato dijo con un hilo de voz - ...Verte en tu verdadera forma y así poder abrazar a la criatura más bella de la creación.

¿Kushina?: Si en verdad que también me gusta me gusta me gusta mostrar mi hogar - Mencionó muy triste la pelirroja.

Minato: Fue un gran gusto haberte conocido Celestia - Dijo Minato mientras cerraba sus ojos para no abrilos de nuevo.

Celestia: Kurama-chan, por favor cuida a mi pequeño - Fueron las últimas palabras de la pelirroja antes de que tu cuerpo sea un brillar y te pierdas al transformarse en una gran cantidad de copos de luz.

La zorra de nueve colas lloraba amargamente por la desaparición de su única amiga, el amor de todo corazón que la vida de su nuevo contenedor no fuera terrible, lamentablemente sus ruegos cayeron en oídos sordos.

Varios años después.

La vida de Naruto Uzumaki no fue nada fácil, muchos lo vieron como el demonio que su padre encerró en su mente y por ello casi todos le decia demonio así que tuvo serio problemas para aprender a caminar y hablar, además de ello fue orillado en un ostracismo social impuesto por la mayoría de las personas del lugar, esa no fue la única desgracia que azotó la aldea, cuatro años después ocurrió la masacre del clan Uchiha perpetrada por Izumi Uchiha dejando como sobrevivientes a su madre Mikoto ya su hermano Sasuke, meses después otra tragedia golpeo a la aldea, un falso dignatario de Kumo, una aldea rival de Konoha, el falso dignatario intento el secuestro de Hinata la primogénita del clan Hyuga pero fue salvada por Hana Hyuga, madre de la pequeña.

El dignatario fue apresado en un estado similar a la locura porque él alegaba que la mujer se transformó en un mounstro con armaduro y que lo trató de matarlo. En un descuido de quienes han llevado a prisión, el hombre escapó y trató de asesinar a Hana, pero el hermano gemelo de su esposo se interpuso y murió asesinado por el camino enemigo.

Hana nuevamente lo puso fuera de combate y hombre que volvió a Kumo fue ejecutado debido a su torpesa, por primera vez desde que secuestraban a gente con Kekkei gekai era descubiertos y forzados a pagar una terrible compensación económica. Pese a ese trago amargo, la familia vivió relativamente feliz hasta el nacimiento de la última de los miembros de la familia líder, Hanabi Hyuga llegó a nacer por un milagro, pero esto fue a costa de la vida de Hana que no soporto el parto y lo peor fue que alguien fue lo bastante audaz como para robar su cuerpo para algún siniestro propósito.

Y por el lado del niño... Las cosas no fueron muy sencillas. En el orfanato donde vivió sufrió maltratos hasta el día que lo echaron, a sus tres años vivió en las calles hasta que finalmente el Hokage anterior dio con el, para despues darle un lugar para vivir, el edificio se vació por el odio que los habitantes del conjunto de departamentos le tenia al niño, Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer Hokage, impuso una ley que prohibía hablar sobre todo lo relacionado al pequeño, así que si bien, los niños de su edad o los más pequeños desconocían el motivo, aprendieron de sus padres a odiarlo.

Naruto solo habia tenido pocos destellos de luz en su vida y hacia algo de tiempo que esos pequeños destellos se habian apagado. Hana Hyuga hacia lo mejor para ayudar al niño pero está atada de manos al igual que su esposo. El matrimonio Hyuga había sido muy amigo del matrimonio Namikaze. Después de todo, Hiashi había sido junto a Shibi Aburame, compañero de equipo del Hokage mientras que Hana lo fue de Kushina y Mikoto.

Asi pues, debido a las acciones del consejo civil no se pudo hacer mucho por el pequeño, la situación que indigno a Hana sobre cómo tanto como la necedad del consejo dentro del propio clan un disolver la terrible maldición que significaba imponer el sello del Pájaro enjaulado a los miembros de la rama secundaria de su clan.

Pues bien, Hana y Hinata estaban junto a Iruka Umino, Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku e incluso el propio Sandaime, quienes trataban bien al niño, pero al morir Hana, la pequeña ojiperla no volvieron a verlo seguido a su amiguito porque Hiashi se encerró en su pena y se volvió distante y frío.

Asi, la vida fue duradera con el niño, que creció para ser tratado como saco de box en la academia. Más o menos en el tercer año de la misma, finalmente Kurama pudo comunicarse con el. Al principio Naruto la creyó en su ángel guardián, algo que ella aprovechó y con su instrucción logro que mejorara sus notas. Haciendo que sí bien no destacó en la academia, no fuera el peor, también la corrigió de las malas enseñanzas que le dijo en la academia para sabotearlo y le dijo que sembrar un huerto vertical para así cultivar las verduras necesarias para su alimentación

El cambio fue para bien y el jinchuriki creció saludable. El día de la graduación, Naruto fue engañado por su sensei Mizuki y robo un pergamino del que aprendió un jutsu especial. Hay fue donde se entero de que el odio hacia el y la verdadera identidad de su ángel: Kurama. Tras haber encarcelado a Mizuki y el malentendido siendo aclarado, le dijo la verdad sobre ella y le pidió perdón, Naruto no le dio su perdo ya que En su opinión ella no tenía que pedirle perdón, que las cosas malas que le ocurrieron no las causó ella, eso solo reforzó su vínculo de amistad, el vinculo que era de ayuda en el futuro inmediato del ojiazul.

* * *

En un páramo solitario se encontraban en una ciudad, las calles estaban atestadas de ciudadanos que venían a cumplir sus obligaciones, los pequeños iban al colegio, los adultos se hacían cargo de las actividades productivas mientras que los observaban por su monarca en el balcón de su palacio. .

No hubo un día en el que ella no lamentó el terrible error en el que cayó víctima de su desesperación.

La reina de los Chanelings, Chysalid; contrario a lo que parece intimidante, era una criatura bondadosa y de gran corazón, era verdad que su pueblo y ella debido a una maldición terrible se alimentaban de los sentimientos que seguían les daba ese tipo de apariencia, pero debido a su apariencia todas las razas de su mundo corrian primero y antes de preguntar.

La reina había invadido Canterlot el día de la boda de la princesa Cadencia en un acto de desesperación realidad arruinado la boda había sido en la última instancia, ella solo queria que con ese plan ganar tiempo para que sus soldados registraran una sin interrupción la gran biblioteca real en busca de un libro que se haya desaparecido en su propia biblioteca, libro que a pesar de todo no logro aun con todo el tiempo que tardó, pero la princesa de la amistad localizó sin siquiera buscar.

La reina queria tiene el libro para así reunir con sus hijas y con cierto niño.

Y es que hace años debido a que leyó cierto conjuro en voz alta, de súbito se vio obligado a crearse en una identidad en un mundo desconocido donde hayo momentáneamente la felicidad. En ese lugar conoció al amor de su vida y tuvo dos niñas a quienes llamaron Hinata y Hanabi, pero la felicidad se acabó, al morir, regresó a su mundo solo por un tiempo de minutos después de haber ido y lo peor era que ese libro desaparecio.

En vano lo buscó y a pesar que fue ayudada por sus sirvientes, nunca lo hayó, así que creyendo que quizás una copia podría estar en Canterlot, desesperada trazo un plan para encontrarlo.

El plan nada tenia que ver con la invasión que término llevándose a cabo. Ella se infiltra con sus mejores hechiceros, buscan el libro, lo encuentran y saldrían. Lamentablemente alguien los descubrió y dio la alarma por la cual ella se vio forzada a secuestrar una Cadencia y hechizar a su futuro esposo. Las cosas al final no salieron bien, se ganaron una Equestria como enemigos y también no lograron hayar lo que buscan. Lo que tenía triste a la reina ya que por capricho se puso de pie en sus brazos súbditos en riesgo por su deseo de ver a sus hijas una vez más.

Uno de sus guardias reales abrió de golpe la puerta de su alcoba y entró visiblemente exaltado, al preguntarle la reina del porque de su estado el chaneling sólo sonó y le dijo.

Chalenging: Su majestad, es un milagro, lo encontramos.

La reina solo sonríe radiante mientras deja escapar las lágrimas de felicidad que ha estado conteniendo desde el día que regreso a su reino.

Chrysalid: Hijas, muy pronto volveré a verlas...

* * *

Las cosas no fueron fáciles de usar para nuestro rubio favorito, de entrada fue asignado a un equipo Genin donde las personas que querían tener acceso a su equipo, el arrogante Uchiha y la fastidiosa Haruno eran con quien menos quería estar envuelto, hubiera preferido estar en lugar de Kiba ya que Shino y Hinata eran sus amigos y el francamente los había preferido. A eso hay que agregarle el hecho de que tras conocerse a su "sensei" Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo sentido o casi el mismo que Sasuke.

Kakashi Hatake, el líder del equipo 7 era parcial, si Sasuke o Sakura hacían algo bien todo lo que les daba eran alabanzas, pero por haber cometido el error más mínimo e insignificante el tenia grandes regaños, también estaba el hecho de haber terminado los ejercicios de trabajo en en equipo que él lo realizaba con entusiasmo, Kakashi iba a un lugar apartado con Sasuke a entrenar. El quiso convencer a Sakura para presentar una protesta formal contra Kakashi, pero la ojijade lo insulto de la peor forma. Muy adentro de ella, Sakura sabía que Naruto tenía razón, pero el temor a que disolviera el equipo y la separación de Uchiha le llevó a la contra, si bien nunca lo delató, tampoco hizo algo por ayudarlo.

Asi que Naruto comenzó a entrenar por su cuenta gracias a la ayuda de Kurama que tenía un extraordinario arsenal de jutsus y saber a su disposición.

Asi que con el paso del tiempo, Naruto entreno solo, vino la mision y Nami no Kuni de donde el ojiazul reconoció que salieron vivos por los pelos, el entrenamiento deficiente de Kakashi casi mata a Sakura, si no es por él y por Sasuke eso le habría sucedido a ella. Ahí conoció que su única amiga fuera de la aldea, Haku trabajaba para el mercenario que un contrato de contrato para matar a su cliente y tener que seguir al país en la miseria.

Naruto logró tocar el corazón de Zabuza el espadachín contratado por el ruin sujeto y al final con su ayuda lograron salvar el país y el espadachin ayudo junto a su amiga (que salió del lugar con un padre nuevo, porque el espadachín reconocio que queria a Haku como una hija) a otro lugar el cual Naruto no conocia, Naruto agradeció aquello, no lo sabía pero era en ese aspecto más parecido a su madre, de lo que se refiera al ojo clínico para saber a quién darle segundas oportunidades.

Paso lo de Nami y las cosas para su pesar no cambiaron, su "entrenamientos" eran los mismos que él siempre le tocaba la parte horrible, Kakashi solo se enfocaba en Sasuke pese a que la pelea contra Zabuza era un error grave, luego algunos meses después, imprudentemente Kakashi los promovió a los exámenes Chunin a sabiendas de que en teoría solo Sasuke tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Por consejo de Kurama, Naruto había estado guardando sus mejores armas para una verdadera emergencia, pero no sabía que estaba relacionado con el legado de su madre, Kurama sabía que no le correspondía a ella decirle, pero eso no habia nadie que le impidiera enseñarle. Aunque de manera lenta, ir enseñando todo lo que aprendió sobre Magia de parte de su amiga.

Como antes antes se menciono, la biju instruyó lo mejor que pudo en las artes mágicas a su contenedor, al igual que en la otra, Naruto aprendió con la misma celeridad con la que la enseñaban por lo que Kurama y él sabían que estarían bien. Le preocupaba Sakura por aquello de que no quería verla morir, pero nada más.

El examen es un gran desafío, gracias a la habilidad de Naruto para la magia y con ayuda de su amiga logró lanzar un hechizo que le enlazaba con una persona que no podía copiar, al cerrar los ojos, el Uzumaki, podía verlo a través de esa, persona, lo que le permitio copiar sin ser visto.

Pese a que a penas salieorn vivos del bosque por un enfrentamiento contra el Sanin Orochimaru y después contra sus esbirros, logro completar la segunda etapa del examen.

Las cosas se pusieron patas arriba en la ronda de la tercera ronda en combates donde se podía matar, lentamente los incapaces eran salir de un poco, incluida Sakura que empató de forma patética con su amiga amiga, Naruto venció a Kiba con una buena estrategia, pero para variar, Kiba perdió por confiado, nadie le dio, salvo Hinata y Shino, el crédito de ganar la pelea.

Hinata casi fue asesinada por Neji y Naruto le juró a su amiga que la vengaria, la verdad no sabia como lo haría. Y aquí estaba ahora, caminando triste por las calles de la aldea donde la mayoría de las veces, sabía que aún con la ayuda de Kurama, necesitaba alguien que la enseñara a pelear y manejar jutsus. Trató por última vez pedir ayuda a su "sensei" pero como lo supuso, volvió a rechazarlo, entonces le ofreció un tutor que lo odiaba, Naruto lo rechazó y lo dijo que venceria a Neji, su rival en la siguiente ronda completamente solo, recibiendo una burla de parte de Kakashi que lo deseó suerte con ello, dejándolo a su suerte una vez más.

* * *

Ahora Luna y Twilight entendieron el porque la alegría de su hermana y mentora por el libro, su historia les pareció algo inverosímil. Pero ya que uno de sus amigos era Discord, le dieron el voto de confianza a la princesa del Sol.

Celestia quiso lanzarse de una vez el hechizo pero la convencieron de no hacerlo. La princesa de la amistad se llevó el libro para estudiar y ver una solución de ella sendola seis días después. La alicornio morada llegó de nuevo en la compañía de 7 invitadas, las mane six y una invitada muy especial que era Sunset Shimer. Sunset Shimer abrazó a su antigua mentora que correspondió alegre a su abrazo, la princesa de la amistad explicó que creó una forma de hechizo derivado del que Celestia uso, de esa forma, podria revertirlo ya que el original era irrebertible.

Una vez que reunieron varias cosas por si acaso y el día en que se irian resivieron toda la información que Celestia tenía sobre el mundo shinobi con un hechizo de transferencia de conocimientos, la princesa de la amistad recitó el conjuro, junto a la princesa de la noche y la unicornio naranja desaparecido en un destello dorado.

* * *

Las princesas y la unicornio reaparecieron cerca de la muralla al oeste de la aldea. Una vez ahí, se revisaron para ver que había sido diferente en las personas sorprendidas por lo que vieron.

Luna era una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo de piel morena clara, sus ojos azules se destacan mucho con sus labios coloreados de lila, usaba un uniforme ninja de la adea de la cascada y una bandana de la cascada que denotaba su rango jounin.

Twilight conservó su cabello intacto, pero era una hermosa adolescente, un poco más pequeña de quince años, era de piel nívea y figura esbelta, también tenía la bandana de la Cascada y un conjunto chino.

Sunset se miró a sí misma y sonrió, era una mujer pelinaranja de ojos color miel, tez clara y cabello corto que usaba la misma bandana que sus compañeras, su uniforme consistía en una blusa roja, falda azul y zapatillas de kunoichi negras y era más o menos 1 año mayor que Twilight.

Luna: Bien, vamos a ver que tal Hokage, diremos que queremos asentarnos en esta aldea y ya de ahí, buscaremos a mi sobrino - Sugirió la princesa de la noche a sus compañeras de viaje.

Tras el casi ataque cardíaco que los guardias de la entrada tuvieron al escuchar el nombre de Luna, las princesas y la unicornio caminaban por las calles siendo escoltadas por Yugao Uzuki que gracias a que obtuvo los recuerdos que Celestia les dio, sabían que fue su alumna cuando tenía su fachada de ambu, así que en poco tiempo, Luna decidió probar algo con ella.

Luna: Disculpe usted, como lo habrá oído de sus guardias, soy Tsuki Uzumaki, ¿Sabe? Mi hermana mayor adoptiva [Nadie le creeria que fueran hermanas sanguineos, y de esa forma tendria un motivo más para "negar" su lazo sanguíneo] vivía en esta aldea...

Yugao se paro en seco y comenzó a llorar en silecio, si eso era verdad, Naruto podría conocer a su tía en ley.

Yugao: ¿Usted es hermana de Kushina sensei? - Preguntó la capitana ANBU que lloró más fuerte al recibir un "Sí" por respuesta.

Llegaron al lugar y la kunoichi se fue, y fue en a la búsqueda de Hana Inuzuka y Kurenai Yuhi, sus antiguas compañeras de equipo para darles la noticia de que una Uzumaki que era familia de Kushina había llegado a la aldea.

Mientras eso ocurría, Luna para el mediodía estaba en la oficina del Sandaime, le relato que depues de la destrucción de Uzugakure, ella se separó de su hermana y permanencia en Amegakure algunos años, hasta su destrucción a manos de Hidan, cosa que completa el Kage, la princesa de la noche no desmintió ese hecho pues eso convenía mucho más a sus intereses, luego le dijo la más grande de las bomba, que ella era hermana adoptiva de la familia Uzumaki, Hiruzen recordaba que efectivamente, Kushina mencionó tener una hermana, pero se preguntó porque ella recalcaba que era adoptada.

Luna sabía lo de la LCR y sentía asco por ello, así que quizo dejar en claro que solo compartía el apellido y que pese a su color de cabello, no era la sangre de la familia, pero que no lo hacia menos que la hermana y que el dominaba tanto el kenjutsu como el fuinjutsu tan bien como todos Uzumaki, haciendo sonreír al Sandaime por ello.

Twilight y Sunset lograron notar que en algún momento el Hokage les dio señal de hablar de Naruto, algo que extraño a la princesa y a la unicornio, normalmente o mejor dicho naturalmente en esa situación, hablaban con el familiar y la situación , sin embargo, una sensación de abstenerse de comentar algo y dejaron pasar las cosas.

Tras una larga entrevista, Hiruzen les dio un departamento en el mismo edificio que Naruto y les deseo una feliz estancia en la aldea, el viejo esperaba que fuera un momento en el que se hiciera algún movimiento, ya que imaginaba el escándalo que se avecinaba sabre que una Uzumaki y sus alumnas estaban en la aldea.

Las princesas y Sunset caminaron por las calles y los frentes con el lugar, al llegar a los departamentos, un imbécil civil se preguntaron si eran foráneas, al contestar que si el momento sonríe divertido y contestó:

Tipo: Ya decía yo, de otro modo no accede a vivir en el mismo lugar donde vive ese demonio.

Atardecer: ¿De que habla? - quiso sabre Puesta de sol.

Tipo: Lo siento, no puedo hablar, las órdenes del Hokage, solo diré que si hijo personas decentes irán a buscar otro lado para vivir.

Luna normalmente no se atreveria pero sintio el impulsto de leerle la mente al hombre, no logro obtener toda la información que queria pero obtuvo un conocimiento muy interesante sobre las actividades civiles y el trato que resivia Naruto, al irse el hombre, la Alicornio entró con "sus" dicipulas y llegando al apartamento les contó lo que averiguó ...

* * *

Naruto fue al campo# 8 a entrenar solo ¿Que más podía hacer? Bueno, entrenaba bajo la supervisión de Kurama que decidía que si no ayudar a los humanos, ella le enseñaba a aprender con sus habilidades, iban a iniciar el primer ejercicio cuando gracias a Kurama se percato de la preciensia de una muy bella morena de cabello rojo acompañada de un par de bellas chunnin, una de ellas pelimorada con luces lilas y otra pelinaranja que traían la bandana de Konoha todas ellas a modo de cinturón.

Naruto: Si ya se, me voy - Dijo con desgano el Genin que comenzó a recoger sus cosas pero fue detenido amablemente por la jounin que le sonrió amablemente.

¿?: Disculpa por haberte hecho algo que creo que íbamos a corregir, me llamó Tsuki, Tsuki Uzumaki - Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

 **Y corte**

animebot02: Bueno, mi primer colaboración, basada en la idea del fic: "Amor entre dimensiones" sobre Celestia siendo Kushina, esperamos que se diviertan leyendo el fic tanto como supongo que mi amigo Black y yo lo estaremos haciendo, esto tendrá una que otra sorpresa o giro de tuerca como ya se les tiene acostumbrados, así que esperamos sigan el proyecto hasta el final.

Black998: Ya lo leyeron, esta es mi segunda colaboración, la verdad esta idea surgió básicamente de la nada pero aun así espero lo disfruten y se diviertan leyendo tanto como para mi y animebot es escribirla, asi que sin más preámbulo.

Pero este asunto es para otro dia.

Ambos: **Esta historia continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black** : Bueno voy a hacer una aclaración, me disculpo por lo del capitulo 1 ya que fue un pequeño error, del cual soy culpable, abrí sin querer el capitulo con mi teléfono y el auto corrector jodio la ortografia, yo responderé los comentarios en este capitulo.

 **Alferez002** : No te imaginas lo que animebot y yo estamos preparando para Danzo, en cuanto al harem, eso no se ha decidido.

 **Hotday** **productions** : Veras, eso es algo fuera de mi conocimiento pero en lo que a mi respecta esta historia es algo a parte de la historia que animebot02 había mencionado que se parecería un poco a la tuya y a la historia "Lazos perdidos". si la interferencias de ambas madres será muy interesante.

 **alucardzero** : Es un gusto verte otra vez, bueno primero, me disculpo, como mencione fue un error, que ya arregle.

 **DarkKyser** : Pues me alegra que hayas encontrado un gusto en esta historia, espero que lo que tenemos planeado sea de tu agrado.

 **Kitsuneblue** : Tu respuesta es básicamente mi aclaración de arriba.

 **godseater28** : Pues ya arregle la ortografía, no te preocupes.

 **Lobo obscuro** : Pues gracias, tranquilo que no volvera a pasar ese pequeño insidente, ya corregi casi todas las faltas ortograficas del capitulo 1.

Hola - Humano o poni hablando

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando

 _ **Suiton: Rasengan**_ \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 2: **Interacción**.

Naruto fue al campo #8 a entrenar ¿Qué más podía hacer? Bueno, entrenaba bajo la supervisión de Kurama que decía que los humanos no lo ayudarían y ella haría lo que fuera por su hermanito, además ella le enseñaría a controlar y mejorar sus habilidades, iban a iniciar el primer ejercicio cuando Naruto volteó y vio a una muy bella mujer morena de cabello rojo acompañada por un par de bellas jovenes, una de ellas tenía el pelo de color morado con luces lilas y otra pelinaranja que traían la bandana de Konoha, todas ellas a modo de cinturón.

Naruto: Si ya se, me voy - Dijo con desgano el Genin que comenzó a recoger sus cosas pero fue detenido de forma corte por la jounin que le sonrió amablemente.

¿?: Disculpa si te he hecho pensar algo equivocado, no era mi intención incomodarte, un placer, me llamo Tsuki, Tsuki Uzumaki - Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

La reacción de Naruto no se hizo esperar, se pasmo su cerebro , ya antes se habían burlado de él así, era la causa de que no creyera a la mujer frente a él, podría ser una trampa por la parte de los aldeanos para hacerle daño, pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario, algo había en esa mujer que le inspiraba confianza, la verdad, esa sonrisa que ella le dedicó, era algo que Naruto no había visto en mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de la madre de Hinata, en quien confiaba plenamente.

Kurama estaba en un estado similar pero más alerta, ella sabia la historia de su amiga y le contó que tenía una hermana menor, su nombre era Luna, no Tsuki, sentía que no se debía confiar pero también percibía cierta familiaridad en esa "humana"...

Por su parte, Luna veía al pequeño era tal y como vio en los recuerdos de su hermana, era igual a su cuñado, el pelo rubio puntiagudo y los ojos azules, además del chakra que emanaba era similar a la de "Kushina", ese "pequeño" era su sobrino, ella se estaba reprimiendo para no abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería mucho y no lo dejaría solo, pero no queria abrumarlo así que lo intentaría llevar el asunto lento para que saliera lo mejor que pudiera.

Por otro lado tanto Twilight y Sunset no podían evitar tener una bella sonrisa, el chackra que él chico emanaba era como el de su mentora tenía en su cuerpo humano, eso era irrefutable, además por lo que vieron en los recuerdos de su madre él parecía ser una especie de mini clon de su padre.

Naruto: ¿Uzumaki? - Preguntó a pesar de todo no se confiaría - ¿Cómo el demonio? - Iba a comprobar lo que ella decía.

Tsuki: (¿Demonio?) - Luna recordaba las palabras del hombre en los apartamentos - ¿Como que demonio? - Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

Ella ya sabía que era su sobrino pero no quería que supiera que ella lo sabía, al menos aún no, ya que sería muy difícil de explicar que ella y su madre eran las princesa de un mundo mágico de otra dimensión. Sin contar con el hecho de que ni siquiera eran humanas.

Naruto: Si ,mis padres y los adultos siempre le dicen demonio al chico, el que tiene ese apellido - Dijo aunque le dolía un poco decirlo.

Tsuki: Eso no puede ser - Dijo fingiendo enojo - ¡Cómo se atreve a llamar demonio a mi sobrino! - Dijo con fuerza.

Naruto: (¿So..sobr... sobrino?) - Se preguntó a él mismo - (Kurama-nee, ¿Tu qué opinas?) - Le preguntó a la zorra.

Kurama: **(No lo se, no parece estar mintiendo y no puede sentir malas intenciones en ella hacia ti)** \- Dijo muy analítica de la situación - **(Veamos que dice)** \- Le indicó.

Tsuki: Dime joven ¿Por qué le dicen asi? - Dijo aun fingiendo.

Naruto: Esto no deberia decírselo, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que él tiene al Kyubi sellado dentro de él y dicen que es su reencarnación.- Dijo usando el insulto que siempre le decían, claro que Kurama no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar que ella era la razón de la vida que llevaba Naruto.

Tsuki: ¡¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad?! - Grito muy molesta, se tardo un poco para entender, pero llego a la conclusión de que esos eran los tratos que su pequeño sobrino recibió - ¡¿Acaso no saben cómo funcionan los Jinchurikis?! - Grito ya que gracias a los recuerdos de su hermana aprendió muchas cosas al igual que Twilight y Sunset - ¡Cuando les ponga mis manos encima a esos hijos de su...! - Se calmó al sentir una pequeña palmada por parte de Twilight.

Twilight le hizo señas para voltear a ver a su sobrino, el cual tenía cara de que estaba a punto de llorar a moco suelto.

Tsuki: ¿Pequeño? ¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó muy preocupada.

Naruto: ¿Usted defendería a Naruto? - Le preguntó aun que se refirió a sí mismo en 3ra. persona.

Tsuki: ¿Naruto? ¿Así se llama? - Preguntó haciéndose la loca, solo para recibir un asentimiento por respuesta - Pues claro que lo defendería no dejaría que nada le pasará, es más, daría mi vida por él - Dijo con una mirada llena de verdad y tan pura que término por romper el corazón a Naruto que se puso a llorar como no lo había hecho hace tiempo.

Twilight estaba a punto de interferir pero no pudo ya que un brazo se lo impidio, rápidamente vio que era el de Sunset, la volteó a ver y vio que tenía una gran sonrisa mientras le señalaba a Luna que rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

Tsuki: Ya pequeño, no llores - Dijo con tranquilidad con una aura materna que Naruto no sintió desde que la madre de Hinata murio.

Naruto: Pe...dón p..o men..tir..le - Dijo entrecortado mientras lloraba.

Tsuki: ¿Y en qué me metiste? - Le preguntó la princesa de la noche.

Naruto: Es que yo no tengo papás - Dijo mientras comenzó a abrazar a Luna - Porque yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Entonces, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte por la parte de ambos, mientras que Naruto lloraba como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba a su madre, Luna lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, no lo quería dejar solo, no permitiría que volviese a esta solo, por eso también soltó unas lágrimas porque ella entendía como se sentia que todos te odiaran o no te quisieran.

Kurama dentro de Naruto estaba llorando; cuando Naruto abrazó a Tsuki pudo sentir su chakra, era muy similar al de Celestia, lo había conseguido, al fin habia conseguido mandar a su hermana, no podía estar más feliz, su alegría no tenía par.

Twilight también soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al ver esa interacción y Sunset tenia una bella sonrisa, definitivamente este viaje fue una buena idea.

Tsuki: Mi pequeño niño - Dijo con una voz amable - No llores, despues de mucho tiempo al fin estoy aquí, te protegeré, te ayudaré y te querré como seguro lo hizó mi hermana - Para verlo a la cara, saco un pequeño pañuelo y le limpiará las lágrimas y los mocos.

Naruto: ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿No me dejaras? - Dijo el chico, lo más cercano a una madre para él fue Hana Hyuga , pero a ella la perdió, no quería perder a alguien más, no lo podría soportar.

Tsuki: Claro que no, yo nunca te dejaré - Dijo y con cuidado y de forma desapercibida uso un hechizo para poder tranquilizarlo - Bien dejame presentarte a Towa Kagaya y Yuya Shi, son mis aprendices - Dijo señalando a las chicas.

[Towa Kagaya es una de Towairaito Kagayaku que significa Twilight Sparkle/Amanecer destellante y Yuya Shi es abreviación de Yūyake Shimā que significa Sunset Shimer/Puesta de sol brillante o al menos sus traducciones más próximas]

Towa: Hola, espero que podamos ser amigos - Dijo la princesa de la magia haciendo gala de una buena primera impresión, con una sonrisa amable y del tipo hermana mayor que le daba Spike cuando le pedía consejos o ayuda de cualquier tipo.

Yuya: Un placer pequeño - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada pero amable.

Naruto: Un placer, dateballo - Dijo usando la muletilla que heredó de su madre - (Kurama-nee, algo me dice que mi vida va a cambiar) - Dijo muy conmovido.

Kurama: **(Tengo esa misma sensación, algo me dice que tu vida mejorará)** \- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas, no le tomó mucho tiempo para atar los cabos del asunto y entender quién era Tsuki.

* * *

La verdad era que todo esto estaba siendo visto por el Sandaime Hokage que estaba utilizando una bola de cristal que le permitía ver todo lo que sucedía en la aldea, el hombre que en algún momento fue llamado "El Dios Shinobi", él tenia la sospecha de que esa chica no era quien decia ser, pero la forma en la que le hablo a Naruto, su forma de ser se le hacía familiar, para él era inconfundibles, eran los razgos de alguien preocupado y temeroso, además su tono al hablar era sincero, en ningún momento llegó a preguntar por Naruto o si aun tenia familia viviendo en la aldea pero aun así sabia de Naruto, eso era sospechoso, pero también se enojó, por lo que Naruto dijo, "Mis padres y los adultos" el maldito consejo civil lo estaba jodiendo y no lo permitiría, no más.

El sandaime y coloco la bola de cristal a un lado, se levanto de su asiento y se puso a ver por la ventana con sus manos en su espalda, hora de cobrarle un favor al feudal del país del fuego, era hora de exterminar este cáncer de raíz.

* * *

En otra parte de la aldea; Yugao Uzuki, una capitana ANBU de renombre, estaba sentada en el lugar de comida favorita de su antigua mentora, ella miraba un poco nostálgica el lugar, recordaba los buenos tiempos, pero eso no era lo importante, ella citó a sus dos amigas y compañeras de equipo Genin para discutir la llegada de la hermana de su sensei.

Yugao: ¿Por qué no llegan? - Dijo un poco desesperada.

Hana: ¡Hola Yugao! - Dijo la Inuzuka que llegaba junto a su amiga Kurenai Yuhi, pero ambas se sorprendieron por la reacción de su amiga.

Yugao: ¡¿POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO?! - Grito enojada, desesperada y algo triste.

Hana: Guau, amiga tranquilizate - Dijo anonadada por tal reacción.

Kurenai: Yugao ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto confundida.

Yugao: Es... es que - No termino ya que se dejó caer en un asiento mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Hana: ¡Yugao ¿Qué pasa?! - Grito asustada por su amiga.

Kurenai: ¿Qué te paso? - Dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Yugao: No es lo que me pasó, si no lo que le pasó a Naruto - Dijo conteniendo lo más que podía sus lágrimas.

Tanto Hana como Kurenai se vieron mutuamente muy preocupadas, para que Yugao llorase así….

Kurenai: ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto-kun? - Preguntó la experta en genjutsus.

Yugao: ¡Hoy llego a la aldea su tía! - Dijo ya sin poder aguantar y lloró como Magdalena.

Kurenai y Hana tardaron en entender a que s

e refería, pasaron unos segundos y su cerebro hizo click y entendieron.

Hana/Kurenai: ¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritaron con todas su fuerzas.

Naruto estaba siendo (aunque fuese un poco vergonzoso para él) llevado de la mano por parte de Luna, mientras hablaban amenamente con Twilight y Sunset, hasta que escuchó un poderoso grito.

Naruto: ¿Esas son Hana-nee-chan y Kurenai-nee-chan? - Dijo al escuchar las voces de sus "hermanas".

Tsuki: ¿Quiénes son Hana y Kurenai? ¿Naru-kun? - Le preguntó un poco molesta, ya que pensaba que eran personas que le hicieron daño al hijo de su pequeño sobrino.

Naruto: Son mis nee-chan junto con Neko-nee-chan, me visitan a veces, para mi cumpleaños me dan regalos, también en navidad y a veces me invitan a comer ramen en Ichiraku's - Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a sus "hermanas".

Towa: (¿Yugao, Hana, Kurenai?) - Se dijo a si misma para hacer memoria - (Las aprendices de la princesa Celestia) - Dijo al recordar.

Yūya: ¿Ya te diste cuenta también? - Le dijo a Towa con una ceja levantada, Towa solo asintió.

Tsuki: Ya veo, me gustaría conocerlas - Dijo con una auténtica sonrisa - (Les debo agradecer por parte mía y de mi hermana) - Dijo verdaderamente agradecida - Dime Naru-kun, ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Dijo emocionada por pasar tiempo con su sobrino y conocerlo mejor.

Naruto: ¡Vamos a comer ramen! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras Luna lo miraba divertida, era igual de entusiasta que su hermana cuando eran potras, seguramente sería igual de sabio y un gran líder como su hermana.

Tsuki: Entonces yo los invito - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kurama que veía todo dentro de Naruto se encontraba viendo con una sonrisa, era tal y como Celestia la describió, actitud tranquila pero fuerte, amable, cariñosa con sus sus seres queridos.

Naruto: ¡Si! - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces todos juntos emprendieron el viaje, Naruto no podía estar más feliz, joder, literalmente conoció a su única pariente viva, quien carajos no se pondría así.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, tanto Tsuki como Towa y Yūya sintieron como estaban siendo vistos por los aldeanos, los mal nacidos estaban insultandolas a ellas pero sobre todo a Naruto, así que Towa creó una especie de burbuja mágica cuyo objetivo era evitar que sintieran las miradas de las personas y Yūya usó un hechizo para que las intenciones fueran redirigidas hacia los emisores, y Tsuki remato usando un muy poderoso hechizo para que los que estaba fuera de la burbuja sintieran su poderosos instinto asesino, todos los civiles se estaban cagando de miedo mientras los shinobis estaban sumamente asustados.

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron al pequeño restaurante de ramen en él estaban tres mujeres civiles una de pelo negro y dos de pelo castaño.

Naruto: ¡Hola Jii-san! - Le dijo Naruto a él señor mayor de ojos alargados.

Teuchi: ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te sirvo? - Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mayor.

Naruto: ¡Queremos un "Naruto" y tres miso ramen! - Dijo con una sonrisa.

El dueño del local se sorprendió al escuchar "Queremos" volteó a ver y vio una chica de pelo rojo, de piel morena y otras dos jóvenes.

Teuchi: (Un momento ¿Pelo rojo?) - Pensó abriendo un poco los ojos - Claro en un momento, un placer señoritas mi nombre es Teuchi Ichiraku - Dijo con una sonrisa, quería comprobar sus sospechas acerca de esa mujer.

Tsuki: Un placer, mi nombre es Tsuki Uzumaki - Dijo con alegría - Soy la tía de Naru-kun.

La cara de Teuchi no tenía precio, era pelirroja y su apellido era Uzumaki, seguramente era pariente de Kushina, no creía que fuera la hermana ya que tenia la piel obscura pero podría ser una prima o pariente lejano.

Towa: Un placer mi nombre es Towa Kagaya, soy aprendiz de Tsuki-sensei - Dijo de forma educada haciendo una pequeña reverencia, haciendo gala de unos buenos modales impecables.

Yuya: Mi nombre es Yuya Shi, al igual que Towa-chan soy la primera aprendiz de Tsuki-sensei - Dijo con amabilidad pero firme.

Teuchi: Pues un placer - Dijo colocando una gran sonrisa - ¡La primer ronda la invita la casa! - Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina - ¡Ayame sirveles algo de tomar por favor! - Le indico a su hija.

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por las mujeres que estaban al otro lado de la barra estas estaba estudiando con atención a las ponies, la verdad es que cuando Hana sintió el olor de Naruto y de tres desconocidos utilizaron un hengen para que no las notaran o que Naruto no las reconociera.

Hana: ¿Es ella? - Dijo de forma disimulada.

Yugao: Si - Dijo con una cara seria - Es ella - Dijo señalando con sus ojos.

Hana: Pero tiene la piel oscura - Dijo un poco desconfiada.

Yugao: Por lo que logré escuchar, es la hermana adoptiva de Kushina-sensei - Dijo mientras volteaba constantemente hacia la ponies, las cuales disfrutaban del ramen.

Kurenai: Eso tendria logica - Dijo mientras veía a Towa y Yuya - ¿Y ellas? - Dijo viendo a la peli purpura y peli naranja.

Yugao: No lo se - Dijo levantando los hombros.

Hana: Las mujer de pelo rojo huele un poco a Kushina-sensei y las otras dos también - Dijo mientras olfateaba.

Kurenai: Creo que deberíamos hablarles - Dijo y las otras dos la vieron con intriga - Digo, nos vamos quitamos el hengen y volvemos para hablarles - Dijo seria viendo a sus compañeras, las tres querían conocer a la hermana de su sensei.

* * *

Pero mientras ellas hablaban y discutían, Luna degustaba el Ramen como si no hubiera un mañana y de paso mandando al demonio sus modales, Celestia no mentia cuando decia que el ramen era comida de dioses, esa cosa era deliciosa, la textura de los fideos, el sabor del caldo, la forma en al que estaba cocinado era insuperable, Towa comía el ramen tranquilamente, a ella no le parecía algo tan increible pero definitivamente era un platillo de lo más deleitable, Sunset no se impresionó tanto ya que en el mundo donde ella vivia habia probado el ramen instantáneo, pero este ramen era mucho más rico del que había probado jamas eso era innegable.

Tsuki: Estoy satisfecha - Dijo mientras suspiraba de satisfacción, mientras en el mostrador frente a ella había 6 platos apilados mientras frente a Naruto 11.

Naruto: ¡Yo tambien-ttebayo! - Grito el rubio y de forma un poco inconsciente se dejó recostar sobre Tsuki la cual al sentir como se dejó recaer lo rodeo con su brazo con cariño.

Towa: Disculpa, Naruto-san - Le dijo al rubio - ¿Qué estabas haciendo el campo de entrenamiento solo? - Dijo curiosa, ya que cuando llegaron él parecía que iba hacer algo.

Naruto: Iba a entrenar - Dijo tranquilo.

Towa: ¿Por qué ibas a entrenar y encima solo? - Pregunto curiosa la princesa de la amistad.

Para este punto Yugao, Hana y Kurenai escuchaban atentamente lo que decían, ya que les llamó mucho la atención el asunto del entrenamiento de Naruto.

Naruto: Es que en más o menos un mes va a ser la 3ra etapa de los exámenes chunin, y tengo que combatir con un engreído que le hizo daño a mi amiga y no tengo nadie que me entrene, así que decidí que iba a entrenar solo y aprovechar el tiempo - Dijo suspirando y recordando con enojo a Neji.

Towa: Ya veo - Murmuró, la verdad lo quisiera ayudar pero no tenía mucha experiencia en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tsuki: Pues, si no tienes quien te entrene - Dijo mientras se paraba de la nada - ¿Qué me dices si yo te entreno? - Dijo con una vigorosa sonrisa.

Naruto: ¡¿Es en serio?! - Dijo con los ojos brillantes y lleno de esperanza

Tsuki: Claro que sí - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuya: Pero ¿Usted tiene un estilo de pelea pri.. digo sensei? - Dijo/preguntó a la princesa de la noche.

Tsuki: Si, es un estilo que yo misma invente, que no les enseñe taijutsu a ustedes, no significa que no sepa - Dijo llena de orgullo.

Yuya: Si ese es caso yo te ayudare con tu control de chakra - Dijo con un puño levantado.

Towa: Bueno, creo que te podria a ayudar a controlar tu chakra y enseñarte una que otra técnica - Dijo la peli morada.

Tsuki: Decidido, nosotras te entrenaremos y veras que para el fin de este mes le daras una paliza a tu contrincante - Dijo con orgullo.

Naruto: ¡Si! ¡Dattebayo! - Grito con mucho entusiasmo y lleno de energía.

Tsuki: Bien por ahora, debemos ir a descansar y mañana empezaremos - Dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero para pagar el ramen - Bien, vamos a tu departamento, quiero ver tu casa Naru-kun - Le dijo a su sobrino.

Naruto sudo balas, se puso sumamente nervioso mientras dentro de él Kurama también se puso nerviosa ya que si ellas llegaban y veían como vivia Naruto seguro habria un severo regaño y cuando regañaban a Naruto ella también recibía el regaño al estar conectados.

Naruto: ¿Y qué tal si hacemos otra cosa? - Intento convencer a su tia.

Tsuki: Tal vez mañana, ahora estoy algo cansada - Dijo estirandose, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

Todo eso pasó desapercibido por Luna y Twilight pero no para Sunset que noto los nerviosismos del pequeño así que decidió darle una ayudadita, así que penso rapido y encontró una muy conveniente solución.

Yuya: ¿Qué tal si pedimos comida para llevar? - Pregunto la peli naranja, causando que Naruto la viera impresionada, ella disimuladamente le guiño el ojo y tanto Naruto como Kurama lo entendieron, ella ya se había dado cuenta.

Towa: Creo que tal vez deb...

Tsuki: ¡Si! - Dijo muy determinada para poder comer más de esa delicia en la casa de su sobrino.

Naruto: Esta bien, ustedes pidanlo, yo... voy al baño - Dijo le dio vuelta al negocio para poder clonarse y mandar a 3 de sus clones a hacer limpieza.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Yugao, Kurenai y Hana estaban sumamente atentas a la discusión.

Kurenai: (Maldito Kakashi, yo que pelee el ser sensei de Naruto-kun pero él me gana solo para ignorarlo) - Pensó sumamente enojada por la actitud de su colega.

Yugao: (Kakashi-sempai dejo a Naruto-kun, pero si Naru-kun se va a enfrentar al prodigio del clan Hyuga, ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué irresponsable!) - Pensó escandalizada y enojada.

Hana: (En Serio Kakashi-san ignoro a Naruto-kun, pero, ¿Él no tiene esa filosofía de nunca abandonar a un compañero?) - Impresionada pero más que nada indignada ya que al ser Inuzuka tenía la creencia de que la aldea era su manada y no podía dejarlos de lado o abandonarlos.

Yugao: Podemos matar a Kakashi después - Dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos - Ahora, como lo planeamos - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Kurenai: Esta bien, repasemos, llegaremos como si no los hubiéramos visto y al verlos saludamos a Naruto-kun y después si todo va como lo planeamos ella nos hablará y la podremos conocer - Dijo Kurenai seria.

Hana: Por mi bien - Dijo la Inuzuka.

Yugao: Bien, vamos - Dijo y empezó a caminar a Ichiraku con sus amigas y empezaron a hablar de temas triviales y de poca relevancia.

Mientras un poco cerca estaban Naruto, Towa, Tsuki y Yuya esperando su orden para llevar que pronto estaría lista, pero todas vieron como el pequeño rubio se alejó corriendo un poco, Tsuki por instinto lo persiguió para ver a dónde iba.

Tsuki: ¡¿Naruto a dónde vas?! - Le grito preocupada al rubio que se acercó a tres mujeres - (¡Un momento! Esas son las estudiantes de mi hermana) - Dijo para ver como Yugao abrazaba a Naruto.

Naruto: ¡Neko-nee-chan! - Dijo abrazando a Yugao con alegria.

Hana: ¿Prefieres a Yugao? ¿En vez de a mi? - Dijo haciendose la ofendida, mientras Kurenai veía con una sonrisa tranquila.

Naruto: Claro que no Hana-nee-chan - Dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a Yugao y abrazaba a Hana para repetir el proceso pero con Kurenai - ¡Me alegro mucho de verlas! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico Uzumaki.

Hana: Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte - Dijo sobando la cabeza de Naruto.

Kurenai: Si, además queríamos felicitarte por pasar a la tercer ronda de los exámenes chunin - Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Naruto: ¿Pero y lo que me dijiste? - Dijo un poco confundido.

Kurenai: Lo siento, pero, no podía dejar a un lado a mi alumno, yo pese que Kakashi te respaldaria - Dijo un poco mal por el despectivo comentario que le dijo a Naruto en la segunda parte de examen chunin.

Naruto: ¿Kakashi? Si, claro - Dijo muy sarcástico - Bueno dejemos eso - Dijo recuperando el ánimo - ¡Quiero presentarles a mi tia! - Dijo muy emocionado.

Ellas voltearon a ver a Tsuki la que caminaba con un leve bamboleo de sus caderas, de manera delicada, con un aura un tanto fría pero amable, en ese aspecto era muy parecida a Kushina.

Tsuki: Un placer - Dijo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia - Me llamo Tsuki Uzumaki - Dijo con una bella sonrisa - Muchísimas gracias por haber cuidado a mi pequeño sobrino, estoy segura que mi hermana se los hubiera agradeció - Dijo con mucha calma.

Ellas no pudieron sentirse un poco mal por recordar a su sensei pero aun así sonrieron al ver que era tal cual la había descrito su sensei, con una imponente aura, de buenos modales y con una sonrisa tranquilizante que hacía un buen combo con su aura.

Kurenai: Pues el placer es mio, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin-sensei del equipo 8 - Dijo con una reverencia.

Yugao: Soy Yugao Uzuki, Capitana Anbu, un gusto - Dijo respetuosa.

Hana: Me llamo Hana Inuzuka, temporal heredera del clan Inuzuka, veterinaria principal del la Veterinaria Inuzuka - Dijo amable con una aura que a Luna le recordaba al elemento de a amabilidad.

Tsuki: Pues como ya dije, soy Tsuki Uzumaki, jounin de Konoha desde hoy, a y ellas son mis alumnas - Entonces por detrás de ella salieron Twilight y Sunset - Towa Kagaya... - Presentó a la peli morada.

Towa: Un gran placer conocerlas - Dijo con una reverencia.

Tsuki: ...Y Yuya Shi - Dijo presentando a Sunset.

Yuya: ¿Qué tal? - Dijo levantando la mano en son amistoso.

Después de esa pequeña conversación todos se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto el cual estaba impecable, hablaron hacían bromas y comieron todos juntos con mucha alegría y tranquilidad. Naruto se sentía muy completo, eso era raro en él, pero le gustaba como se sentía.

Naruto: (Buenas noches, Kurama-nee-chan) - Le habló a su "ángel de la guarda".

Kurama: **(Buenas noches, Naru-kun, descansa)** \- Le dijo a su contenedor con una sonrisa, ya dormido pensó para si mismo - **(Espero que Tsuki-san le diga pronto sobre su madre)** \- Pensó un poco preocupada.

* * *

En la entrada norte de la aldea se puede ver a dos personas con kimonos blancos con detalles negros y verde musgo, ambos con aspecto de sacerdote shinto.

¿?: Estas listo - Dijo la fémina, mientras avanzaba a la puerta de la aldea.

¿?: Claro que lo estoy - Dijo tranquilamente - Debemos encontrar a las princesas Hinata y Hanabi, comprobar el estado del joven Uzumaki - Dijo mientras ambos pasaban el control peatonal.

¿?: Si, después reportarle a la Reina Chrysalis...

 **Y corte.**

 **Esto es historia para otro dia.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Black: Hola amigos, este es un aviso de mi parte, me gustaria que fueran al usuario de Animebot y le den amor a sus historias, créanme son muy buenas.

 **0megachaotic** : Gracias por los alagos, si yo tambien estoy muy ansioso por como va la historia, ya veremos lo de la tecnica de Endo.

 **Alucardzero** : Si, no te quieres imaginar lo como es Celestia enojada, pues sinceramente creo que por tomar lugar de madre no pero cuando se entere que es de su mismo mundo, sera muy buena esa conversación.

 **Selkova** : Pues opino los mismo, normalmente los Fics de MlpXNaruto son o malos o buenos, claro que hay algunos muy buenos como "Lazos perdidos" o los de Hotday producctions, me alegro que te alla gustado, si entiendo, a mi a veces tambien se me hacen cortos.

 **ZeedMillenium** : Me alegro que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes que no la abandonare y en el remoto caso que yo la abandone estoy seguro que animebot la terminaria. Y no estas tan lejos de la realidad tu suposición.

Hola - Humano o poni pensando

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando

 _ **Suiton: Rasengan**_ \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 3: **Esto no** **le va a gustar**

En la entrada norte de la aldea se puede ver a dos personas con kimonos blancos con detalles negros y verde musgo, ambos con aspecto de sacerdote shinto.

¿?: Estas listo - Dijo la fémina, mientras avanzaba a la puerta de la aldea.

¿?: Claro que lo estoy - Dijo tranquilamente - Debemos encontrar a las princesas Hinata y Hanabi, comprobar el estado del joven Uzumaki - Dijo mientras ambos pasaban el control peatonal.

¿?: Si, después reportarle a la Reina Chrysalis...

 **Hace algunas horas.**

Chrysalid veía nerviosa a sus súbditos, la reina de los channelings con ayuda de sus mejores hechiceros habían modificado el hechizo para que ella pudiera viajar de nuevo al mundo Shinobi y también para que sus agentes pudieran hacer un tanteo.

Ya con eso dicho la reina comisionó a Torack y a Sharla, sus dos mejores espías a que fueran al mundo shinobi y tantearan el terreno para su regreso.

La reina sabía que tendría mucho que explicar sobre su supuesta resurrección, pero para ello necesitaba saber que tanto cambio la aldea.

Antes de morir ya había oído rumores de un posible levantamiento del clan Uchiha y ella temía por su otra gran amiga. Mikoto no pudo defender a Naruto como ella por su esposo Fugaku, confiaba en que Hiashi siguió protegiendo al niño en su ausencia, pero temía por la situación de él y del clan.

Además les pidió a sus espías buscar a Naruto para tener noticias de el. El pequeño Uzumaki se había ganado el afectó de la monarca, como mencione, esperaba que su esposo lo mantuviera a salvo, aún así, de acuerdo a sus cálculos, deseaba saber si Yuago, Hana o Kurenai lo tenían en su equipo Genin y quizás si su princesa y el estaban juntos…. La reina sonrió divertida por ello, después de todo, eso seria en verdad muy encantador.

Asi pues la reina al ver a sus fieles espías listos, tras usar en ellos un hechizo similar al que Celestia uso con su hermana y Alumnas, los Chaneling fueron al mundo shinobi.

* * *

El trío Inoshikacho menor iba caminado por las calles de la zona comercial de la aldea, todos volvian de casa de Asuma, en el complejo Sarutobi, ya que básicamente, Shikamaru entrenaba estrategias con el, pero eso no evitaba que el hijo de Hiruzen descuidara a sus otros dos estudiantes por lo que los tenía haciendo ejercicios de control de chakra.

Pero lo importante es que se toparon con Naruto que estaba acompañado de Towa y de Yuya que platicaban amenamente mientras cargaban entre los tres varias bolsas de verduras, carnes, pescado entre otras cosas saludables que usarían para cambiar la dieta de Naruto y así, el comiera de forma más saludable.

Si bien a Luna le encanto el ramen, ella convenció a Naruto de que no era lo único que debía de comer si quería crecer grande y fuerte, ya que Naruto le relato que básicamente sólo comía ramen, debido a que Teuchi y Ayame eran de las pocas personas que lo trataban bien, Luna y las demás enfurecieron bastante, ya las tres sentían el regreso de Nightmare moon, Midnight Sparkle [Anquee técnicamente esa Twilight nunca se obtuvo esa forma] y de la Sunset demonio, debido a la furia de saber sobre el pasado de Naruto

Así que tras un duro primer día de entrenamiento donde vieron que sus habilidades eran buenas, o cuanto menos tan buenas como lo serian las de una persona autodidacta.

Luna comenzó a planear un régimen de entrenamiento, donde le enseñaría sus mejores hechizos ofensivos, defensivos y el kick contact, su arte marcial desarrollado para matar tiempo en su larga estadía encerrada en la Luna.

Asi que platicando amenamente, tanto así que el Uzumaki nisiquera se había percatado de el flojo, el rellenito y la chismosa, los cuales lo miraban raro, ya que no era normal verlo con otras personas y más si eran desconocidos.

Ino: Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí - Saludo súbitamente Ino a Naruto deseando indagar un jugoso chisme- ¿No deberías estar entrenando para que Neji no patee tan dramáticamente tu lindo trasero? - Dijo con un tono burlón.

Naruto: Para que sepas, yo he estado entrenando arduamente - le dijo molesto Naruto- A diferencia de ti, yo si aprovechó mi tiempo en lo relevante.

Ino: ¡Ja! Deberías dejar a Sasuke-kun entrenar con tu sensei a tiempo completo, es obvio que sólo él se hará chunnin de tu equipo.- Se jactó la rubia de la mala suerte de su "amigo".

Twilight: (¿Y son compañeros?) - Pensaba molesta Twilight de ver la actitud de Ino.

Sunset: (Por Celestia, me recuerda a mi misma hace un par de años) - Pensaba Sunset tan enojada como su amiga.

Naruto: Para que sepas, yo ¡No! estoy entrenando con Kakashi y el Teme - le aclaró orgulloso y feliz el Uzumaki- yo entrenó con alguien mejor que Kakashi, entrenó con mi tía Tsuki y mis amigas, Towa y Yūya.

Twilight: Towa Kagaya, mucho gusto- Saludo de forma cortes y amistosa la princesa.

Sunset: Yūya Shi, un gusto - Dijo más campechana la pelinaranja.

[Campechana: Persona que no le gusta los formalismos o lo complicado]

Ino analizó a ambas chicas, ambas eran mayores en edad a ellos, además irradiaban un aura cálida y amistosa, pero lo que más le impresionó a Ino fue el porte regio de la alicornio y la belleza de las formas humanas de las ponies.

Tras presentarse con el trio, las ponies y Naruto se retiraron, al mismo tiempo lo hizo el equipo 10,

Ino: (Definitivamente, sera un jugoso chisme que se sepa que Naruto tiene familia) - Pesó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Edificio apartamental

Mientras el Uzumaki dormía a pierna suelta en su habitación, Luna meditaba en la suya, de forma súbita accedió a su forma astral, así que se acerco a una puerta donde estaba el símbolo Uzumaki y era rejas de alcantarilla, cuando entro se sorprendió mucho por lo que vio.

Sueño de Naruto

Naruto soñaba con el mismo siendo un niño pequeño, una turba de aldeanos, con antorchas, palos, piedras, kunai, etcétera, se había reunido con la firme intención de golpearlo, de pronto de entre la turba, Luna, Twilight y Sunset salieron y miraron con odio al niño.

Naruto: ¿Tia? - Preguntó con mucho dolor en el corazón el niño - Por favor tía, no, soy bueno, soy muy bueno.

Luna del sueño: Jajaja, en verdad demonio que das lástima, jamás me rebajaría a estar con alguien como tu - "Tsuki" tomo un palo y lo blandió para pegarle al niño que lloraba amargamente, cuando vio que ella ya iba a darle el golpe una voz muy potente paralizó a todos y vio a otra Tsuki mirar furiosa a la turba.

Luna: ¡LARGO! - Exclamó con su voz "real" desintegrando a todos, dejando al niño temblando de miedo por la horrible sensación que emanaba de Tsuki.

Naruto: Lo siento, lo siento - Lloraba el niño que sólo sintió a su tía abrazarlo con fuerza. Naruto pudo sentir rabia si, pero también sabía que esa rabia no iba dirigida a el, alzo su vista y vio las lágrimas de furia, impotencia y tristeza en los ojos de la princesa de la noche - ¡Por favor! tia - Decía entrecortado el niño - No me dejes ¡No quiero estar sólo! - Grito desesperado.

Luna sólo apretó más a Naruto y comenzó a canturrear, el genin se relajó bastante en el mundo de los sueños, instantes después, una Hana Hyuga del mundo de los sueños apareció y tomó al niño y lo llevó a jugar con Hinata.

La alicornio camino un poco y salió del subconsciente del niño y salió a una alcantarilla, al seguir caminando llegó a una enorme reja de madera y entendiendo donde estaba, habló con calma, pues debía de tratar de explicarse.

Luna: Por favor, Kurama, sal. Deseo hablar contigo - Dijo tranquilamente.

La zorra salió del fondo de su prisión y salió, al hacerlo, la princesa regreso a su verdadera forma, haciendo que el corazón de la biju saltara de gozo.

Kurama: **¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!** \- Decía muy alegre la biju - **Ella dijo que tu y ella se reconciliarían, Celestia me hablaba mucho de ti, jamás perdió la fe en que lograría que ustedes dos iban a reconciliarse** \- Decía llorando de alegría.

Luna: Gracias, de todo corazón gracias por proteger a mi sobrino - Agradeció haciendo una reverencia la alicornio - Mi hermana y yo estamos en deuda contigo - Dijo con mucha alegria.

Kurama sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza antes de contestar.

Kurama: **Ella ha sido mi única amiga, lo menos que podría hacer era proteger al hijo de Celestia, lamentablemente, no lo puede cuidar tanto como quería** \- Dijo lo último muy triste.

Luna: A eso he venido, quiero que me digas como ha sido la vida de Naruto - Dijo seriamente.

La zorra suspiro pesadamente ordenando sus ideas, sin duda que lo que iba a decirle a Luna no sería nada bueno para Konoha.

Kurama: **Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que a ella no le va a gustar** \- Dijo muy seriamente.

* * *

Tras descansar en el hotel, Sharla y Torack paseaban por la aldea, los chaneling habían ocultado sus ojos aperlados cambiándolos por color avellana, ahora entendían porque a su reina la creyeron una Hyuga, pues eso comprobaba que si uno de ellos llegaba a ese mundo tendría ojos aperlados.

Los espías pasaron el cerco alegando que iban a un templo a pedir ayuda a el. Debido a que dijeron ser del País de los demonios, se creyó que pedían ayuda para lidiar con el Reibi, un fallido intento por crear un biju artificial que pudiera meter a su país en el mapa como una de las naciones más poderosas en el mundo.

Así que los dejaron pasar con un documento que acreditaba su estancia legal seis días en la aldea, quemando el día de ayer en averiguar a grandes rasgos que tan diferente era el lugar con respecto a la última vez que su señora vivío ahí.

Los Channeling estaban paseando por el distrito comercial cuando un joven ladrón tomó la bolsa con el dinero que Sharla traía, la pareja de cambia formas iba a comenzar la persecución del bribón cuando un borrón naranja los paso y dejó fuera de combate al ladrón en cuestión de segundos.

Naruto: Aquí tiene - Le devolvió de forma cortes el Uzumaki el dinero a la "Sacerdotisa" que se le quedaba mirando fijamente a Naruto ante las maliciosas murmuraciones de la multitud.

Aldeano: Una sacerdotisa, seguro va a matar al demonio - Era la idea de varios en la multitud, sin embargo se decepcionaron cuando Sharla como agradecimiento le invitó a comer a donde quisiera ya que no conocían de un buen sitio para comer, cosa que aceptó encantado Naruto pues su tía y sus estudiantes fueron llamadas a la Torre Hokage y tardarían en volver.

Dentro de sus mentes los Channeling hacían la danza de la victoria pues una de sus dos principales encomiendas la iban a cumplir o mejor dicho las dos, Naruto vio a una decaída Hinata saliendo de la panadería pues no había ya rollos de canela, Naruto preguntó si podría abusar de ellos para invitar a su amiga, cosa que mentalmente agradecían a la creación pues prácticamente tenían la mayoría de su labor técnicamente hecha.

Torak: Claro, entre más, que mejor- Decía Torak muy cordial como era él.

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Quiéres venir a comer ramen con mis nuevos amigos? - Preguntó el Uzumaki a su amiga.

Hinata: ¿En serio? - decía apenas la Hyuga - ¿Me invitaron a mi también?

Naruto: Claro que…. Este…¿como se llaman?- dijo de forma descarada el Uzumaki que recién había caído en cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de los sacerdotes que había ayudado

Torak: Miroku- Se presentó sonriendo con mucha alegría y desparpajo el joven.

Sharla: Kikyo - Mencionó con simpleza la joven, si bien su saludo se sentía más frío que el de Miroku era aún así muy cordial y amistoso.

Hinata: No quiero abusar de tus amigos - Decía jugueteando con sus dedos índices la ojiperla.

Kikyo: (Es justo como la reina la describió) - Pensaba Sharla sonriendo cálidamente.

Miroku: Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo quiero comer - Decía Miroku tras gruñir su estómago haciéndolo reír a él y a Naruto.

* * *

Twilight, Sunset y Luna estaban impasibles ante los consejos de la aldea, ambos consejos habían oído el día de su llegada a la aldea de que había una Uzumaki en la aldea y además pariente de Kushina, los más imbéciles creían que al fin podrían quitarle el apellido al demonio ya que deshonraba la memoria de Kushina, otros sólo rogaban que sólo fuera una Uzumaki y algunos más arrogantes y mezquinos ya pensaban como sacar ventaja de ella.

Tsuki: ¿Para que se ha solicitado mi presencia exactamente? - Preguntó Luna a los consejos que la analizaban a fondo mientras hacía con aplomo la pregunta.

¿?: ¿Que relación tenía con Kushina Uzumaki?- preguntó Koharu Utatane sin ceremonia alguna.

Tsuki: Éramos hermanas, evidentemente no de sangre, fui adoptada por Arashi Uzumaki, el Uzukage, pero debido a un problema, o mejor dicho a una fuerte pelea entre Kushina y yo nos distanciamos. - Dijo suspirando.

Mikoto: Recuerdo muy bien eso- Corroboró la matriarca Uchiha - Ella decía tener una hermana distanciada de ella por un conflicto familiar.

Hiruzen sabía que los Uzumaki eran muy obstinados y orgullosos, una mala combinación a la hora de pedir perdón o de aceptar la culpa siquiera, no le extrañaba que no lograra hacer las pases con su hermana antes de morir.

Danzo: ¿Y como sabe que Uzumaki Naruto es su sobrino?- pregunto Danzō impaciente.

Tsuki: Como mencione, soy adoptada, es verdad, pero estoy tan bien capacitada en las artes en las que los Uzumaki de sangre eran muy temidos, siendo sólo superada por la propia Kushina, una de esas habilidades en las que estoy bien capacitada es la sensoria, el chakra de Uzumaki Naruto es similar al de mi hermana y emite una segunda firma, lo que claramente me dice que es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi - Dijo tranquilamente.

Civil: ¡Eso no es cierto, es Èl demonio! - Exclamó rabioso un imbécil en el consejo civil.

Un terrible instinto asesino se dejó sentir, muy sofocante y aplastante, lo que denotaba una increíble sensación de poder de la fuente de ese sentido, el emisor no era el Sandaime, no era alguien en la fracción shinobi del consejo, era Luna que haciendo uso de su voz real y de su porte y aura, avanzó un poco en dirección de ese civil.

Tsuki: ¡COMO VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASI A MI FAMILIA TE ENVIARE AL TÁRTARO DE LA PEOR FORMA QUE SE ME OCURRA! - Mientras su cuerpo emanaba una aura azul obscuro, casi negro.

Muchos en la sala tuvieron un deja vu, Hiashi por un fugaz momento vio a Hana reflejada en Luna, recordaba amargamente la última ocasion en la que Danzō trató de hacerse con el control del niño, prácticamente Luna había amenazado al concejal de la misma forma en la que su esposa había amenazado a Danzō de la misma manera.

Hiashi sabía eso, su esposa era más fuerte que él, lo que era decir mucho, la única kunoichi que superaba a su difunta esposa era la propia Kushina y ahora aqui tenía frente a ella a una mujer que actuaba igual ante una amenaza o agravio contra el niño.

Hiashi: (Lo siento cariño, he roto mi promesa) - Pensaba en verdad arrepentido por maltratar a Hinata y abandonar a Naruto.

Shibi: ¿Y que piensa hacer con esa información?- preguntó el Aburame cauteloso, el secretamente había ido ayudando al niño con los años, se lo debía tanto a su amigo como a su antiguo amor, el sabía que por mucho que su clan, el de Hiashi y el de Tsume fueran muy unidos, jamás habrían consentido su relación con Hana, eso y el hecho de que vio que realmente Hiashi era el que la hacia verdaderamente feliz le hizo desistir de su amorío. Por ello, el dejaba despensas en su puerta y pago secretamente la cuota de su ingreso a la academia shinobi.

Además el alentó activamente a fomentar la amistad de Shino y él. Shino actuaba como todo un Aburame, siempre que Naruto no estuviera cerca, el lógico y frío niño y después joven, se dejaba convencer de Naruto y era el frecuente vigía en sus travesuras, las veces que oía reír a su hijo era por algo relacionado a Naruto, lo que le recordaba a la relación de Minato y él; como ocurrió con su padre, al ojiazul le importaba más el niño de inexpresivo rostro en vez de el asco de los bichos y eso le género a Shino el querer acercarse a Naruto, lo que fue alentado por el propio Shibi. Básicamente quería saber si Luna no trataría de vengarse de su hermana a través de él, lo que no parecía ser el caso.

Por su lado Mikoto vio a Luna y recordó un poco a su amiga, Kushina era muy amable y amigable, características que heredó Naruto, sin embargo, enfurecida era de temer y mucho, la Uzumaki jamás uso el chakra de biju para pelear, aun así, como Minato era un ejército de una sola persona que incapacitaba en vez de matar.

Tsuki: Pienso tratarlo como se supone debieron hacerlo, mi hermana y su esposo jamás querrían que fuera tratado asi - Sxpresó duramente Luna - Veo que la Konoha que recuerdo de niña sólo es eso, un recuerdo.

Koharu: ¡COMO SE ATREVE A FALTAR EL RESPETO ASI A LA ALDEA! - Reclamó furiosa Koharu.

Tsuki: Según se, el consejo civil y usted junto a dos más han ido usurpando funciones que no les corresponden, eso me dice mucho de que tan diligente se ha sido en el manejo de la aldea - Dijo callando a los consejales - En Uzu mi padre tomaba las decisiones, oyendo en busca de una opinión a sus acesores y a los consejos, el civil sólo se ocupaba de los asuntos civiles y el shinobi de los shinobi. Cosa que no ocurre aquí.

A Hiruzen le dio tristeza ver que una observadora en cierto modo imparcial daba el mismo diagnóstico que le dieron algunos de sus allegados como su hija Gine, Jiraiya o Shikaku, eso le hizo ver que la desicion que tomó, para la que envió a su alumno fue la más adecuada.

* * *

Lentamente Torak y Sharla fueron sacando sutilmente información sobre las vidas de su princesa y del protegido de su reina. Ciertamente a ella no le iba a gustar absolutamente nada lo que les contaron.

No sólo Hiashi no honró su promesa de no abandonar a Naruto, enemistó a sus princesas y consintió el maltrato psicológico tanto a Hinata como a Neji.

Si que la iba a liar Chrysalid cuando se enterase.

Estaban en esa cuando Hinata se sintió sofocada, por instinto volteo y vio a Natsu y a Ko Hyuga venir en su dirección, poniendo nervioso también a Naruto, viendo ello, los Chaneling, les pusieron una mano reconfortante en el hombro antes de hacerles una rara petición.

Miroku: Piensen en un par de personas con las que no tendrían problemas si están junto a ellas - Les pidió Miroku a ambos.

Hinata pensó en su Sensei y Naruto en Gine Sarutobi,

Tras hacer la secuencia correspondiente de sellos, los Channeling se convirtieron en esas personas, al tiempo que los Hyuga entraban buscando a Hinata.

Natsu: Hinata sama, es hora de volver al complejo - Dijo la nana de Hanabi con asco por tener cerca a Naruto.

Ko: Su padre no vera esto con buenos ojos- concordó Ko.

Miroku: ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó "Gine".

Ko y Natsu: Gine sama - Se inclinaron los miembros de la rama secundaria en una muestra de respeto - Disculpe el no haberla visto.

Sharla: (Están tan molestos con el chico que ni me notaron) - Pensaba la Channeling.

Sharla: Nosotras en persona iremos a dejar a Hinata al complejo - Les fulminó "Kurenai" con la mirada intimidando a Ko y a Natsu.

Ko: Sólo no tarden - Pidió Ko únicamente.

Los Hyuga se fueron, al estar ellos a una distancia segura, los Channeling regresaron a su forma y vieron que los ojos de Hinata y Naruto estaban anegados en lágrimas.

* * *

 **Hace siete años.**

Un par de chunin habían arrinconado a Naruto en un callejón, Hinata había ido por su madre para que lo ayudará llegando con ella justo a tiempo, Hana intuía que estaba en cinta nuevamente por lo que decidió hacer uso de su mejor truco de forma pacífica, así que se transformó en el Hokage y usando clones de sombras, las transformó en una unidad ANBU.

Hana: ¿Que esta pasando? - Preguntó furioso el "Sandaime" a la turba.

Tipo: Hokage sama… - Trató de decir alguien.

Hana: ¡LARGO O LOS MATÓ! - Bramó furioso el kage falso.

Cuando todos se fueron, la reina deshizo su transforma y sus clones y llevado al niño en su espalda, lo llevó al completo Hyuga a que Ran Hyuga, su dama de compañía curara al Uzumaki.

* * *

Miroku: ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Miroku preocupado por la reacción de los genin.

Naruto: S...sólo, nos recordaron a alguien muy querido para nosotros - Respondió entre cortado y con mucho cariño Naruto.

Hinata: La única persona con una habilidad asi de buena con el henge era mi mamá - Completo Hinata.

Sharla: (Con lo que han vivido, no me extraña que ambos extrañen a su majestad) - Pensaba Sharla viendo a los amigos.

Hinata: ¿Me enseñarían? - Preguntó Hinata de repente.

Ambos: ¿Eh? - Se sorprendieron los sacerdotes.

Naruto: Enseñemos a hacer el Henge tan bien como ustedes - Pidió Naruto.

Kikio: ¿Por que quieren aprender a nuestro nivel ese jutsu? - interrogó la sacerdotisa.

Hinata: Mamá era tan buena para hacer el Henge que incluso si se convertía en un halcón, era capaz de alzar el vuelo, en su memoria, quiero ser tan buena con ese jutsu como lo era ella - Dijo sin tartamudear y con gran convicción Hinata.

Naruto: Si, por eso es que he entrando mi Jutsu sexy, es lo más cercano a las habilidades de Hana-kasan con el henge que he podido hacer - Apuntó Naruto.

Si bien en otros universos, Naruto creó ese jutsu capaz incluso de vencer a Diosas conejas por tener un buen truco para jugar bromas en su arsenal, en este mundo, eso era lo más cerca de igualar a Hana y su maestría en el Henge, por lo que a modo de homenaje, trataba de perfeccionar al menos, el convertirse en alguien del género opuesto a toda cabalidad.

Miroku: ¿Porque no? - Mencionó quitado de la pena Miroku.

Hinata: ¿Y tu entrenamiento Naruto Kun?- Preguntó Hinata - ¿No se enojara Kakashi sensei?

Naruto: Kakashi… como no - Dijo con sarcasmo el ojiazul - Veré como, pero entrenaré con ellos, además, dudó que mi tía Tsuki me lo prohíba.

Hinata: ¿Tia Tsuki? - Preguntó atónita la ojiperla, a quien se le iluminó la cara, su amor secreto merecía ser feliz y si de alguna forma encontró a un familiar, le daba gusto.

Para los Channeling, esa reacción no paso desapercibida y sonrieron encantados por ello.

Sharla y Torak: (A la reina le dará gusto saber esto) - Pensaron los heraldos de la reina.

Una vez que comieron, acordaron un lugar y una hora en la tarde para entrenar, hecho eso, los Chaneling se despidieron de Naruto y Hinata que se fueron contentos porque creyeron hacer un nuevo par de amigos.

* * *

 **Hace algunos días.**

Hiruzen oyó todo lo que Naruto y Tsuki hablaron y no estaba feliz, más que estar enojado estaba hasta la verg... bueno ustedes entienden, seguían desafiando su orden de no hacer miserable la vida del niño y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar, ya vería Kakashi en cuanto regresara, de momento, tenía algo que hacer.

El hokage se dirigió a las aguas termales y se enfiló al mejor sitio para espiar a las doncellas que se estuvieran bañando y como lo esperaba, Jiraiya, su alumno espiaba a las jóvenes mientras hacia anotaciones en una libreta, como podía hacer perfectamente bien las dos cosas al mismo tiempo al día de hoy era un misterio para Hiruzen pero ese no era el punto.

Le tocó el hombro y el Sanin le despacho, le insitio y lo hizo molesto, una tercera vez y Jiraiya muy cabreado le dijo.

Jiraiya: ¡DEJAME SEGUIR EN PAZ CON MI INVESTIGACION!.

¿?: ¡Kyaaa, un pervertido!- exclamó furiosa Yoshino Nara que estaba ahí para relajarse junto a Shirona Yamanaka y a Keiko Akimichi.

Ellas salieron con una toalla y masacraron al peliblanco que murmuraba que valió la pena, al ver la belleza de la madre de Chouji y comprobar que la leyenda urbana que decía que en realidad las mujeres Akimichi eran muy bellas y que eso sólo se veía, si consumían la píldora roja de su clan, era verdad.

Pasado el incidente, el Hokage que se había escondido, arrastró a su alumno a un lugar privado para hablar.

Jiraiya: No tenía que ser tan duró sensei - Se acomodaba el hombro Jiraiya - Se lo juró que llegue hoy y ya iba en camino a ver a mi ahijado para que me conozca y ver en que puedo ayudarlo para que gane su combate.

Hiruzen: Eso no será necesario - Comento el Sandaime.

Jiraiya: Vaya, me da gusto ver que Kakashi prefirió entrenar a los dos.

Hiruzen: Se fue ayer con Sasuke a las montañas - Le dio a conocer - En realidad, la persona que va a entrenar a Naruto, esta plenamente capacitada para sacar su máximo potencial y lo hará de buena gana.

Jiraiya: ¿Y quien es tan maravilloso sensei? - Quiso adivinar entre las alumnas de Kushina - Sólo que Hana Inuzuka o Yugao Uzuki sea la persona a quien se refiere.

Hiruzen: No, su sensei se llama Tsuki, Tsuki Uzumaki - Le dijo el viejo al Sanin que casi se infarto ahí mismo.

Jiraiya: ¡UZUMAKI! - Exclamó - ¿Hay otra Uzumaki?

Hiruzen: Hermana de Kushina de hecho - Corroboró Hiruzen - Y obviamente no esta nada agusto con el trató para con su sobrino, de hecho quiero pedirte un favor - El sandaime le entregó un pergamino con algo sellado - Llevalo directamente a Ozai-sama, son las pruebas documentadas del maltrato que Naruto ha recibido en la aldea, ahora que oficialmente hay un Uzumaki Jounin, no hay nada que salve al consejo civil para que sigan abusando de él.

Jiraiya asintió y se puso en marcha sin más, si esa tal Tsuki era como Kushina, sabía que atenuaría su furia el saber que fue a cumplir la encomienda de su sensei, le tomaría diez días el ir y volver con una respuesta, pero el peliblanco sabía que valdría la pena.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en medio de un pequeño estanque, en medio de una tabla en posición de flor de loto, Ino, Kiba, Hinata y Chouji habían seguido a Naruto al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba practicando hace días, ellas esperaban ver a la supuesta tía del ojiazul pero sólo estaban ahí Yūya y Towa.

Towa leía un pergamino sobre sellos ávidamente, si había algo que facinara a la princesa de la amistad era el aprender cosas nuevas, así que con todo lo necesario practicaba Fuinjutsu, mientras la pelinaranja practicaba las katas del Kick contact, ya que le intereso el estilo de lucha inventado por Luna muy similar a una combinación de Tae kwan do con Cappoeira.

Naruto: ¿En serio meditar es un entrenamiento? - Preguntaba el Uzumaki algo impaciente.

Twilight: Es de vital importancia - Decía Towa sin apartar su vista del pergamino.

Sunset: Eso te ayudara a estar centrado, con la cabeza fría y te dará ventaja a la hora de los ejercicios de control de chakra - Concordó Yūya.

Naruto: ¿No podemos saltarnos eso? Y pasar al jutsu que mi tía me dejó - Preguntó haciendo ojitos de cachorro, dificultado bastante que la alicornio y la unicornio dijeran "No".

Towa: Nos va a matar si desobedecemos - Dijo exagerando la princesa.

Naruto: Y a todo esto, ¿A donde fue? - Quiso saber el motivo de porque su tía se fue temprano.

Towa: Tsuki sensei fue a ver si Hikari Hoshi [Hikari Hoshi significa Light Star] - Naruto la veia extrañado - Nuestra tercer integrante de equipo, llegó al punto de reunión, de ser así, la traerá de regreso - Mintió la pelimorada.

La biju lo sabía, pero Luna le dijo a donde iba en realidad, vaya que Konoha lamentaría el maltrato hacia su mejor y único amigo.

* * *

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en su trono cuando una luz la cegó de forma temporal, Discord y las demás Mane six junto a Shinning y su esposa estaban ahí, esperando oír a la princesa de la noche y saber como era el príncipe, pero la cara larga de Luna rápidamente les bajo a todos el ánimo.

Luna: Celly, realmente no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir - Dijo muy seria y enojada.

* * *

Los Chaneling se inclinaron ante su majestad y cuando ella les hizo el ademán de hablar, la espía con un gesto triste se inclinó hacia su señora.

Al mismo tiempo, Sharla y Luna iniciaban más o menos de la misma manera.

Sharla/Luna: Lamento decir esto, pero han deshonrado tu deseo hermana\su majestad…

 **Y corte.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lobo Obscuro** : Pues tu critica es una de las más constructivas y coherente, me agrada, lamento los problemas de continuidad y tanto animebot aremos los posible por arreglar ese problema.

Hola - Humano o poni pensando

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando

 ** _Suiton: Rasengan_** \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 4: **Las nubes negras son indicio de tormenta.**

El gran salón del trono quedó en el absoluto absoluto silencio, Celestia esperaba que su hermana sonriera y la hablara de maravillas sobre su hijo, las palabras simplemente no eran lo que ella y sus demás invitados esperaban oír.

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó con miedo a la princesa del Sol.

Luna solo suspiro cansada, ordenando sus ideas antes de hablar ya que sabia que lo dirían a todos los impresionaría y dejarían pasmados.

Luna: Lamento decirlo pero Konoha ha deshonrado el sacrificio de tu esposo y tuyo - Comenzó sin adorno alguno - Tratan a mi sobrino como un paria, en el mejor de los casos la aldea en general lo ignora. Pero en el peor de los casos, han intentado asesinarlo sin piedad, o eso me ha dicho Kurama.

El gesto de espanto de Celestia fue muy elocuente sobre el pensamiento general, eso no tuvo que haber sucedido, esa mierda no tenia que haber pasado.

Celestia: ¿P... pero qué hay de mis amigas, Mikoto, Hana, mis alumnas... Mi sensei o Jiraiya? - Dijo con una voz temblorosa, poco identificable entre miedo y enojo.

Luna: Mikoto Uchiha apenas y puede criar a su hijo Sasuke, su clan fue diezmado hasta la casi extinción, Hana Hyuga murió cuando Naruto tenía seis años, ella lo velaba por el niño hasta su fallecimiento - Celestia se sintió mal por el desarrollo de su mejor amiga, al menos ella si vio por su hijo - Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yugi y Yugao Uzuki lo ven pero en secreto debido a ciertos problemas, con respecto a sus padrinos, no pude averiguar mucho - Dijo que en la aldea se sabia poco o nada de los Sanin.

Celestia: ¿Y qué hay de Kakashi? - Preguntó comenzando a enojarse la princesa.

Luna: Él es su sensei pero lo ignora, pero de acuerdo con lo que el propio Naruto me contó, todo lo que sabe de ser un shinobi lo ha aprendido de Kurama y viendo a algunos otros ninjas, Kakashi solo le "enseñó" a trepar por los árboles, aunque ni eso ¿Por qué? Kurama ya se lo había enseñado, le sugirió que fingiera no conocer el ejercicio para no tener problemas y valla que no se equivocó al recomendarle eso, cuando su otra alumna logró el ejercicio antes que Sasuke Uchiha, el la ridiculizó diciendo que pudo rápidamente gracias a sus insignificantes de chakra. A tu hijo le costó trabajo serenarse para no tratar la fracturarle la cabeza a Kakashi por ese comentario - Dijo con rabia contenida.

El enojo de Celestia no era algo que muchos hubieran visto, por eso los pobres que la han visto enojados han sufrido una muerte segura, estar internados en el hospital de la vida o cosas similares.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Sharla: Su esposo ha deshonrado su juramento ni reina - Comenzó a contarlo - No sólo no cuido su protegido, Naruto Uzumaki, como le prometió, ha alimentado la discordia entre sus hijas y ha hecho que el odio de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga crezca con respecto a la fama principal.

La reina sólo se desplomó en su trono, el peor escenario que estaba segura no sucedería, al final paso, fue tanto que no lo soporto y se sentó, por lo que algo perturbada por este hecho, Sharla espero un poco que su reina se recuperara para poder seguir relatando.

Torak: Con respecto a la princesa Hinata, ella es fuerte, pero es muy insegura, solo tiene dos amigos, los cuales son Naruto Uzumaki y su compañero de equipo Shino Aburame. Por lo que hemos averiguado, las alumnas de su mejor amiga también la han ayudado lo mejor que pueden, aunque también en secreto, lo ha hecho uno de los compañeros de equipo de Minato Namikaze.

Chysalis: Shibi - Dijo con una sonrisa un poco más tranquila.

La Chaneling asintió y siguió.

Sharla: El joven es virtualmente un fantasma en su aldea, realmente tiene poca gente que lo trata bien, incluso su sensei, Kakashi Hatake lo abandono a medio torneo para concentrarse en su otro Alumno, Sasuke Uchiha - Dijo refiriéndose a la tercera etapa de los examenes Chunnin.

Chrysalis: ¿Torneo? - Preguntó sin entender la reina.

Torak: Según sabía, habra un torneo en unos veinte días aproximadamente, en dicho torneo a Naruto Uzumaki le toca enfrentarse a Neji Hyuga, el novato del año pasado. Su majestad, debe saber que en una ronda preliminar, casi mata a su hija - Dijo algo nervioso por lo que pasaría adelante.

Y entonces sí, la reina comenzó a soltar un terrible instinto asesino, era tan fuerte que sus súbditos jamas habían sentido esto de parte de su reina.

Chrysalis: C... continua - Dijo tratando de contener su furia.

Torak: Naruto Uzumaki evitó que la matara bloqueando su golpe y sanándola discretamente con el chakra de su inquilina, incluso juró por la sangre derramada de su hija que paga pagará por esa persona - Dijo seriamente.

Chrysalis: Pero Kakashi lo dejó a su suerte - Exprese fríamente la reina - Entonces, enviare a el capitan de los guardias con ustedes, no se que tanto lo pueda ayudar en veinte dias, pero eso no importa, no quiero que muera - Dijo preocupada por Naruto y al mismo tiempo enojada con Hiashi y Neji.

Los Channeling sonrieron, en ese punto al menos consiguieron darle paz a la reina.

Sharla: No es necesario su majestad, afortunadamente llegó a la aldea una Uzumaki, aparentemente su madre tenía una pariente viva y ella lo encontró, por lo que sabemos, además de tratarlo bien, es el que entrena para que pueda afrontar su combate - Dijo de forma resumida lo que Naruto les contó.

Esa al menos fue una buena noticia para Chrysalis, pero seguía muy enojada por los pobres de su hija. Los Channeling entonces le contaron un poco de lo que pudo averiguar y fue cuando tocaron un tema que era de sumo interés para su señora.

* * *

Luna continuó narrando cosas respecto de Naruto y en general de Konoha, su corrupción en el consejo y la incapacidad del Hokage para hacer algo y lo hizo, que llevó un evento de sumo interés.

Luna: También, hace dos noches que me entere de que Suna y la nueva aldea Oto, invadirán Konoha el día del examen - Dio a saber la alicornio de la noche.

Celestia: ¿Porque Suna eso eso? Mi marido logró convencer a Rasa de firmar una alianza con ellos - Dijo que lo recordaban lo que es un Minato con el Yodaime Kasekage.

Luna: Bueno, verás Celly ... - Comenzó Luna su relato.

Flash back

Hace dos noches, mundo shinobi.

Luna venía de regreso a un entrenamiento nocturno, a la princesa de la noche le costaba trabajo el cambio de horario; sufrió el mismo incidente que las personas que estaban en un país donde el horario era tan diferente que cuando esa persona estaba acostumbrada a dormir, los demás estaban despiertos.

Por eso, un poco de entrenamiento, para quemar algo de energía y poder descansar de forma natural y fue cuando lo oyó. A lo lejos oyó gracias a su desarrollado sentido de audición murmullos agónicos de alguien, al llegar al lugar, vio a Hayate Gecko tratando de arrastrarse a un lugar seguro y a alguien siguiendo la pista. A ella eso le habría tenido sin cuidado, si no supiera que Hayate no solo no odiaba a Naruto, sino que desde antes de formalizar su noviazgo con Yugao, era uno de los pocos ANBU que se le encomendo cuidarlo, se tomaba en serio la labor por no creerlo un demonio reencarnado. Usando una de sus mejores ilusiones, le hizo creer a sus perseguidores, Kabuto Yakushi de Oto y a Baki el sensei del único equipo de Suna en las finales que lo alcanzaron y le dieron muerte y que ahí mismo se deshicieron de las pruebas.

Luna: Debo llevarlo a un lugar seguro - Dijo levantandolo sobre su hombro - Debo comunicarme con Twilight - Dijo para lanzar un hechizo haciendo aparecer un papel y una pluma con la que escribió rápidamente y mando el mensaje a Twilight.

Ella se lo llevó a un escondite que localizó en sus caminatas nocturnas y cuando llegó ya se encontraba Twilight esperandola.

Twiligh: Princesa, ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntar por el mensaje que no decia mayor cosa.

Luna: Ayúdame a salvarlo - Dijo bajando a Hayate.

Asi que con magia lograron estabilizarlo lo suficiente para que no muriera, entonces Luna saco un pergamino y lo sello en el.

Fin del flash back

Celestia: Supongo que Hiruzen no sabe de ella - Aseguró Celestia que recibió una sonrisa cruel y con satisfacción por la respuesta de parte de Luna.

Luna: Han buscado a Hayate pero no lo encontraron, de hecho - Ella sacó su alforja de los dos pergaminos y al des sellar el contenido de uno, un poni terrestre color terracota de crin negra con una Cutie mark de una Katana con una luna creciente, que se veía moribundo, estaba en estado de éxtasis - Lo traje aquí, que debemos salvar su vida por cuidar a Naruto, pero el que la aldea se separó o no de la invasión Recaude en tus cascos - Dijo viendo a su hermana.

La diosa del Sol mandó llamar a sus médicos reales y les ordenó salvar la vida de Hayate a toda costa, llevándolos a los médicos reales para cumplir su orden.

Discord: Opinó que deberíamos adelantarnos a ellos y reducir a ese lugar a cenizas - Opinó el dragón que fue el primero del grupo en hablar. Todo el tiempo en el relato de Luna, las Mane six, los regentes del Reino de cristal y el dios del caos oyeron en silencio, enfureciendo todos, incluso las siempre cordiales Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban visiblemente furiosas.

Celestia: Shinning - Se dirigió Celestial a el esposo de su sobrina - Quiero que prepare a nuestros mejores soldados, participaremos en esa invasión - Dijo seriamente.

Shinning: Como ordene princesa - Dijo en una pose firme y llendose a buscar a los mejores soldados que encontrara.

Celestia: Rainbow, también quiero que le informes a los Wonderbolts que se preparen, también participarán - Dijo seriamente.

Rainbow: Como órdenes princesa - La pegaso azul hizo un saludo militar y salio disparada.

Applejack: !Por mis corrales! - exclamó sorprendida el ex elemento de la honestidad - ¿Vamos a invadir otra dimensión?

Celestia: No, ayudaremos a Konoha - Mencionó que contenía lo mejor que pudo su ira la diosa del Sol.

Todos: ¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEE ?! - Exclamaron en shock.

Celestia: Se lo debo a Minato y las personas que ayudaron a mi hijo - Explicó la princesa - Una vez que repelamos la invasión, Naruto vendrá a vivir aquí.

Discord: ¿Como lo sabes? - Hizo la observación el draconequus.

Celestia: Se que vendrá - Decía con convicción Celestia mientras veía el techo...

* * *

En el palacio de la reina, Sharla le explicó cómo vio la pelea de Hayate y los demás y se enteró de la invasión. También con tristeza le mencionó que no pudo salvarlo, dando a saber que aún antes de ser novio de Yugao, el trataba bien al niño y lo protegía cada vez que debía hacerlo.

Chrysalis: Pobre Yugao - Decía afligida la Reina Changeling. Se quedó callada unos momentos solo para despues llamar la atención de sus súbditos y expresar - Capitán Stone Cold, prepare a las tropas.

Un changeling con una armadura solemnemente, invadir Konoha era la menos lo que se merecían esos bastardos, pero la orden completa de su reina lo sacó de balance.

Chrysalis: Iremos de encubiertos y repeleremos a los invasores, después de todo, alguien debe honrar el sacrificio de mis mejores amigos - Dijo mientras recordaba a sus amigos Shibi, Tsume, Mikoto, Kushina y Minato - Eso sí, una vez concluida la invasión, me traeré a mis hijas ya Naruto a vivir aquí.

Torak: ¿Cree que puede traerlos? - Preguntó.

Chrysalis: Créanme mis súbditos sin importar quién se oponga, ni porque la mismísima Celestia fuera quien se oponga, evitara que traiga conmigo a mis hijas y a Naruto - Dijo muy seriamente.

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru y Choji aún seguían espiando, habían oído que la famosa Tsuki estaba buscando a una tal Hikari, pero aún tenía curiosidad por Naruto en su entrenamiento. Para los demás fue un decepcionante ver un Naruto meditando durante una hora que permanecieron espiando, por eso se fueron del lugar.

Al irse, la alicornio morada reprimió una risita y la hizo el ademán de Naruto para salir de la tabla. Caminado a tierra firme a través del agua, el cual fue el primer ejercicio de control que le enseñó la princesa de la noche.

Twilight: Ahora Naruto, veremos los fundamentos de un buen jutsu defensivo - Comenzaba diciendo Twilight.

La princesa de la amistad supuso que el ojiazul al igual que su madre debía ser un alicornio, así que daba por sentado que era capaz de realzar la magia de gran nivel.

Por ello, estaba enseñando por ejercicios prácticos cómo hacer la barrera mágica.

Algo que Celestia les informó, era el como los realizaba, muchos de sus hechizos los canalizaba en otras partes de su cuerpo en vez de su frente, por sus manos o por su boca generalmente. Por lo que hizo trampa y usó un pretexto para poder usar sus hechizos, que era exclusivamente para el uso de los Uzumaki.

Claro está, Fugaku y otros Uchiha tratando de tomar su "jutsu" usando el Sharingan pero fracasaron miserablemente.

La diferencia entre los jutsu y la magia, los hacia icompatibles. Es decir que Luna o Celestia al igual que cualquier unicornio, podían pasar por el entrenamiento para el Senjutsu sin mayor dificultad, canalizar esa energía para ellos era tan natural como respirar gracias a que poseian las habilidades fisicas de los ponis terrestres, el control de los pegasos y la habilidad de manipular la energía de los unicornios. El único evitante a esto era la energia fisica que no estaban del todo acostumbradas a usar ya que usaban más la magia que otra cosa.

Lo que evitó que el Sharingan copiara a Celestia.

Mikoto solo lo intentó una vez y fracaso como los demás. Veían el flujo y los sellos para hacer el hechizo. Sin embargo, la energía verde que mezclaba su amiga estaba fuera de su comprensión. Así que, mintiendo un poco, mencionó que tenía un sello para evitar que robaran sus justu. Algo que no se tomaron bien los ambiciosos, pero aun así se tragaron la mentira.

Afortunadamente, Naruto tenía un control natural de la energía gracias a los básicos entrenamientos de Kurama para dominar los hechizos básicos por lo que enseñarle era sencillo

También lo era gracias a Rainbow. La alicornio notó que el Uzumaki aprendió mejor con su cuerpo, Naruto no era el tonto que la mayoría creía. ¡Oh no! Era un genio por el derecho propio. Simplemente aprendia distinto a como la mayoría lo hacía. Siendo su cuerpo su herramienta de aprendizaje.

Usando su experiencia previa, Twilight desarrolló un programa de aprendizaje que Naruto superó con creces. Ya fuera que era el método ideal para aprender, su terminación o que al fin alguien se tomaba el tiempo a demás de Kurama para enseñarle, el genin avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Prueba de ello era que esa misma tarde, Naruto ya dominaba seis hechizos, dos de defensa, dos ofensivos, uno de curación y uno que era tanto ofensivo como defensivo. En definitiva, Naruto confiaba en que trapearía el piso con Neji.

Mientras Naruto regresaba a casa, en Canterlot todos veían con la mirada desencajada a sus princesas, del otro pergamino, la diosa de la noche safo una enorme cantidad de boles con ramen y ambas princesas empezaron la carniceria de ramen, deboran cuatrocientos tazones de humeante ramen que iba desde el vegetariano, del miso, incluso había de cerdo y pescado.

Al ver su alimento preciado de los dioses, Celestia se lanzó a devorarlo al igual que Luna como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cautelosos los demás se acercaron a probar esa rara comida, encontrándola buena la mayoría de ellos. Pero la recatada Rarity, la princesa Cadence y la alegre Pinkie pie lo probaron y les encanto tanto que se unieron a la masacre de ramen.

Después de haber dejado uno que otro por ahi, lo que sucedió fue que le mandaron los que sobraron a Trixie "Discord le envió a Trixie unos tres", Celestia roja por el espectáculo que dio, fue con Hayate, para ver su estado.

Llegó a la habitación que le preparan y lo vio ya estabilizado. Aparentemente Luna y su ex alumna hicieron un buen trabajo por lo que los doctores realmente solo le dieron una buena transfusión de sangre que era lo que hacía falta.

La diosa lo vio despertar lentamente, por lo que le habló con voz calmada y pausada.

Celestia: ¿Estas bien, no te duele algo Hayate? - Preguntó ella preocupada.

Hayate: Mmm, Kushina-sama - Decía medio dormido - Así que morí y llegue al mundo puro - Dijo en un tono triste.

Y al abrir bien los ojos a la otra parte de las visiones más majestuosas de la creación.

Una especie de unicornio con alas que lo miraba preocupada, la criatura tenía una crin etérea que tenía varios colores, de un pelaje níveo, ojos muy brillantes y bellos. Definitivamente esa invocación debe ser el líder de su clan. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba porque creyó oír a la sensei de su novia hace unos momentos.

Hayate: ¿Donde estoy? - Preguntó el espadachín apenas.

Celestia: Nos encontramos en mi castillo, estamos en Canterlot, la capital del reino poni de Equestria - Le informo haciendo que el se conmosionara, que la voz de esa invocación es igual a la de Kushina Uzumaki .

Hayate: ¿Cómo? Donde dices que estoy - Dijo muy confundido - ¿Cómo es que tienes la voz de Kushina? - Dijo y de forma lenta y con precaución acerca de su "mano" a donde se supone que estaba su espada.

Celestia: Ni lo intentes Hayate, no tienes tu espada - Dijo viendo los movimientos de Hayate - Y aunque las tuvieras no creo que puedas usarla sin saber cómo agarrar cosas con tus cascos.

Hayate: ¿Cascos? - Dijo y con presures acerco sus manos a su rostro para verlas, pero se llevo el susto de su vida al ver que no tenia manos y en vez de eso tenia pesuñas, rapidamente bajo su vista para ver todo su cuerpo y llevarse otro susto y ver que su cuerpo era el de un caballo - ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - Grito asustado por este hecho.

Celestia: ¡¿Hayate?! - Preguto asustada por la reacción del Jounin con tos eterna.

Hayate: ¿¡QUÉ ME HICIERON!? - Dijo intentado levantarse para atacar pero al intentar pararse perdió toda la fuerza de sus piernas y callo al suelo, sin mencionar que su heridas casi se vuelven a abrir - Mierda - Susurro por el dolor.

Celestia: Por favor tranquilízate Hayate, fue muy difícil sanarte, si te mueves así te desangraras - Dijo acercándose y con su magia lo levito y lo coloco en la posición en la que estaba - No te hemos hecho nada, mi hermana te vio sumamente herido y te tajo aquí para salvarte.

Hayate: ¡Entonces! ¡¿Cómo mierda me paso esto?! - Pregutó muy enojado.

Celestia: Es un efecto secundario del viaje - Dijo preparandose para la explicación que tendria que darle al Jounin.

Hayate: ¿Viaje? - Se pregunto - (Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde mierda es Equestria? No recuerdo que alguien la haya mencionado alguna vez) - Pensó confundido.

Celestia: Veras Hayate, estas en otra dimensión - Dijo soltando la bomba esperando que los años en Hayate lo hayan hecho más exceptico.

Hayate: ¿Otra dimensión? - Dijo de forma tranquila y sin sentimientos, su rostro poco a poco empezo a volverse el de un demente - ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ! ¡MALDITOS DE SUNA ME METIERON A UN GENJUTUS PARA VOLVERME LOCO! ¡PERO ESO NO ME DERROTARA! - Dijo gritandole a Celestia y simultáneamente la apuntaba acusadoramente.

Celestia: Esto no es un genjutus, si entiendo que es difícil de entender pero, te lo explicare - Dijo asombrando a Hayate, el solo había sido visto y hablado con Kushina las veces que se podía buscar en Yugao o en misiones, pero ese tono, esa la personalidad tranquila y pasiva era la misma que la de Kushina.

Hayate: Esta bien - Dijo, no estaba seguro pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

* * *

Naruto se encuentra sudando mares mientras estaba haciendo lagartijas con un solo dedo mientras era supervisado por Sunset, junto a El, Twilight hacia lo mismo pero con mucha mayor facilidad aunque tenia sus problemas para ello, Sunset tenia mayor experiencia con el uso del cuerpo humano y de cierta manera le daba gracias a la Rainbow de su mundo.

Naruto: ¿Esto es necesario para el Jutsu? - Dijo mientras hacia mucho esfuerzo.

Sunset: No te sirve de nada conocer las mejores tecnicas si te pueden vencer de un golpe - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Twilight: Realmente es más difícil al principio - Dijo cuando después de acostumbrarse a un poco era más fácil al descubrir que usar su codo hacía más fácil que poner mas esfuerzo en su muñeca.

Naruto: A mi no me parece Towa-san - Dijo aunque el entrenamiento de Kurama no era fácil, no era tan difícil, solo podía hacer lagartijas con un brazo, pero solo un dedo eso es muy del "cejotas", más bien conocido como Rock Lee.

Kurama: **(Vamos Naruto, no te desanimes, si ellas pueden tu también podrás hacerlo)** \- Dijo animando al rubio.

Ambas tanto Sunset como Twilight rieron, pero ambas sintieron unas cuantas presencias que no eran muy amigables.

Twilight: (¿Ambus?) - Pensó curiosa - (Si lo son, pero no son los ambús del Hokage) - Pensó confundida.

Kurama: **(Asi que esa momia ya hizo su movimiento)** \- Pensó para si misma.

Sunset: (Nos están viendo muy atentos a nuestros movimientos) - Pensó algo preocupada pero sin demostrar su preocupación - (Bueno, igual, no creo que tengan oportunidad con la princesa Luna) - Pensó restandole importancia, pero al mismo tiempo poniendo una burbuja insonora a su alrededor.

Y aunque Naruto, Kurama, Sunset y Twilight no escuchaban nada de nada, por fuera y en las sombras solo se podían escuchar gritos de dolor y auxilio que se escuchaban, seguramente los pobres diablos solo podían implorar que Kami se apiadara de su alma en el otro lado porque este increíble y doloroso castigo era demasiado fuerte para que alguien en vida lo soportase.

Y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos los gritos terminaron, y desde las sombras Tsuki salio caminando tranquilamente junto a Hikari Hoshi la cual era una chica de piel bronceada, con ropas similares a las de Towa y con el pelo morado con algunos tonos de color verde. Cuando Naruto por fin había conseguido mantener un ritmo más o menos constante.

Naruto: ¡Tía! - Dijo pero justo después de eso se fue de boca que perdió la concentración y no pudo terminar con la lagartija - Eso dolió - Dijo sobándose la nariz y la mandíbula.

Tsuki: No te desconsentres - Le dijo a modo de regaño en forma de broma - Bien Naruto, te quiero presentar a mi última estudiante, Hikari Hoshi - Dijo presenteándole a la chica peli morada.

Hikari: Un placer - Dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia.

Naruto: Es un placer para mi también - Dijo devolviendo la referencia.

Tsuki: Bien, debo aumentar el ritmo de tu entrenamiento - Dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello y los nudillos, haciendo Naruto tragase saliva - Pero tranquilo, hare lo posible por que no te duela... mucho - Dijo con una sonrisa algo salvaje.

Kurama: **(Sera mejor que te prepares cachorro, ya que si este entrenamiento es lo que me imagino te va a doler, y mucho)** \- Dijo viendo como Luna se acercaba a Naruto y este sudaba balas.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Danzo estaba en una de sus muchas bases en Konoha, frente a él se encontraba uno de sus mejores hombres, el cual vio la masacre del resto de sus ambus a lo lejos, sus ojos eran dos puntos blancos y no se veía su cara más haya de su boca gracias a su mascara.

Danzo: ¡¿Todos?! - Dijo entre sorprendido y enojado, sabia que Luna era fuerte, pero no esperaba que fuera un poco menos fuerte que Kushina o tal vez igual de fuerte que ella.

Torune: Si, Danzo-sama, con ayuda de Fu, pudimos ver desde lejos pero ella se movía tan rápido entre la sobras que casi parecía que ella era la misma obscuridad - Dijo sin mostrar emoción pero aun asi algo enojado ya que ella había arruinado los planes de su señor.

Danzo: Hace lo mismo que Kushina - Dijo enojado, una de las más increíbles habilidades de Kushina era que en hambientes con luz que no fuera de la luna era más rápida y fuerte, pero aun sin la luz ella era una maquina imparable a la hora de combatir - Bien, quiero que las vigilen, tu y Fu serán los únicos que las vigilaran, háganlo a lo lejos y sin llamar la atención - Dijo con seriedad.

Torune: Si - Dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y desapareció en las sombras.

Danzo: Esta "Tsuki" sera perfecta para crear a mis nuevos soldados - Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica - Si tan solo Minato no hubiera protegido a Kushina, ya tendría a mis soldados - Dijo con algo de rencor, pero se paro de su asiento y se retiro fuera de su base, desapareciendo entre las sombras sin darse cuenta que de otro lado de las sombras salio una especie de sombra con la forma de Tsuki.

Luna: Asi que eso quieres viejo decrépito - Dijo mientras se acercaba a unos documentos y usando su magia los replicaba a la perfección - Pues yo también puedo jugar pesado - Dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras.

* * *

Mientras tanto/Reino poni.

Hayate tenia un mirada de completa confusión, todo lo que le había contado Celestia era demasiado impactante primero esta Princesa poni de otro mundo era la maestra de su novia, de paso era la esposa del cuarto Hokage y madre del actual jinchuriki, eso era demasiado para el.

Celestia: Si lo necesitas, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para digerir esta información - Le dijo preocupada por el ninja con tos.

Hayate: ... - No dijo nada - ... - El ninja seguía sin decir algo eso preocupó a Celestia, ya que ni siquiera tosió y eso era preocupante - *Tos* *Tos* Perdón, es que es demasiado para asimilar - Dijo muy shockeado.

Celestia: Esta bien, yo lo entiendo - Dijo la princesa suspirando con alivio al ver que el ninja estaba en buen estado.

Hayate: *Tos* Entonces ¿Qué pasará ahora? - Preguntó entre preocupado/asustado/curioso ya que el no tendría ni de cerca la capacidad de huir de ese lugar, aun si no estuviera herido seria incapaz de esconderse por mucho tiempo de la diosa del sol.

Celestia: Eso depende de ti - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Hayate: ¿A qué se refiere Kushina-sama? - Pregunto de forma algo despistada y mordiéndose la lengua por referirse a ella de esa forma.

Celestia: (Años que nadie me hablaba por ese nombre) - Pensó con una suave risa - Veras, ayudaremos en la invasión de Konoha, pero hasta que eso no pase no te dejaremos ir - Dijo algo triste - Pero después podrás irte si haci lo deseas, pero con la condición de no decir nada de lo que sucedió hoy y en dias posteriores a este, o hasta que yo decida decirlo por propia voluntad - Dijo seria pero muy firme.

Hayate: Lo comprendo, *Tos* *Tos* pero me podría conceder un favor *Tos* - Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Celestia: Claro, lo que sea por el novio de mi alumna - Dijo amable y cordial.

Hayate: Quiero que me deje ser parte de la invasión - Dijo esto sin toser y de forma tan seria que seria imposible no cuestionar sus motivos.

Celestia: Y ¿Eso a que se debe? - Dijo queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

Hayate: No quiero que le pase nada a Yugao - Dijo muy serio.

Celestia: ¿Acaso dudas de su fortaleza? - Pregunto muy sorprendida pensando que el iría por venganza.

Hayate: No, jamas dudaria de ella, pero si puedo asegurarme que estará bien, lo haré, además se que usted pensó que quería venganza, pero Yugao tiene prioridad para mi - Dijo tosiendo - Mi filosofía de vida es: "Vive y deja vivir" y sobreviví, mi novia es mucho más importante que una venganza vacía y sin sentido - Dijo seriamente.

Celestia: Lo entiendo, me parece bien, puedes déjame pensarlo y si tus heridas sanan bien te lo permitir - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba - (Al menos tengo el consuelo de que aun hay gente buena en Konoha) - Pensó más alegre que antes.

* * *

Mientras en Konoha

Por la calle caminaba un adolorido Naruto después del entrenamiento, esta era su hora libre en donde aprovecharía para ir con Miroku para entrenar ya que aun no podía hacer bien su **Kanpekina hengen (Tranformación perfecta)**. Que seria una especie de hengen perfecto que le permitiría transformarse en total cabalidad en cualquier otra persona o ser vivo.

Miroku: Oh, hola Naruto - Dijo volteándose para ver al rubio que se acercaba algo exhausto.

Naruto: ¿Qué tal Miroku-san? - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se esforzaba un poco para saludar con la mano alzada - Un momento ¿Y Kykio-san? - Pregunto confundido.

Miroku: Pues veras... ella fue con nuestra líder para informar nuestro estado, ella volverá en unos días - Dijo algo nervioso ya que tanto él como ella fueron a informar a su Reina pero se decidió que él volvería rápidamente para no preocupar a Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto: Esta bien - Dijo asintiendo - Entonces podemos seguir con entrenamiento.

Miroku: Claro, ven vamos a un campo de entrenamiento - Dijo mientras se dirigian a la salida de la aldea - Y cuéntame Naruto-kun, que tal te va con tu tía - Dijo intentado sacarle información de forma disimulada.

Naruto: Me esta yendo muy bien, hoy mismo volvió con otra de sus alumnas y además aumento el ritmo de mi entrenamiento, pero es muy cariñosa conmigo, la verdad no habia sentido algo como esto desde hace ya unos 6 años - Dijo algo entre feliz y triste.

Miroku: (Naruto-sama... solo espere para que la Reina vuelva) - Pensó en el cariño que su reina parecía profesarle que era equiparable con el de una madre - Me alegro por ello, ¿Has sabido de Hinata-chan? No ha venido desde hace 3 dias - Dijo preocupado por su princesa.

Naruto: Pues la verdad es que no, la ultima vez que la vi fue hace 4 días que la encontré devuelta a casa de mi entrenamiento - Pensó muy serio ya que su mejor amiga parecía triste.

Miroku: Valla, que desafortunado - Dijo disimulando su preocupación.

Kurama: **(Naruto)** \- Dijo de la nada la biju.

Naruto: (¿Qué pasa Kurama-neesan?) - Le pregunto a su "Ángel guardian".

Kurama: **(Puedo sentir a otro como tu)** \- Le dijo seriamente.

Naruto: (¡No me digas que es Gaara!) - Pensó alterado por el peligroso gennin de Suna.

Kurama: **(No, es alguien más, puedo sentir el chackra de mi hermana Chomei o como comunmente la conocen la Nanabi)** \- Le dijo a su Jinchuriki.

Naruto: (Entonces ¿Qué hago?) - Le pregunto a la biju.

Kurama: (Veamos como reacciona a el contacto contigo) - Dijo atenta.

Miroku que desconocía de ello seguía tranquilo, cuando ambos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, ambos vieron como en el mencionado campo se hallaba una chica de piel bronceada entrenando. Por lo poco que veian vestia ropas Beige que era una especie de top, algo similar a una falda y unas especies de mangas sueltas que iban desde sus codos a sus muñecas todas del mismo color, bajo su top solo se podía ver que sobresalían mayas negras y una pantaloneta negra similar a una licra debajo de su falda y su pelo era de un color verde acua pálido.

Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta al sentir su presencia, y pudieron apreciar que sus ojos era de un naranja brillante, ella al verlos puso una gran sonrisa y se acerco corriendo. Naruto se tenso un poco mientras que Kurama se ponía atenta a cualquier cosa.

¿?: Hola, un placer, mi nombre es Fuu, soy de Takigakure es un placer - Dijo con una actitud muy animada que Kurama comparaba con Naruto.

Miroku: ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Miroku, soy un sacerdote de Shinto y este de aquí es Naruto - Dijo presentando al rubio.

Naruto: Hola - Dijo un poco menos nervioso.

Fuu: Un placer, disculpen pero pueda que sea una pregunta muy rápida pero, ¿Quisieran ser mis amigos? - Preguntó algo esperanzada.

Miroku: Pues claro - Dijo cordial.

Naruto: Esta bien, ¡Seamos amigos! - Dijo ya más emocionada.

Fuu: ¡Si! Que bien - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kurama: **(Pues parece muy agradable)** \- Pensó con una sonrisa y con una gota en la cabeza.

Naruto: (Si) - Dijo con alegría.

Fuu: Solo tengo dos dudas - Dijo volteando a ambos varones.

Miroku: Si, dime - Dijo tranquilo pensando que haria preguntas faciles.

Fuu: Naruto, ¿Tu eres cómo yo? - Le pregunto dejando helado a Naruto y Miroku.

Naruto: T..Tu sabes de eso - Dijo muy asombrado.

Fuu: Pues si, la verdad no me había dado cuenta hasta que me acerque mucho a ti - Dijo rascándose con solo un dedo su mejilla derecha.

Naruto: Ella te lo dijo, ¿No? - Dijo refiriéndose a Chomei.

Fuu: Si, tu ya lo sabias, ¿Verdad? - Le pregunto.

Naruto: Si, también me lo digieron, solo que ya lo sabia algo antes que tu - Dijo rascandose.

Miroku: Bueno que ya estamos, yo tambien lo sabia - Dijo sorpendiendo a Fuu y Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Sabias? - Pregunto sorprendido.

Miroku: Claro que si, soy un sacerdote Shinto me entrenaron para sentir todas las prescencias y los Bijus no son una excepción - Dijo con una sonrisa - Y no solo yo, tambien Kykio lo sabia, pero no se preocupen, nosotros podemos diferenciar a un Biju de su contenedor - Dijo con una sonrisa causando una sonrisa por parte de Bijus y gennin.

Fuu: Bueno, ahora mi otra pregunta - Dijo para que Miroku la mirara - ¿Por qué tu prescencia es parecida a la de un insecto? - Preguntó haciendo que Naruto la viera extañada y Torak sudara.

Miroku: Pues...

 **Y corte.**

 **Esto es historia para otro día.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola - Humano o poni pensando

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando

 ** _Suiton: Rasengan_** \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 5: **Los truenos, son preludio de una lluvia.**

A Torack la pregunta le tomó realmente desprevenido por lo que andaba sudando balas, debió verlo venir, la Nanabi era un insecto y aunque técnicamente él no lo era, era muy probable que se diera cuenta de que al menos no era humano y guardaba cierta relación con los insectos.

Para su fortuna Sharla vino al rescate de forma providencial y muy por "casualidad".

Sharla: Oh, Miroku, Naruto, les andaba buscando - Saludo la Channeling y añadió - ¿Quién es su nueva amiga?.

Fū: Soy Fū, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? - preguntó animadamente y añadio - ¿Y porque también, tu aura se siente como la de un insecto?

Para fortuna de Torack, Sharla era mejor que él para la improvisación.

Sharla: Sucede que en el templo nos enseñaron a canalizar mejor a nuestro tótem - Mintió tan bien que ni siquiera Kurama lo noto - Cada persona nace con un espíritu animal protector, el mío es el escarabajo tigre y el de Miroku es el de la mariquita y, si, deseo ser también tu amiga - Dijo cortesmente.

A Fū le pareció lógica la respuesta y lo dejó pasar, ella y a su madre sustituta no vieron problema. La relación entre Biju y jinchuuriki siempre variaba entre cada caso, aun entre los mismos Biju y sus contenedores. Por ejemplo, la relación de Kurama y Mito Uzumaki fue álgida en el mejor de los casos, pero cambió todo cuando la sellaron en Celestia, que a diferencia de Mito, se volvió su primer amiga.

Igualmente Chomei tenía una relación diferente con Fū, aunque atrapada dentro de ella, Fū sabía lo que era el amor maternal gracias al Biju. Eran muy distintas una de la otra y sin embargo, su relación siempre fue esa, madre e hija. Fū fue el primer intento de Taki por crear un jinchuriki desde bebé y por ello, a diferencia de sus anteriores carceleros, la escarabajo trató diferente a Fū. La bebé se ganó lentamente su corazón y haciendo lo mejor que podía le crió lo mejor que pudo, a diferencia de Shukaku, si hacía caso a los rumores se hacía pasar por la madre de su contenedor.

Todo para atormentar al pobre chico, ya vería en cuando ella le pudiera poner las patas encima….

* * *

 **Con Gaara y Shukaku.**

Shukaku: **(Si te topas a un shinobi, con un aura como la de un insecto…)** \- Ordenaba la bestia con la menor cantidad de colas a su "hijo" - **(¡CORRES HASTA LA PATAGONIA!)** \- Expresó con terror, algo le dijo que abusar así de Gaara le iba a traer dolorosas consecuencias por parte de sus hermanas.

Gaara solo atino a asentir muy confuso por ese tipo de reacción por parte de su "madre".

* * *

 **Con Fū y los demás.**

Sharla: Bueno, Fū qué tal si nos acompañas a comer, así podemos conocernos un poco más - Siguió la Channeling con su treta a medias, notó que la jinchuriki dio un respingo de incredulidad, así que desviaría el tema lo mejor que pudiera, también estaba el hecho de que, si la vida de Naruto era una mierda, la de ella seguro también lo era.

Y como todo Channeling, tenía debilidad por los niños. No sean mal pensados, no es que fueran pederastas. Sucede que en la colmena debido a la escasez, nacían pocas larvas, por lo que ellas eran un muy preciado tesoro y lo mismo aplicaba a toda cría. Ellos veían sagrada toda forma de vida, matar era un tabú para ellos. Por ello, si encontraban a un bebé abandonado sin alguien en los alrededores, le criaban. Y esa criatura era muy amada por sus padres adoptivos.

De hecho los mejores espías de la colmena eran esas crías ya adultas, nadie sospecharía que ellas avisaban de los cambios y movimientos para que sus familias se infiltran a recolectar amor. De hecho la más célebre de ellas fue la hija adoptiva y desaparecida de su propia reina, la Pegaso y miembro de los famosos Pilares, Sonámbula. Por cierto, se decía que la reina la seguía extrañando…

Sharla: (Falta poco Naruto, Fū, abogare por tu caso ante su majestad, estoy segura que ella decide traete con nosotros) - Pensó la espía maestra.

* * *

 **Cámara de los consejos.**

Tanto el Consejo shinobi como el consejo civil en verdad que estaban intrigados por el motivo de la repentina reunión convocada por el Sandaime. Muchos especularon aún más, al ver el otrora lugar vacío del clan Uzumaki, ocupado por primera vez desde hacía casi trece años, siendo la llamada "hermana" de Kushina la encargada de llenar el puesto vacante hasta antes de su adición a la aldea.

¿?: ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tan repentina reunión? - Preguntó sin adorno alguno Homura Mitokado ex compañero de Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: Hace doce años nos reunimos aquí a sólo tres horas de que finalizara el ataque del Kyubi e hice un anunció que ignoraron la mayoría de ustedes - Comenzó el kage haciendo que algunos como Danzō Shimura tuvieran un mal presentimiento de repente - Pues bien, ahora que al fin, nuevamente hay un Uzumaki en la aldea, es hora de que muchas cosas cambien.

Civil: Está diciendo que debido a esa extranjera debemos tratar bien al demonio - Aseguró sumamente ofendido alguien de la fracción civil.

Luna: Guarda tu tono, pedazo de basura, a menos que quieras conocer al creador prematuramente - Lo amenazó Luna con un tono de voz tan frío y serio que le puso de nervios a más de uno. Incluidos varios miembros del consejo shinobi, lo que en sí mismo era algo notable.

Hiruzen: Así es Hao - Concordó el kage - Tsuki-san, es hermana adoptiva de Kushina y aunque no es una Uzumaki de Sangre, es una legítima heredera del legado de ese clan.

Hao: ¡No pienso tolerar que ese demonio….! - Manoteo el su asiento alguien antes de callar de golpe. Casi un minuto después, daba un alarido de terror y caía muerto. Luna le indujo una alucinación tan terrible que el zoquete murió de terror.

Y ya que nadie la vio usar posición de mano alguna, tuvieron que admitir a regañadientes que ella era inocente de matar a ese concejal, aunque para todos estaba claro que algo tuvo que ver, aterrando al consejo civil, no querían enfrentar a semejante Kunoichi.

Danzo: (Maldita sea, esa tipa debe ser casi tan fuerte como Kushina, por eso mis ANBU no pudieron enfrentarla) - Pensó frustrado Mun Ra el inmortal Alias Danzō Shimura al ver ese espectáculo.

Mami - Era el pensamiento de la gran mayoría de quienes habían maltratado al niño.

Tsume: (¡Si al fin!) - Pensó encantada Tsume, ya era hora que el hijo de su gran amiga fuera defendido adecuadamente.

Aunque no lo parecía, Inoichi, Choza y Shibi estaban mentalmente bailando de Gusto, si hasta Shibi, el único que no era Shikaku, pero por otra razón.

Shikaku: (Que Yoshino y ella no se hagan amigas) - Si, una sola lección de Celestia bastó para que Yoshino pasará de ser en carácter similar a Hinata a tenerlo similar a Sakura, con Tsuki… Se le heló la sangre sólo de pensarlo.

Luna: Como decía antes de tan abrupta interrupción - Dijo con desdén por la vida que acababa de tomar la diosa de la Luna y los sueños - Naruto es mi sobrino querido y no pienso seguir permitiendo que el trato que se le da siga sucediendo - Enunció dándole por algún motivo mala espina a varios - Por ejemplo, se muy bien que Kushi era muy hábil en el dinero y que puso varios negocios rentables, lo se porque puso sellos de protección especiales en ellos, y sólo los colocaría si quería proteger su patrimonio. Y por lo que Naruto me dijo ¡En muchos de esos lugares lo echaron de ahí siendo el legítimo dueño! - Exclamó lo último fulminando a Yoh Hamada y a Anna Asakura (Sin parentesco con Hao) con la mirada.

Ambos se habían hecho con la administración de las empresas de Minato y su hermana y gozaban de ver que Naruto pasara hambre porque le negaran comida, le vendieran equipos defectuosos y de mala calidad. Incluso el lugar donde vivía era de su propiedad y el orfanato había sido levantado por ellos con donaciones.

Luna: Así que la cuestión es que, a menos que esos malos tratos cedan, Voy a tener que retirar todas las propiedades del Clan Uzumaki de esta aldea y me llevaré a mi sobrino a cualquier lugar dispuesto a acogernos - Amenazó Luna a los consejos, poniendo pálidos a varios de los miembros del lado Shinobi, incluidos Danzō y sus achichincles. Incluso Hiruzen se sorprendió por lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a ir.

Civil: Va, no me importa que haga - Desdeñó sus amenazas Yuri Ko, una de las concejales más corruptas del lado civil - Una adora demonios no nos hará ningún daño.

Shikaku: Excepto llevarse el setenta por ciento de los sellos usados en la aldea, incluidos los que nos protegen con la barrera, la cuarta parte del territorio en el País del fuego, el símbolo de la aldea y posiblemente el apoyo del Daimyo - Enumeró Shikaku el alcance de la amenaza. Sólo con esa acción la aldea estaría condenada a su desaparición y eso incluso los más imbéciles de la asociación civil no tardaron en notarlo, palideciendo muchos de ellos al ver el enorme peligro que existía en que Luna validara su amenaza.

Momia: Blofea - Dijo con convicción Homura Mitokado - No se atrevería.

Luna: Creanme, hablo muy enserio cuando lo digo - Le miró la princesa de la noche mientras soltaba su instinto asesino para probar su punto - Lo único que me detiene de momento de hacer válida mi amenaza es que hay personas que valoran a Naruto-kun. De no ser por ellas, lo habría tomado y me habría marchado con él.

Danzo: Tsuki san, no creo que deba intentar algo como eso - Habló Chabelo A.K.A Danzō con un tono dulzón de voz - Después de todo, este fue el hogar de su hermana, por el que ella murió para protegerlo.

Dijo mirando fijamente a la Alicornio usando el ojo que le arrancó a Shisui Uchiha.

Luna: (Con que tratando de controlar mi mente) - Pensó divertida la alicornio, su magia servía como escudo natural contra los genjutsu, siempre que el que le lanzara uno, no fuera mucho más poderoso que ella, esas acciones estaban destinadas a fallar, lo que era el caso - No, estoy segura que ella habría actuado igual que yo - Dijo mientras gozaba con ver las micro expresiones de sorpresa en la cara de pasa cubierta de vendajes

Danzo: (¡IMPOSIBLE! Nadie debería ser capaz de resistir al Kotoamatsukami. Esa mujer no es nada ordinaria) - Pensó furioso el Halcón de Guerra al ver que su as bajo la manga era inútil. Si Luna cumplía su amenaza, Konoha sería herida de muerte, volviendo realidad el hecho de que Naruto sería la ruina de la aldea.

Él había alimentado ese rumor al decir que era el Kyubi reencarnado y que debían de someterlo para evitar que la aldea sucumbiera. A causa de su plan, muchos odiaron al Uzumaki y lo vieron como el causante de cada tragedia en la aldea. Y como el mejor ejemplo, ahí teníamos al clan Hyuga. La rama secundaria lo culpaba de que a causa suya seguían siendo esclavos de la rama principal. Todo porque lo habían hecho responsable de la muerte de Hana Hyuga quien había abogado mucho por enterrar tan infame tradición. Quizá y si ella no se hubiera encariñado con él, no habría tenido las complicaciones del parto que causaron su fallecimiento. Si tan sólo ellos y Hiashi supieran la verdad.

Luna: No quiero llegar a ese extremo, pero no dudaré en hacerlo si siguen tratándolo así. Así que formalmente exijo que Naruto pueda mudarse a casa de mi hermana.

Ahí sí, incluso Hiruzen se tensó mucho. Él le diría a su auto proclamado nieto la verdad, sólo que cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor. Eso era algo que a toda costa debía de postergar. Y es que ni Kurama o Luna le habían dicho que sabían quién era el padre de Naruto, aunque la Biju si le dijo que ella y su madre se llevaban bien, que pues, no sabía a bien quien fue su padre, poniendo de pretexto que tenía lagunas mentales a causa del sellado con la ayuda de Shinigami. Y Luna dijo que no sabía que era su sobrino y que su hermana murió, hasta que entró a Konoha, lo que se lo confirmó la Biju. Para alivio de Hiruzen y es que no quería ni pensar en que haría Naruto de saber que era hijo del Yondaime…

Hiruzen: De momento, recomendaría hacerlo tras la finalización de los exámenes, para que Naruto no esté cansado por la mudanza - Ofreció el Sandaime causando el ceño fruncido de varios ahí, hacerlo mandaría al demonio sus planes.

Danzo: ¿No hablas en serio? - Preguntó Danzō molesto.

Hiruzen: Tsuki-san tiene razón, el consejo civil principalmente fue el verdugo de Naruto, por ello, hace algunos días, Ozai-sama envió esto y debía de usarse si seguían intentando hacerlo menos - Desvío la atención a su favor.

El Sandaime sacó varias copias de un edicto del señor feudal. Debido a la corrupción que vio en el consejo civil, debido a las pruebas que alguien envió de forma anónima, no sólo disolvía la asociación civil. La mandó arrestar en cuanto está fuera informada de la disolución de la misma.

Y dando cumplimento a la orden los Guardianes ninja y un contingente samurai entró a arrestar a casi todos en la asociación, se salvó Teuchi Ichiraku pues era uno de dos concejales que no era corrupto y que de hecho vio por el Uzumaki, otra excepción fue Mebuki Haruno. Aunque la mujer era de las que más lo odiaban en la aldea, jamás fue partícipe de los abusos que la mayoría hacían. De acuerdo, su hija aprendió a odiar a Naruto, pero eso no lo aprendió o de Mebuki o de su esposo. Así que al no ser una corrupta, se salvó apenas de ser mandada arrestar.

También Los piratas esqueleto, Cráneo, Escápula y… que diga Danzō, Homura y Koharu debido a que sabían cubrir mejor sus huellas y en el mejor de los casos, las pruebas en contra de ellos eran meramente circunstanciales. De momento. Luna sonrió de forma disimulada, al ritmo que llevaba ella recabando pruebas de sus crímenes sin que lo notarán, prisión de por vida sería lo mínimo que les darían a ellos.

* * *

 **Dos días después, a ocho para que las finales de los exámenes chunin se realicen.**

En el campo que Naruto y su tía habían adoptado como su campo personal de entrenamiento, se encontraban esta vez sólo Sunset, Starlight y Twilight. Naruto y Luna habían ido a darle un par de vueltas a la aldea a trote por lo que para decepción de Ino, sólo se encontraban ellas tres.

A la rubia platinada le sorprendía ver la avidez de todas por aprender y no era para menos, el fuinjutsu era un campo de las artes shinobi en extremo complicado, por lo que para la alicornio púrpura y su pupila era una oportunidad única el aprender lo más posible sobre ese arte. Y luego teníamos a Susnet manejando con mucha más soltura las katas que Luna le estaba enseñando. Para ella, el mundo shinobi era mucho mejor que el mundo que ella llamaba hogar, tenía sus habilidades mágicas nuevamente, además la soltura y agilidad de su cuerpo humano que manejaba tan bien.

Por ello, para Ino era raro ver a jóvenes máximo dos o tres años mayores, ser tan perseverantes en aprender.

Starlight: ¿Se te ofrece algo? - Preguntó "Hikari" al aire pero viendo en dirección a Ino que viéndose descubierta, decidió salir de su escondite, no tenía caso seguirse ocultado.

Ino: Perdón... Es que… - Trataba de no sonar como acosadora, en su lugar, al fracasar en saber qué decir, lucía como una estúpida.

Twilight: ¿No deberías estar entrenando? - Preguntó Yuya acercándose a la ojiverde - Digo, hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer para aprovechar el tiempo.

Ino: ¡Meh! No tiene caso - Restó importancia Ino - Ni quede en las finales - Dijo levantando los hombros.

Sunset: Con esa actitud no me sorprende - Mencionó Towa acercándose también.

Ino: (Mierda, todas son muy bonita) - Maldijo Ino que se creía la reina de la aldea. Si Hinata no fuera tímida, ese título no lo tendría ni soñando - Bueno, Es que, mi sensei debe de prestarle atención a Shikamaru - Dio una excusa débil - Además, ya se quien se volverá Chunin.

Las tres: ¿Quién?- preguntaron al unísono las adolescentes de Equestria.

Ino: Pues es obvio que sólo Sasuke - Decía de forma soñadora Ino - Es el genio de nuestra generación, estoy segura que es el genin vivo más poderoso de las naciones elementales - Dijo tirandole flores al Uchiha.

Twilight: ¿Qué hay de tu compañero, ese tal Gaara y Naruto?- preguntó Towa no creyendo el grado de fangirl de Ino.

Ino: Naruto….. Por favor - Desdeñó Ino - Su tía sólo lo ayuda porque son familia y no lo conoce, se los digo, digan a su sensei que es una causa perdida -

Starlight: Causa pérdida eh - Dijo enojada Hikari, tomó un pergamino y se lo lanzó a Ino, así como un frasco cerrado de tinta, un pergamino con ejercicios de sellado y un pincel.

Starlight: Figura 8 B - Dijo conteniendo su enojo la ex intento de Hitler versión Equestria - Replicala, bueno, si puedes.

Ino: Pero… - Quiso sacarse de encima el problema Ino que ella creó.

Sunset: Soy chunin, es una orden directa - Dijo más enojada Yuya apoyando a su amiga - Hazlo.

Ino vio el sello, tomó el pincel, el rollo y comenzó a repetir la mentada figura, al terminarla, Yuya que entiendo por donde iba su más reciente amiga le acercó una canasta con manzanas.

Sunset: Ahora veremos si tu sello de almacenamiento de materia orgánica inerte sirve, sella las manzanas y la canasta de mimbre.

Ino aplicó chakra pero fue en vano. No paso nada.

Twilight: De nuevo - Ahora ordenó Towa - No te vas hasta que lo hagas bien.

Pasó una hora y no ocurrió nada, incluso Ino que no dijo que iba a un mandado y se desvío, vio al alzar la vista con los ojos llorosos, a su padre que llevaba un rato viendo. No intervino porque vio más o menos qué pasaba.

Twilight: Ah… bien, apestas - Mencionó Yuya y le arrojó otro pergamino - Abrelo y busca el mismo sello y sella las manzanas.

Ino vio al menos doce diferentes sellos en el pergamino antes de encontrarlo, y si, aplicó chakra y las manzanas ya no estaban ahí.

Twilight: A Naruto le tomó sólo un intento replicar el sello - Le dijo Towa dejando en Shock a Ino, a su padre no tanto, era un Uzumaki con un sello, era casi como respirar para ellos, lo que sí le sorprendió fue que replicase el sello tan complejo a la primera.

Ino: ¡Mientes! - Explotó la rubia parándose de la nada, pero su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y negó.

Inoichi: De hecho hija, casi podríamos decir que ese sería su kekkei genkai - Admitió Inoichi - Los Uzumaki son muy hábiles en el sellado, es haci desde su nacimiento.

Ino: Bueno, ¿Y que? - Terqueo ella - En un combate no le serviría eso.

Twilight: Los sellos explosivos son creados de esta forma - Respondió Towa - Es antes de la batalla cuando la utilidad del Fuinjutsu sale a relucir, incluso la barrera que protege a la aldea así se creó. Y dado que no replicaste el sello que a quien llamas una pérdida de tiempo si pudo igualar… ¿Eso en que te convierte?.

Ino no supo qué contestar, sus palabras le fueron devueltas tan fácil.

Starlight: Espero que aprendas a no juzgar a un libro sin conocer el contenido - Siguió el regañó Hikari.

Ino sólo asintió, había perdido y lo sabía, sin embargo, esta vez las palabras, para alegría de su padre si le alcanzaron, a partir de ahora si se tomaría en serio su entrenamiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente de ese incidente, Hinata llegó al lugar donde los Channeling se encontraban entrenando con el Uzumaki. La ojiperla no había salido por orden de los ancianos de su clan que pensaban marcarla como res, perdón… ponerle el sello de Pájaro enjaulado y querían que se quedará en casa hasta el día del examen para no levantar revuelo por la ojiperla. Y aún así ella lucía radiante, como si esa tragedia no estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Y no era la única, Naruto sentía que ahora mismo podría patear a la Steve Hyuga (que no era nada de Hinata… bueno tal vez de Neji si) al mismo Pedochimaru.

¿Porque ambos se sentían así?

Verán, sucede que al darle su informe más detallado Sharla, le mencionó a su reina que aún era dolorosa su partida para Hiashi, Hinata y Naruto. Le jugó al abogado del diablo a beneficio de su legítimo rey, dijo que si bien, sí alimento la discordia entre sus hijas y Neji, fue más por inacción que por intervención directa.

De hecho, aunque los ancianos del clan querían marcar a Hinata, él le había defendido con uñas y dientes por debajo de la mesa. Y pese a todo lo mal que le trataron de enseñar los otros miembros de la rama principal, Hanabi no veía como basura a la rama secundaria, y no le agradaba la idea de usar el sello, según la Channeling, trataba muy poco a su hija mayor, porque Hinata era muy parecida a ella en casi todo y Hiashi lo sabía, le recordaba el perderle y por eso se volvió distante de ella. Incluso le narró que infiltrándose al complejo como un petirrojo, lo oyó llorando en la noche con mucha tristeza y amor en su tono de voz, lamentando que lo haya dejado.

Quizá y la reina perdonaría a su esposo… Pero traería aún así a sus hijas a vivir con ella.

Así que, con un buen hechizo, consiguio que cuatro cartas que escribió ella misma, las hizo parecer viejas y le ordenó a Sharla de que las entregase de tal forma que sólo los destinatarios las pudieran leer.

Siendo el motivo de la alegría del Uzumaki y su mejor amiga.

La Channeling sólo deslizó bajo su puerta la carta de Naruto. A Hiashi se la entregó cuando él salía de una reunión en el consejo, simulando ser una mensajera shinobi, Hinata recibió la suya al regresar a casa de una **"** cartera" shinobi, al igual que Hanabi en el receso de la academia.

¿Que decía la carta que pese a todo puso de buen humor a Hinata? Bien, veamos…

 _A mi querida Luz._

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta, lamentablemente yo me habré ido de este mundo, no llores por que no esté físicamente contigo, mientras pienses en mí, aún estaré en cierta forma contigo._

 _Quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste mi gran alegría, no fue hasta que te tuve en mis brazos que desterré el temor de que la felicidad que estaba viviendo era un sueño._

 _Hinata, muchas veces cuando va a amanecer, es cuando más oscura se torna la noche, pero ese estado es momentáneo. Cuando la luz llega, el día se encarga de desterrar todos esos malos recuerdos y experiencias. Recuerda, tienes a Naruto, a tus amigos y familia, y me tienes en tu corazón._

 _Hija mía, siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar que pase, siempre que mantengas vivo todo lo que te he enseñado, estaré a tu lado siempre._

 _Con amor…._

 _Tu madre: Hana Hyuga_

Y la del Uzumaki decía…..

 _Para mi querido Remolino_

 _Se que mi partida será más dura para ti que para Hinata, pero también he visto en tú alma y se que eres una persona por demás fuerte._

 _Sin que fuera tu culpa, has pasado penalidades por una carga que jamás debiste llevar, teniendo represalias injustas y tan horribles que muchos adultos no habrían soportado con la mitad de la valentía_ _que tu lo haces._

 _Naruto, en verdad que nada me habría gustado más en la vida que adoptarte y darte una familia amorosa como la que merecías tener, casi estoy segura que cuando recibas esta carta, ya sabrás porque era el odio y aún así, no dejo de sentirme culpable mientras escribo, por no haberme atrevido a desafiar esa estúpida ley que me impedía hacerlo, esa es de las pocas cosas en la vida de las que me arrepiento y quiero que no tengas la más absoluta duda de esto: conocerte no fue una de esas cosas._

 _Estoy convencida que tu vida cambiara para bien, veo en ti el poder más grande del mundo y no me refiero al de tu inquilino. Tu tienes el poder de desafiar al destino y escupirle en la cara, estoy segura que harás grandes cosas en la vida._

 _Por favor, cuida a mis bienes más preciados, hijo mío….._

 _Con amor_

 _Hana Hyuga_

A la pareja de Channeling les lleno el corazón ver la felicidad que había en los rostros de su princesa y su amigo, mientras, en su habitación, Hanabi lloraba tras leer la carta tan bella que su madre envió de manera póstuma, en ella a grandes rasgos, le decía que ni ella ni Naruto eran los culpables de su partida y que para una madre cuando se trataba de sus hijos, jamás había mucho. Dar su vida a cambio de la de su hija fue poco para ella, ya que jamás la abrazo de bebé o estuvo ahí en sus primeros pasos.

Le pidió no culpar a su protegido y ser muy cercana a su hermana ya que al hacerlo, le honraria siempre.

Lo que fue un bálsamo para la niña de siete años. Como presupuso la monarca, siempre se culpo ella misma y se consideró la asesina de su madre. En lo que sí se equivocó fue en creer que culpaba a Naruto. Pese a que Ko y Natsu la trataron de envenenarla y ponerle en su contra, ella no veía como el Uzumaki podría ser el causante de la muerte de la reina.

Y si tres de cuatro fueron un consuelo, la última de ellas fue muy lapidaria. Hiashi agarró la carta y la arrugo en un gesto de gran pesar y pérdida, su amada tenía razón, hizo todo lo que ella no quería que hiciera y con eso enlodo la memoria de ella. No sabía si aún podría corregir algunas cosas, pero lo haría.

Pero volviendo a Naruto y los demás….

Naruto: Hinata, me tenías preocupado - Saludó sonriendo de forma radiante el Uzumaki que salió al encuentro de la ojiperla.

Hinata: Perdón, estuve ocupada - Mintió, no lo iba a preocupar, si su madre le envió una carta a ella, seguro que también a él y no quería arruinar el momento.

Naruto: No hay problema - Expresó simplemente Naruto - Ven quiero presentarte a alguien - Dijo acercandola a la gennin de Takigakure.

Fū había estado pasando rato con los monjes y el Uzumaki, con el permiso de su hasta hace poco único amigo Shibuki, el equipo genin de Fū había sido asesinado por el equipo de Ame que a la larga mataría Gaara, pero debido a que ella se quedó atrás como la apestada que era, estuvo a salvo. Sin embargo pese a la eliminación de su aldea, se quedaron a ver los exámenes debido a que querían ver el potencial de Naruto y Gaara, sin mencionar que los consejos en Taki querian ver que tanto podría plantarles cara Fū.

Dado si incipiente entrenamiento, casi no podria hacer nada pero bueno… Al menos su amigo la dejó pasar los mejores momentos de su vida.

Fū: ¡Hola, soy Fū!- Saludo con su habitual entusiasmo - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? - Preguntó invadiendo el espacio personal de Hinata.

Sharla: ¿Que te he dicho jovencita? - Preguntó la Channeling en tono de regañó.

Fū: Perdón, mi madre también me lo dice - Se puso en actitud de niña regañada - Pero…. ¡ES QUE JAMÁS ME HABÍAN TRATADO BIEN ANTES!.

Por dentro Chomei y los Channeling hevian de furia, la pelimenta estaba tan sola que la más mínima muestra de afecto la hacía llorar. No lo sabía, pero Sharla pensaba hablar de ella a Chrysalid y pedirle traerle a su hogar y ya hecho eso, adoptarla.

Sharla: (Aguanta hija mía, tu vida cambiará pronto) - Pensó la "sacerdotisa".

Chomei: **(** **Algo me dice que la vida va a cambiar para mi hija)** \- Pensó con esperanza la Biju.

Entraron la transformación toda la tarde y se despidieron al caer el sol. A sólo seis días, a Naruto le quedaban sólo cinco para practicar y debía aprovecharlos, el último, lo pasaría descansando, según el régimen de su tía. Ardía en ansias de pelear y así, patearle a Neji el trasero.

* * *

 **Equestria, Esa misma noche.**

Los espías de la monarca Channeling le enviaron un preocupante informe, aparentemente pequeños batallones de varias razas que poblaban Equestria habían ido concentrándose en Canterlot, todas sin ser hostiles hacia la diosa del sol, aunque sí se veían preparados para la batalla.

Los normalmente ariscos y rasonables grifos, los igualmente casi siempre afables pero poderosos Hipogrifos, los belicosos al igual que leales yaks, incluso los longevos dragones y las sabias cebras habían traído un contingente militar.

Lo que no sabía Chrysalid era que las Mane 6 restantes habían soltado la sopa entre sus conocidos de otras tierras y al enterarse del plan de Celestia, pidieron participar, a la princesa le pareció la idea, si tras oír a que se enfrentaban, seguían tan ecuánimes. Decir que aun así, encantados aceptaron sería subestimar lo que ocurrió.

Para la Channeling, era seña de que Celestia pensaba tomar una buena represalia ¿Pero contra quién? Dado que también El imperio de cristal envió a sus mejores tropas, quizá y ella era el blanco.

Chalenging: No nos hallarán tan fácil - Pensaba a mil por hora - Y si ellas quieren perseguirnos, Zecora me lo habría dicho.

Así que aún así, continuó con sus planes, a como diera lugar, nada le impediría participar en esa invasión.

* * *

 **Konoha, a dos días para que los exámenes chunin reanuden.**

Yugao seguía muy triste pues parecía ser que a Hayate se lo había tragado la Tierra, a la capitana ANBU le invadió la sensación de ser la causante de ello, perdió a su sensei y a su novio… Estaba triste.

Mejor dicho sumamente deprimida, a lo lejos, Luna observaba con culpa a la capitana, ella era de más pocas personas que estimaba en este mundo y le causaba un dolor inconmensurable. Claro está, Hayate volvería en la invasión, aún así, era mucha la culpa.

La alicornio se alejó y fue a buscar un lugar donde convocar a las mane 6 restantes para que fueran a ver la final, gracias a la carta de Celestia con ayuda de los diarios magicos de Sunset y Twilight, lograron convencerla de por fin conocer otra dimensión. Las presentaria como amigas de otras partes a quienes conoció en sus misiones, pero aún así, necesitaba la fachada. Además un gran batallón sería invocado para que mezclados con la multitud, desde el estadio asestara un buen golpe al enemigo.

Ya había, gracias a Spike, corroborado que los dragones, en este mundo eran mucho más poderosos e intimidantes que en Equestria, el pequeño apareció con su mentalidad y todo, pero con el cuerpo que tenía en su etapa de codicia, al aparecer Ember… Digamos que era la hija negada de Smaug.

Igualmente los Yaks, Grifos, Hipogrifos y Cebras cambiaron, los Yaks tenían la apariencia de los sanguinarios mongoles, los grifos se parecían a los grandes caballeros de la mesa redonda, por mientras las cebras parecían intimidantes guerreros y chamanes africanos, los Hipogrifos a los "insuperables" legionarios romanos.

Luna: (Ese tal Orochimaru se llevará una buena sopresita) - Pensó encantada Luna.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Kurama y Naruto.

Naruto descansaba en la sombra de un encino mientras dormitaba, el extenuante ejercicio de Luna lo había dejando sumamente agitado, por lo que recuperaba el aliento, mientras lo hacía, una Biju se sentía nostálgica recordado el pasado.

 **Mucha años atrás.**

Kurama vio a la joven de doce años a la que le acababan de meter gracias a ese maldito sello, pero…. A diferencia de Mito Uzumaki, esta joven le miraba diferente, de forma calculadora, como si le evaluara, pero sin mala intención.

Celestia: Saludos y buenas noches - Inició la pelirroja - Me llamó Celestia, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

La zorra enarco una ceja, eso si no lo esperaba, Mito la tuvo encerrada décadas y jamás pensó siquiera que tuviera nombre, pero esta joven, a sólo diez minutos, le preguntaba por el. Lo que quería decir que le asume como un ser racional e inteligente. Quiso disimular, pero el cambio para bien, le hizo sonreír con buen humor.

Kurama: **Kurama, ese es mi nombre mocosa** \- Dijo con una sonrisa destinada a irritar a la "joven".

Celestia: ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! - Expresó cabreada la diosa del sol, haciendo un moflete que la hizo parecer aún más infantil, haciendo reír a la Biju por ello .

Kurama: **Claro, esa actitud tan madura, es tan común en los adultos** \- Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

Celestia: Bueno, ya te quiero ver como te pondrías si todos a tu alrededor te tratarán como niña, sobre todo si eres mucho mayor a ellos - Dijo cruzada de brasos.

La zorra enarco nuevamente la ceja y entonces puso más atención, ciertamente había más en esta Celestia de lo que podía ver, así que se detuvo a aspirar y al terminar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ella tenía un olor que no era humano y más aún, denotaba una gran longevidad, aún mayor a la de ella…

Kurama: **¿No eres humana?** \- pregunto\aseguró la zorra - **Y tampoco esa es tu apariencia**.

Para responder, la diosa soltó el Henge y al hacerlo y revelar su verdadera forma, la mandíbula se le cayó al piso a la Biju.

No creyó que llegaría a ver a otra criatura tan magnífica como ella.

Celestia: Entonces Kurama - Inició la conversación, la diosa del sol-...

 **Presente.**

Kurama: **(Naruto, recuerda nuestra promesa)** \- Le recordó de pronto la Biju - ( **Pase lo que pase, confía en mí así como yo lo hago en ti)**

Naruto: (Como siempre amiga mía) - Pensó el Uzumaki quedándose dormido.

No lo sabía, pero su vida iba a cambiar muy pronto...

 **Y corte**

 **Esto es historia para otro día.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**H** ola

 **Hola aquí Animebot02 al habla y siendo por esta vez el encargado de llevarles los review del capítulo de hoy, así que comencemos.**

 **ZeedMilleniunmon**

Pues a ambos nos agrada que la historia te este agradando, sobre Fū, pues es normal que se sienta así si fuera de Shibuki y Chomei casi no ha recibido muestras de afecto. Leer la paliza seguro te gustara mucho eso lo se y si, ya falta muy poco para la invasión.

Además aún le faltan descalabros a Danzō y al consejo Hyuga y al de la aldea entre varios más.

Y bueno, gracias por decir que darle a cada raza una apariencia diferente te gusto mucho, de las cebras debo admitir que el crédito es de Black998.

 **Selkova**

Jajajaja más o menos será así el momento, toma además en cuenta que ellas pelearon entre ellas en la boda de Cadence y por alguna razón, no se reconocieron.

 **Alucardzero**

Antes que nada, si los llegó completo el mensaje, segundo gracias por escribir y darnos esa idea. Y si, al menos será épica la forma en la que reaccionen con esa verdad. o poni pensando

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando

 ** _Suiton: Rasengan_** \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 6: **La llovizna es el principio de la tormenta.**

El dia se acercaba, solo faltaba un dia para que empezara el examen y todos los vendedores se preparaban para vender su mercancías pero los ignorantes civiles no se esperaban que tras "bambalinas" se estaban maquinando multiples planes.

A las afueras del pueblo, en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7, Luna abría un portal, entonces atravez de él pasaron 5 chicas, todas sumamente atractivas que rondaban la edad de los 15 a 17 años, más o menos.

La primera era una chica rubia de piel bronceada, su vestimenta consista en una blusa vaquera de color naranja con lineas rojas y un pantalón también baquero azul, que sorpresa, botas vaqueras con espuelas.

La segunda era una chica de pelo celeste pero con mechas de los colores del arcoiris, tenia la piel clara, no muy voluptuosa pero con una apariencia física bien trabajada que si bien no era como la de una fisiculturista, era considerable al igual que la chica rubia, esta chica poseía un top deportivo de color celeste y una pantaloneta corta negra también deportiva y una chaqueta como la de un piloto pero de color celeste.

Junto a ellas habia una chica de pelo rosa, pero su pelo por decir algo es que es esponjoso, su pelo era esponjoso y tenia unos mechones de pelo cayendo hacia el frente de su cara, su ropa era una blusa de color celeste chillon y tiene una falda era de color rosa también chillón.

Tras ellas tres aparecieron otras dos chicas pero estas ambas por decirlo eran despampanantes, si bien todas eran bellas estas dos estaban a un nivel un poco superior, la primera tenia la piel clara, su pelo era de un morado brillante bastante estilizado, usaba una falda negra como oficinista que le quedaba bastante bien y una blusa manga larga de color blanca que dejaba destapados sus hombros pero con manga larga.

Junto a ella estaba una chica que casi se podría decir que era la hermana perdida de Hinata, ya que, tenia el mismo aspecto de chica tímida y un conjunto de ropa muy conservador, su atuendo consistía en un suéter de cuello de tortuga con un pantalon de lona que le quedaba algo flojos pero joder a su alrededor casi se podia ver un aura de amabilidad y compasión, unas facciones bastante finas y unas proporciones que a pesar de su edad que rondaba los 16 o 17 años solo podría decir que estaba bien "equipada", claro que su ropa no dejaba ver bien su atractivo.

Junto a ellas se erguia sobre sus dos patas traseras un dragón de color lila con sus escamas ofensivas de color verde limon, pero lo intimidante era que sobre sus dos patas traseras media casi el metro 90 o dos metros, garras y dientes sumamente afiladas era jodidamente intimidante.

Rarity: ¡¿Spike Waiki?! - Preguntó muy asustada al ver al pequeño dragón con esa apariencia.

Spike: ¿Si, Rarity? - Preguntó viendo hacia arriba - ¿Rarity? ¿Chicas? - Buscando con su vista hacia arriba - ¿Por qué los arboles son tan pequeños? - Dijo viendo que el casi llegaba al tope de donde empezaba el follaje [Hojas].

Pikie: ¡Aqui abajo! - Spike bajo la mirada para ver a las chicas, pero para su gran azombro eran más pequeñas que él.

Spike: ¿Se hicieron pequeñas? - Preguntó anonadado.

Rainbow: Yo diría que más bien tu te hiciste enorme - Dijo viendo al "pequeño" dragón.

Luna: Bien portadoras y Spike - Dijo la princesa de la noche - ¿Recuerdan lo que planeamos? - Le pregunto a las chicas y el dragón..

Applejack: Si princesa - Dijo con su acento campirano.

Luna: Bien, sigan me - Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la aldea siendo seguida por todas las chicas y el dragón.

Todos se dirigieron al monte Hokage donde se dirigieron a los escondites de los civiles en caso de invasión, ya dentro del lugar ella les proporciono ropa más acorde al lugar donde se encintaban, sin mencionar que invoco a todas las tropas que venían de ecuestria, solo que tuvo que invocar a los dragones en el bosque de la muerte por falta de un lugar donde poner a las inmensas bestias que aparecieron.

* * *

Por mientras Naruto solo veía la luna con una mirada tranquila con una sonrisa, veía las tranquilas noches cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente serian los exámenes después volteo a ver como tras él estaban sus nuevas amigas estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, después solo pudo pensar en una frase que Luna le dijo ese mismo dia en su entrenamiento.

Naruto: (¿Mi Oka-san y mi Oto-san estarían orgullosos de ver lo que soy?) - Fue el pensamiento que lo tenia atormentado, su tía se lo había dicho y esto lo mantenía despierto no por pensar que mintiera, si no porque el quería saber si eso era cierto.

Kurama guardaba silencio pero sumida en su preocupación por el como se encontraba su querido amigo, ese pequeño niño el cual habia visto crecer desde su nacimiento, en los momentos más obscuros y los más felices. No podia permitir que se sintiera haci, necesitaba que de una u otra forma pudiese ayudarlo y tenia una muy gran idea.

Poco tiempo después y con la ayuda de Kurama, Naruto consiguió dormirse y pronto seria hora de que Luna llegase a platicar con ella como solía hacerlo desde que se conocieron.

Luna: Hola Kurama - Dijo apareciendo la Princesa de la noche con una sonrisa tranquila, pero al ver la expresión afligida de la Zorra - ¿Qué sucede?

Kurama: **Deseo que me hicieras un favor** \- Dijo seriamente.

Luna: Dime lo que necesites, con gusto lo haré por ti - Dijo comprensible la princesa.

Kurama: **¿Puedes introducirme a el sueño de Naruto?** \- Con tono de esperanza.

Luna: Si puedo, pero tendras que poner bastante chackra de tu parte - Dijo la analizando esa posibilidad - Pero, ¿Qué deseas hacer?

Kurama: **Quiero darle algo a Naruto que el necesita desde siempre pero nunca pude darl** e - Dijo seriamente.

Luna solo actinio y viendo la expresión de la Biju acepto a ayudarla empezando a hacer brillar su cuerno listo para hacer el hechizo.

En el sueño de Naruto

Naruto con apariencia de niño estaba sentado solo en un columpio viendo la academia en soledad, solo suspiro antes de escuchar como alguien se acercaba lentamente, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a ver y solo hablo.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó desganado el niño.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa Naru-chan? - Naruto escucho una voz suave y amable que se le hacia familiar - ¿Sasuke-kun te molesto otra vez? - Dijo la voz mientras Naruto sentía como alguien sobaba suavemente su pelo.

Naruto al no reconocer esa voz y como lo tocaba solo volteo a ver a su espalda para toparse una mujer que tenia una silueta como la de su tia, la diferencia era que su pelo era más largo era rojo, su piel era clara, se podia ver una blusa blanca debajo de un vestido que parecia una especie de delantal verde, pero por alguna razón Naruto no podía ver sus ojos.

Naruto: ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó confundido.

¿?: ¿Qué es lo que dices Naru-chan? - Dijo pensando que era una broma - Soy yo, tu Oka-chan - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Naruto puso una cara de impresión mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas por el emotivo momento, tanto fue así que se lanzo a abrasarla con fuerza.

"Kushina": Oh Naru-chan, ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó muy azombrada y preocupada.

Naruto: Nada oka-chan, nada - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y haci Naruto tuvo lo que de niño siempre quiso, su madre jugo con él, al ir a casa comieron bocadillos en el camino pero Naruto solo podía sentirse como el más afortunado ser vivo en este mundo.

¿?: Hola Naruto-kun - Resivio un saludo por parte de una voz muy conocida por el rubio el cual volteo a ver y ahí estaba su segunda madre, Hana Hyuga junto con Hinata y una Hanabi que rondaba el año en una carriola.

Naruto no pudo evitar acercarse a abrazar a su segunda madre con felicidad.

"Kushina": Hana-chan - Dijo la mujer peliroja.

Hana: Hola Ku&&/?-chan - Por alguna razón Naruto no pudo entender por completo el nombre de su madre.

"Kushina": ¿Cómo estas? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hana: Bien, de hecho iba a visitarlos - Dijo con tranquilidad mientras Hinata se ponia a jugar con Naruto.

"Kushina": Perfecto, ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar? - Le preguntó amablemente.

Hana: ¿No seria una molestia para tu esposo? - Preguntó preocupada.

"Kushina": No podrá venir a cenar, pero mi hermana vendrá también - Dijo amable.

Hana: Entonces vamos - Dijo emprendiendo camino.

Naruto literalmente había tenido la visión más hermosa que jamas había tenido, ya llegada la hora de la cena solo veía como su tía, su madre y su madrina por lo que había entendido hablaban tranquilamente mientras el veía todo con una sonrisa mientras a su lado Hinata estaba dormida.

Hana: Bueno ya es hora de que me valla - Dijo levantandose, mientras tomaba a sus hijas.

Tsuki: Dejame acompañarte - Dijo levantandose dirigiéndose a la puerta con la mujer y sus hijos.

Hana: Adiós, Naruto-kun - Dijo amablemente mientras se iba.

Tsuki: Hasta mañana Naruto-chan - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Adiós - Dijo alegre para despues bostezar.

"Kushina": Vamos, es hora de que duermas - Dijo tomandolo y llevandolo a la cama.

Naruto: Pero Oka-chan, yo no quiero dormir - Dijo molesto el niño mientras bostezaba.

"Kushina": Si no, le diré a tu Otou-san, que no te arrope - Lo "amenazo".

Naruto: Esta bien, Okachan - Dijo resignándose.

¿?: He vuelto - Ambos escucharon pero Naruto vio a un hombre con pelo algo largo rubio pero al igual que con Kushina no podía ver sus ojos y este poseia ropa ninja jounin.

"Kushina": &/%#/$-kun - Naruto solo pudo sentirse algo frustrado por no poder escuchar el nombre de su padre y madre.

Minato: Vamos campeón es hora de dormir - Dijo tomando a Naruto de los brazos de su madre mientras lo llevaba a la cama, al acurrucarlo y arroparlo el hombre se enderezo y la madre de Naruto se acercó al niño.

Naruto: Oka-chan, ¿Me das el beso de buenas noches? - Le preguntó a madre.

"Kushina": Claro Naruto-kun - Naruto cerro los ojos al sentir su beso, pero cuando Naruto abrio los ojos pudo ver al fin sus ojos, sus ojos era de iris de color rosa y Naruto pudo ver asombrado la belleza de los ojos de su madre.

Ambos: Te amamos - Dijeron antes de que Naruto se durmiera dando final a su sueño.

Naruto se despertó de su sueño solo para levantarse y soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

Kurama: **(Espero eso te motive Naruto-kun)** \- Pensó en el interior de Naruto con un hengen para imitar la apariencia de Kushina.

Naruto se preparo para ir al estadio donde se daría la tercer ronda del examen chunnin pero en todo momento con una sonrisa tan grande y brillante, que solo se podía describir con una palabra: Real, era una sonrisa tan real como que nunca había puesto.

* * *

En los distritos civiles.

Entre las sombras y tajados de las casas se movían muchas sombras con ojos blancos, se movían rapidamente mientras se desplegaban en multiples direcciones.

¿?: Ya todos saben las ordenes de la Reina, neutralicen a cualquier enemigo, en caso de que los enemigos no se rindan ya saben que hacer - Dijo el que parecía el lider.

Todos se empezaron a mover por las sombras o bien paraban en ciertos lugares y salian a las calles principales, pero en vez de ver eso ojos blancos que se podían apreciar antes solo podían ver gente común con ropa común que se dirigia a hacer sus cosas.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Naruto estaba en la sala de participantes donde estaban todos los que pelearían, al fondo estaba Gaara que emanaba un instinto asesino leve pero nada que causase mayor incomodidad, por otro lado Neji estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía confiado.

Por otro lado Kankuro y Temari hablaban al otro lado de donde se encontraba Gaara, Shikamaru y Shino se acercaron a Naruto el cual estaba meditando en pose de loto.

Shikamaru: Naruto - Dijo acercándose, viendo que tranquilamente Naruto abría los ojos.

Naruto: Shikamaru, Shino, un tiempo sin verlos - Dijo parándose para darles la mano a ambos herederos de clan.

Shino: Si, no te hemos visto desde que termino la segunda ronda del examen - Dijo con ajustándose los lentes.

Shikamaru: Problemático - Dio un suspiro - ¿Dime cómo te ha ido con tu tía? - Pregunto el cabeza de piña perezoso.

Naruto: ¿Lo saben? - Dijo haciéndose el loco, el se había dado cuenta que Ino y su equipo de cada cuanto lo iban a vigilar, aunque eso era gracias a sus amigas y Kurama.

Shino: Es un rumor que se a expandido como cuando hay rebajas en ropa de temporada - Dijo haciendo que todos los hombres excepto Gaara tuvieran un escalofrió, algunas mujeres se volvían vestías cuando pasaba eso.

Naruto: ¿El siempre callado Shino Aburame haciendo bromas? - Preguntó con una ceja alzada pero con una sonrisa sarcastica.

Shino: Tu bien sabes que me gustan las bromas - Dijo volteando la cabeza.

Naruto: ¿Cómo esa vez que rete a Kiba a que llenáramos de bombas fétidas el salón de maestros? - Dijo haciendo memoria de esa gran broma de la cual solo Shino salio impune.

Shikamaru: Lo recuerdo, Iruka-sensei estuvo apestando por tres días - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa perezosa.

Shino: Fue su culpa que los atraparan, yo solo seguí el plan - Dijo con gracia.

Shikamaru: ¿Plan? - Preguntó el cabeza piña.

Naruto: ¿Habia un plan? - Preguntó con una expresión incrédula pero causando la risa de sus amigos.

Si bien Naruto no tenia muchos amigos, definitivamente consideraba como amigos a los dos hombres más listos de su generación, pero no pudieron seguir hablando ya que llego Genma Shiranui el cual era el examinador.

Genma: Bien, esto es simple, las reglas son simples, se vale todo menos matar - Mientras mordía su monda dientes - Como se anuncio antes el primer combate serán Neji Hyuga contra Naruto Uzumaki - Dijo mientras se retiraba - Empezamos en 10 minutos.

Todos se vieron entre si incluso Gaara que parecía ansioso por pelear.

Kurama: **(Espero todo salga de acuerdo al plan)** \- Pensó la Biju algo afligida.

Mientras tanto en el palco V.I.P.

En ese lugar se encontraban el "Kazekage", Hiruzen, el Feudal del pais del fuego también llamado "El señor del fuego Ozai".

Hiruzen: Señor Feudal, es un placer tenerlo aquí - Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia al hombre.

Ozai: Hiruzen-sensei, es un placer volver a verlo - Dijo el Feudal, recordando aquellos tiempos donde fue entrenado por el mismo tercero hokage, justo después de que estallara la 3ra. Gran guerra ninja, el tercero se encargo de entrenar a Ozai por ordenes del anterior feudal, o sea el padre del "Señor del fuego" para poder imponer respeto y se pensaran 2 veces atacar a su hijo - Volviendo al tema, ya preparaste la reunión con Tsuki-san - Dijo el Feudal.

Hiruzen: Por supuesto, después de los exámenes podremos dar inicio a el proceso en pro a el clan Uzumaki - Dijo el hombre viejo.

Ozai: Me parece perfecto - Dijo el hombre complacido - Y digame ¿Qué espera de la competencia Kazekage-dono? - Pregunto el hombre al otro kage.

Orochimaru: Pues espero la obvia victoria de mis hijos - Dijo con un tono confiado.

Hiruzen: Ya veo, pero le aseguro que los genin de mi aldea no son para nada malos - Dijo pensando principalmente en Naruto.

Ozai: Yo preferiría ver las habilidades de Naruto Uzumaki, por lo que me fue informado ha estado bajo la tutela de Tsuki-san, ¿No es cierto? - Afirmo el feudal.

Hiruzen: En efecto, confio plenamente que Tsuki-san haya aprovechado al máximo el tiempo que paso con Naruto, dandole un muy buen entrenaiento - Dijo con convicción.

Ozai: Eso espero - Dijo seriamente.

Mientras tanto en las gradas.

En una hilera se encontraban todos los novatos y Ten Ten que no habían clasificados donde incluso había una Ino que tenia una bendita en su mejilla y vendado su brazo izquierdo.

Sakura: ¿Qué te paso cerda? - Pregutnó la pelo chicle a la rubia.

Ino: Solo estaba entrenando con ayuda de mi padre - Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura: ¿Entrenando? - Dijo extrañada - ¿Para qué?

Ino: Me di cuenta de que... no, me hicieron darme cuenta de que no merezco llamarme Kunoichi - Dijo entre un suspiro y decepción.

Sakura: ¿Cómo esta eso que no te mereces llamar Kunoichi? - Dijo anonadada - Fuiste la segunda mejor de la clase - Dijo aferrándose a ese recuerdo.

Ino: Pero de nada no sirvió que fuéramos las mejores cuando nos peleamos en las semi finales - Dijo causando la impresión de Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Tenten, exceptuando a Chouji que ya sabia de ese cambio en Ino - No me sirvió de nada en las misiones donde Chouji y Shikamaru fueron los que hicieron casi todo y yo solo fui util por mi Jutsu de cambio de mente - Dijo suspirando decepcionada - Y esto segura que tu tampoco has sido útil en tus misiones - Dijo golpeando el orgullo de Sakura.

Tenten: (Al menos una ya dejo de soñar) - Suspirando al saber que Ino al fin tomaría enserio su carrera.

Sakura: ¡MIRA CERDA HIJA DE T...! - No pudo terminar por un ruido más potente que su chillona voz.

Hombres: ¡WOW! - Gritaron todos viendo un una misma dirección incluso el propio Chouji que dejo de comer por voltear ver.

Todas las mujeres voltearon a ver pero para ver el objeto de azombro de los hombres y lo que la mayoria sintio no fue nada más y nada menos que celos.

Todos los hombre veían a un grupo de 9 kunoichis que se acercaban tranquilamente a unas butacas que estaban frente a las butacas de los novatos. Ante la mirada de todos los novatos y Tenten frente a ellos se sentaron un grupodesconocido de Kunoichis de Amegakure y de las solo 4 eran de Konoha, pudieron reconocer a Yuya y Towa pero a las otras dos no.

La ropa de Applejack consistía en una blusa ninja de color naranja y un pantalón ambu de color cafe, también tenia zapatos con punta y suela de hierro.

Rainbow poseía ropa ninja ligera muy similar a la ropa ambu y en vez de sandalias niña poseía una especie de zapatos.

La ropa de Pinkie era un conjunto similar a la ropa de ino, la diferencia era que la parte superior es de color rosa chillón y su falda era de color celeste también chillón.

Rarity usaba una falda ninja como la de Anko, una blusa como la de Temari después de los dos años, esta usaba un sutil maquillaje que le daba un cierto aire refinado.

Por su tanto Fluttershy usaba un suéter similar al de Hinata de Shippuden, pero con un pantalón de como el de TenTen

Twilight: Hola Ino-san - Dijo la peli morada - Veo que tomaste bien mi nuestro consejo - Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Ino: Si, me tomo poco entenderlo y... elllos quienes son - Dijo viendo a las chicas tras Towa.

Starlight: Oh bueno ellas son nuestras amigas que hemos conocido en nuestras misiones y les comentamos acerca de Naruto-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Applejack: Mi nombre es Jakk Ringo [Jack Apple, es básicamente el nombre de Applejack al reves] - Dijo con una sonrisa campesina.

Rarity: Un placer, mi nombre es Kisho Dayamondo [Kisho es una abreviación de Kisho-sei que es rareza o Raity en ingles y Diamante en japones] - Dijo con un tono muy refinado.

Pinkie: Soy Pinku Pai - Dijo con un sonrisa super animada [Su apodo es literalmente Pinkie pie en japones ya que para los que no los sepan su nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie].

Fluttershy: ... - No dijo nada pero todos se le quedaron viendo avergonzandola, ocultando su rostro con su pelo, causando un sonrojo en los hombres presente - "Soy Shai Tafurai" - Fue lo que todos vieron en un pequeño cartel que le paso Pinkie.

Rainbow: Mi nombre es Rein Res [Son abreviaciones de Reinbo Resu que son Rainbow Dash en japones] - Dijo con un tono algo altanero.

Los hombres solo podían escuchar/ver a las nuevas chicas que todas eran muy hermosas y el escuchar sus nombres fue un pesamiento general que todos pensaron.

Hombres: (Los ángeles bajaron del cielo) - Pensaron muy anonadados.

Y las mujeres, la mayoría no podía evitar sentir una envidia por el cuerpo que todas excibian, todas tenian diferentes tipos de atractivos femeninos que nadie podría negar, ni siquiera su orgullo lo negaria.

Mujeres: (¡¿CÓMO LE HICIERON PARA TENER ESE CUERPO?!) - Pensaron muchas con rabia.

El resto de mujeres: (Son bonitas) - Pensaron restandole importancia.

Pero todas las chicas parecían muy agradables y personas que todos/todas quisieran como amigas para salir entre amigos, tener citas o cualquier otra cosa.

Genma: ¡LA TERCER RONDA DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN EMPIEZA! - Todos voltearon y gritaron emocionados por lo combates, excepto los ninjas que solo veian tranquilos para analizar a los candidatos - ¡El primer encuentro es entre Neji Hyuga contra Naruto Uzumaki! - Ambos participantes saliron de unas salidas en lados opuestos del estadio en la arena.

Todos veian expectantes, los ninjas poco experimentados, la mayoria de los Hyuga y los civiles estaban seguros de que Neji ganaria.

Mientras los allegados de Naruto, las herederas Hyuga y su padre [En minima medida], la mayoria de los novatos exceptuando a Kiba, el duo de padre e hija Ichickaru, Luna, las Mane six y Hiruzen, pero nadie sabia que desde las sombras se encontraban Celestia, Chrysalis y Jiraiya todos viendo desde las sombras/disfrazados entre el publico en caso de la Reina, en caso de Jiraiya y Celestia estaban escondidos en puntos estratégicos del estadio.

Genma: Bien, ahora, ambos dense el saludo de batalla amistosa - Dijo y ambos tomaron una posición de manos como la de las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama pero con sus manos opuestas o sea sus manos derechas en vez de izquierdas - Bien, ahora, recuerden que no pueden matase entre ustedes, se permite Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutus, Taijutsu no letal - Dijo mientras se hacia un poco atras - ¡Hajime!

Neji: Rindete perdedor - Dijo con un tono prepotente - Solo eres un huérfano con suerte como Lee - Dijo menospreciandolo.

Naruto: ¡No soy huérfano! - Dijo señalándolo con su dedo - ¡Soy parte del honorable clan Uzumaki! - Dijo mientras se señalaba haci mismo con su pulgar.

Rápidamente para después lanzar su chaqueta naranja y explotar en un hengen, después de que él humo desapareció una mano volvió a tomar la chaqueta y se la puso otra vez pero ahora la tenia puesta abierta. Debajo de su chaqueta tenia una camisa negra, con el símbolo de su clan en su pecho, su pantalón era de color negro ambu, pero con una linea de color amarillo pasando los costales externos de sus piernas era ligeramente más alto de lo que lo era antes, ahora era por lo menos del mismo tamaño que Sasuke [Teniendo en cuenta que antes era más pequeño por lo meno cm] además que ahora tenia sus musculos un tanto más marcados.

Naruto: ¡Prepárate! - Dijo rápidamente hizo un solo sello que todos desconocieron, pero todos los ninjas vieron que Naruto a una increíble velocidad reunió su chackra en su dedo y en menos de 2 segundos ya tenia una pequeña esfera de chackra en su mano.

Neji: ¿Qué intentas? - Dijo curioso pensando que Naruto solo se fortificaría su cuerpo [Principalmente sus manos para aumentar el daño de sus puñetazo], ya que por lo que vio en la parte anterior Naruto era un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo - (No le servirá de nada, si golpeo sus puntos de flujo de chackra caerá sin nada que hacer) - Pensó irónico.

Naruto: Prepárate para un Jutsu de mi madre - Dijo causando que todos los que desconocían el parentesco de Naruto [Casi todos] se impresionaron - **Uzumaki Jutsu: Rei-gan (Jutsu Uzumaki: Pistola espiritual)** \- Entonces todos, absolutamente todos vieron como el chackra que Naruto canalizo en su mano fue lanzado en forma de una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de golf o ping pong desde la punta de su dedo de su mano derecha.

Todos los conocidos de Kushina vieron con asombro como su hijo lanzo una versión más débil de una de las técnicas más fuerte que jamas había usado: La Cho Yogan [Es técnicamente la Rei gun perfecta y con proporciones de poder muy superior].

Celestia y todos sus amigos de su dimensión vieron conmovidos como el pequeño usaba uno de sus hechizos ofensivos característicos, que incluso era una técnica de su propia creación.

Neji sintió que de un momento a otro recibió un poderoso ataque que casi disloca su hombro lanzando lo para que cayese de espaldas.

Naruto: ¡Levántate! - Le grito enojado - Te voy a mostrar el infierno por lo que le hiciste a Hinata - Dijo señalándolo con enojo.

Neji: Maldito - Dijo enojado sintiendo como su hombro casi no lo podía mover, pero aun era capaz de mover su brazo, no pasaba de un dolor intenso - ¡Byakugan! - Dijo y sus ojos tomaron las caracteristicas de su Duojutsu.

Naruto: **Kage bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Entonces aparecieron 2 clones que se dirigieron a - ¡Preparate para ser aplastado! - Dijo tomando una pose de pelea donde daba pequeños impulsos con sus pieras evitando que estas se enfriaran y colocando sus brazos para proteger sus organos [Bucar a Kim del 2002 del juego King of fighters].

Entonces tanto Neji como Naruto corrieron para colisionar uno contra el otro, Neji se acerco con su estilo familiar el Junken [Puño suave], mientras tanto Naruto ataco con su "Kick contac" [Patada de contacto], Neji hacia todo lo posible por golpear a Naruto en su sistema de chackra pero Naruto a pesar de atacar mayormente con sus piernas con patadas dirigidas a el hígado, costillas, cuello, antebrazos y pies, era capaz de dar golpes de corto alcance que iban dirigidos a los antebrazos de Neji para que este gradualmente perdiera fuerza y pudiese desviar los golpes causando que no lo golpease o golpease lugares sin sus bobinas de chackra que si bien dolían, no cerraban su sistema de chackra.

Neji: (¿Cómo rayos me esta siguiendo el paso?) - Pensó viendo que Naruto no salí totalmente ileso pero aun así no lograba que Naruto recibiese daño severo, pero Naruto tampoco lo tenia fácil.

Naruto: (¿Tiene más fuerza que Hinata?) - Naruto es amigo de Hinata, obiamente tenia una referencia y una leve sensación de entender el Junken, pero Neji tenia más fuerza física al igual que velocidad, pero Hinata era más diestra en los ámbitos técnicos - (Debo alejarme y retomar posición) - Dijo y en ese preciso momento Neji estaba a punto de golpear su bobina de charckra de su hombro.

Naruto: **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kurisutauru Uoru (Arte de sellado Uzumaki: Muro de cristal)** \- Entonces ante la mirada de todos una especie de vidrio apareció entre Naruto y Neji que consiguió que Neji retrocediera - ¡Te tengo! ¡ **Rin**! - Dijo entonces dio una patada que alcanzo golpear la mandíbula de Neji levantándolo en el aire - ¡ **Geki Max**! - Rápidamente antes de caer le dio una patada en el estomago y lo levanto un poco más, le dio otra patada en el pecho, repitió el proceso, por ultimo lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez lo golpeo en la cara y para impreción de todos vieron como en vez de lanzarlo haca tras rapidamente aprovechando la posición en la que quedo Neji y lo lazo hacia atras de él dandole en todo lo conocido como rostro.

Neji se volvió a levantar y escupió un poco de sangre, rápidamente se reintegro y se lanzo contra Naruto rapidamente pero a pesar de Naruto lo intento esquivar, pero Neji aun así logro golpear a Naruto dándole múltiples golpes en el pecho cerrando algunas bobinas chackra.

Neji: ¡¿Te gusto?! - Le grito al ver como Naruto se veía arrodillado ante el mientras se sostenia el pecho por los golpes.

Naruto: Si, pero me gusta más ¡Esto! - Entonces todos vieron como Naruto era rodeado levemente por su chackra pero este era de color verde - **Ironinjutsu: Shizen kyūshū (Técnica medico ninja: absorción natural)** \- Entonces Neji vio como las bobinas de chackra de Naruto se abrieron y sus heridas se sanaron - ¡ **Max Hienzan**! - Entonces vieron como Naruto daba un salto y simultáneamente pateaba golpeando la barbilla de Neji pero esto se repitió en el aire otras dos veces - **Tensouzan** \- Entonces le dio una poderosa patada con la que golpeo la cabeza de Neji mandandolo a chocarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

* * *

Con los espectadores.

Todos los compañeros de Naruto veían asombrados como el rubio el estaba dando no solo pelea a Neji estaba haciéndolo bailar en el palma de su mano, siempre que Neji atacaba, Naruto contraatacaba, protegiéndose de todos sus ataques o propinándole fuertes golpes.

Los habitantes de equestria donde se incluian los Chalenging, los ponis y aliados se vieian asombrados por las habilidades del principe/protegido de la reina.

Pero entre todos ellos los más conmovidos eran Celestia y Chrysalis ya que la primera se sentía muy conmovida al ver como su hijo usó 3 de sus técnicas la Rei gun, el shizen Kyushu y el Kurisutauru Uoro. La otra se sentía orgullo al ver como su ahijado usaba las técnicas de su amiga.

Entre todas las personas Kiba era uno de los que más impresionados estaba pero no por como se desarrollaba el combate, estaba asombrado porque estaba viendo como la chica Shi y Hinata eran casi un reflejo una de otra, ambas hacian gestos y movimientos muy similares pero Hinata al ver a Naruto se enrojecía, mientras Shi escondía su rostro con su pelo.

Kiba: ¿No creen que se parecen mucho? - Preguntó/dijo muy distraído causando que todos los que también se percataron de ello se aliviaran que alguien lo dijera.

Flutershy/Hinata: ... - Ambas se pusieron rojas y avergonzadas causando que todos pusieran nerviosos al ver lo tiernas que se veian excepto cierto sensei ciclope que recien habia venido con su otro alumno con pelo de culo de pato.

* * *

Neji: ¡¿Cómo te has hecho tan fuerte?! - Dijo enojado.

Naruto: Con sangre, sudor y lagrimas - Dijo volviendo a tomar su pose.

Neji: ¿Sangre, sudor y lagrimas? - Susurro y gradualmente su molestia paso a ira - ¡TU QUE SABES SOBRE SANGRE, SUDOR Y LAGRIMAS! - Grito soltando todo su enojo - ¡MIRA LO QUE ES VERDADERA SANGRE, SUDOR Y LAGRIMAS! - Grito enojado quitandose exponiendo su sello del pajaro enjaulado - Mi clan se divide en Boke y Soke... - Dijo empezando a relatar la historia de su clan - ...Y por eso mi destino es vengarme - Grito molesto después de 3 minutos de charla.

Naruto: Tonto - Dijo molesto, causando impresión a Neji - No no eres un tonto, seria muy bonito para ti - Murmuro enojado Naruto - ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! - Le grito molesto.

Neji: ¡AUN DESPUES DE LO Q...! - No pudo terminar.

Naruto: ¡NO ERES EL UNICO QUE A SUFRIDO! - Le grito - ¡YO HE VIVIDO SOLO DESDE LOS 4 AÑOS! ¡POR LO QUE SE MIS PADRES PODRÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS! ¡LA MUJER QUE VI COMO UNA MADRE ESTA MUERTA! ¡TODOS LOS CIVILES EN ESTA ALDEA ME ODIAN! ¡SOY MENOS PRECIADO HASTA POR MI PROPIO SENSEI! - Le grito muy molesto - ¡INCLUSO HASTA HACE POCO MENOS DE 1 MES DESCUBRÍ QUE TENGO FAMILIA VIVA! ¡TENGO TAN POCOS AMIGOS QUE PODRÍA CONTARLOS CON LOS DEDOS DE MIS MANOS! - Le dijo levantando sus dos manos - ¡TU TIENES UN CLAN ENTERO QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TI! ¡TIENES UN SENSEI Y COMPAÑEROS QUE TE APRECIAN! ¡Y NO TE ODIAN POR ALGO QUE NO HICISTE! - Le dijo gritandole todo eso en su cara.

Los verdaderos amigos de Naruto se sintieron mal por el rubio y lo vieron con pena.

Los "amigos" de Naruto se vieron sorprendidos por como reacciono a Naruto y a saber todo eso.

Los aldeanos no pudieron evitar ver mal al chico, otro pequeño grupo sintió algo de pena por el niño.

Los ninjas solo se vieron tranquilos pero comprensibles.

El feudal se sentia molesto por como era tratado el niño rubio.

Naruto: Ya no importa... - Dijo suspirando - Ya gane igual - Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Neji: ¿De qué hablas? Apenas hemos empezado - Dijo tomando una postura que todo el clan Hyuga reconoció - **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas)** \- Dijo listo para iniciar el ataque aprovechando la proximidad de Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Una técnica de tu clan? - Pregunto viendo como Neji se preparo - ¡Pues yo también! - Dijo y realizo dos sellos - **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Rikujokoro (Arte de sellado Uzumaki: Prisión luminosa de seis barrotes)** \- Entonces apunto sus dos manos hacia Neji y de cada una salio dos rectángulos planos de luz que golpearon a Neji desde el frente.

Neji: Eso es todo - Dijo teniendo en cuenta que el ataque realmente no fue tan doloroso como parecía.

Naruto: No, solo el comienzo ¡Ahora! - Entonces desde el árbol tras Neji salieron otros dos que lo empezaron a comprimir y desde el suelo salieron otros dos y golpearon sus costados.

Neji: ¿Qué mierda? - Dijo intentando moverse para sentir como su abdomen era presionado por los rectángulos.

Naruto: Valla, no pensé que seria tan fácil que cayeras - Dijo acercarse para preparar un nuevo jutsu - **Uzumaki genjutsu: Saiaku no akumu (Tecnica ilusoria Uzumaki: Peor pesadilla)** \- Entonces toco su frente y cerro sus ojos.

* * *

Neji desperto en un lugar obscuro totalmente solo, entonces una luz desde el cielo mostró a todos sus compañeros del boke todos en un montón uno sobre otro, con su sello activado, sangrando por sus ojos.

Neji: No - Dijo asustado.

¿?: Neji... - Entonces Neji volteo y vio muy asustado como su madres estaba siendo violada por ninjas de Kumo - ...ayúdame - Le dijo entre lagrimas.

Neji: ¡No! - Grito entre horror.

¿?: Neji - Su nombre, se estaba volviendo algo que le disgustaba pero esa voz que dijo su nombre era la de Hinata pero era fría, tan fría que causaría miedo - Eres una deshonra para el clan - Dijo y entonces el sello de Neji se activo causándole gran dolor mientras caía de rodillas llorando sangre.

¿?: Neji - Definitivamente odiaba su nombre, en sus últimos momentos volteo a ver a su padre muerto Hizashi - Eres mi más grande error.

* * *

Realidad

Neji: ¡AAAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Fue el desgarrador grito del "genio" Hyuga para después caer inconsciente.

Genma: ¡Neji Hyuga esta fuera de combate! ¡Naruto Uzumaki gana! - Dijo el arbitro.

Todos se quedaron en blanco hasta que los amigos de Naruto se pusieron a aplaudir y gradualmente todos lo hicieron emocionados con gritos y virotes. Pero todos sintieron por un leve momento un poderoso instinto asesino que todos los ninjas desconocían de donde venia ya que este probenia de todos lados, no tenia una dirección fija, lo que no sabían era que ese instinto asesino era el de los chanlengig enojados con el sobrino de su Reina.

Sasuke por otro lado que había logrado llegar a tiempo con Kakashi ardía en envidia al ver las técnicas y estilo de Taijutsu tan impresionantes que Naruto había exhibido, el siempre se había sentido superior que Naruto y le gustaba hacerlo de menos para sentirse más poderoso pero el verlo demostrar tal habilidad que casi [Segun él] podria rivalizar con él.

 **Y corte.**

 **Esta historia es para otro** **día**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

Bien una cosa antes de empezar, yo tenía este capítulo listo hace ya un par de semanas, no se porque pero en mi mente si lo había subido, así que una disculpa por eso, por ultimo vallan al usuario de animebot02, el escribió 1, 3, 5 y este capítulo. Yo solo le he dado el mismo toqué de mi escritura y un par de correcciones.

Hora de contestar rewiwevs.

 **Selkova** : Qué pena lo de tu Internet, lo del hengen, pues si bien es una habilidad útil, no es muy práctica en una pelea real.

 **ZeedMileniummon** : Pues las habilidades de las Mane six, son sorpresa, pero son fáciles de intuir, la escena es bastante buena idea y solo te queda esperar un poco ya que pronto pasarán muchas cosas que has mencionado.

 **Darkyser** y **Samurock** : Gracias por el cumplido.

Hola - Humano o poni hablando.

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando.

 _ **Suiton: Rasengan**_ \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 7: **La lluvia cae como lagrimas de desesperación**.

Kakashi: ¿Como es que….? - Preguntaba en shock total el "Cíclope" al ver más de la mitad del combate, si a lo que paso solo se le puede decir paliza, entre Naruto y Neji. El pensaba que a lo mucho Ebisu le ayudaría a mejorar su control de chakra y corregiría algo de la atroz habilidad de Taijutsu de Naruto, pero no esperaba ver eso.

El ex capitán ANBU había visto a la esposa de su sensei pelear en el campo de batalla varias veces y era como volverla a ver, era como volver a ver a la "sol rojo", el Rei Gun llevaba años sin verla y de alguna forma, el Uzumaki le había emulado.

Algo que unos pocos sabían, un grupo que se reducía a amigos cercanos, maestro y dicipulo, era que tanto el Hirashin como el Rasengan, las técnicas insignia del Yondaime Hokage eran intentos por emular tanto la habilidad de Kushina para teletransportarse con la luz del Sol, como su propia versión del Cho Yogan.

Siendo sólo el temido Hirashin, el único que logró completar en vida con la diferencia que usaba el campo magnético/eléctrico que los sellos de sus Kunai creaban para teletransportarse en vez de la luz del sol. Por otro lado el Rasengan sólo se quedó en la etapa uno, que era crear la esfera rotatoria de chakra, la dos consistiría en agregarle naturaleza elemental y la tres en volver arrojadizo al poderoso Jutsu, siendo etapas a las que jamás llegó Minato a aprender o Intentar. Y aquí tenía al que creyó el peor de sus alumnos, aplastando al prodigio Hyuga, con una muestra de las habilidades de la sensei de Hana, Yugao y Kurenai.

Aún aturdido por el shock, vio a donde las pupilas de Kushina estaban y pudo ver lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, evidentemente la pelea les recordó invariablemente a su difunta sensei, pero así como el shock llegó, Kurenai fue la primera en salir, así que avanzando en su dirección, se plantó frente a él…. Y le dio una muy buena bofetada que hasta le marcó su mano en la máscara.

Kurenai: ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! - Explotó la belleza de ojos color rubí - ¿¡PARA ESO QUERÍAS A NARUTO EN TU EQUIPO!? ¡PARA IGNORARLO!

Kakashi: Pues.. pero Kurenai, debes entender - Se defendió o al menos trató de hacerlo - Sasuke se enfrentará al "Ya sabes que" de Suna, su vida corre riesgo.

Hana: ¿Y la de Naruto, no? - Intervino la heredera probicional Inuzuka, mirando tan furiosa al enmascarado como su amiga - Neji pudo haberlo matado por el simple hecho de que es amigo de su prima a quien odia en serio, ¿Y qué es lo que haces? Ah si, lo mandas a entrenar con alguien que lo detesta.

Kakashi: Cierto, ¿Donde aprendió esa versión débil de la Cho Yogan? - Ignoró el dolor de la bofetada y a las furiosas jounin y dirigió la pregunta a Gai que entendió rápido lo que ocurrió entre Naruto y él, enojándose también.

¿?: Fui yo quien le enseñó - Oyó una voz enojada de tras de él, al voltear, vio a una de las mujeres más bellas que haya visto en su vida, mirándolo muy enojada - Ya que la porquería de sensei que tiene lo abandonó a su suerte, creí que lo más indicado sería que yo en persona junto a mis alumnas entrenaramos a mi sobrino.

Kakashi: ¿So...so...Sobrino?- Preguntó en shock Kakashi, notando al fin, ese cabello rojo tan distintivo de cierto clan de renombre en Tsuki - T...t..u eres una ..U...Uzu.. - Pudo decir apenas.

Luna: Si y Tía de Naruto - Completó aún enojada - Pero ya veremos eso después - Mencionó con un muy gélido tono de voz que hizo estremecer a todos alrededor de Luna.

Rainbow: ¡Naruto es un 120% de asombroso! - Exclamó "Rein" emocionada - Sabía que le patearía el trasero, pero no creía que lo haría así de increíble.

Pinkie: Cierto, cierto - Decía "Pinku" saltando divertida en su lugar - Si esto lo guardan en vídeo, tiene que ser en un archivo específico, lo deberían de guardar en el apartado de violaciones, porque eso fue una violación anal, y no una precisamente bonita, como si no le hubiera puesto lubricante.

A todos les salió un enorme gota de sudor por ese comentario que era extravagante... Pero acertado, metafóricamente hablando claro.

Tenten: ¿Cómo lo hizo? - Dijo anodada la chica de los bollos.

Pinkie: Los clones que creo en el comienzo crearon los sellos para usar las barreras que Naruto uso, uno estaba escondido bajo tierra y otro en el arbusto tras Neji - Dijo seriamente asombrando a los shinobis por ese nivel de compresión

Ahora todavia más impresionados ya que ella parecia una chica inquieta y nadie a tomar en serio pero lo dicho les dio una nueva perspectiva de la extravagante chica, por otro lado sus amigas ni se inmutaban por ello.

Rarity: Y lo más impresionante, es que el gallardo shinobi término defendiendo el honor de su amiga - Decía haciendo su clásico acto melodramático "Kisho" - Lo que yo daría por estar en su lugar.

Al oír el comentario de la bella kunoichi, Hinata se puso muy roja de vergüenza ya que muchos de los que se encontraban presentes habían estado ahí, para ver a Naruto jurar por su sangre derramada en la pelea entre ella y Neji, que él lo vencería si se llegaban a enfrentar en las finales. Y eso había hecho y más, pues lo había aplastado totalmente, claro está, no eran sus allegados los únicos que veían eso.

Changeling1: Que romántico - Dijo una aldeana que era una Changeling disfrazada, suspirando cual larva enamorada - La princesa Hinata fue vengada por su galante amigo.

Otras Changeling asintieron en comprensión, es que si lo veías así, era jodidamente romántico. Algo que incluso la reina había notado.

Chrysalis: (Naruto-kun, lo sabía, sabía que tú eras capaz de cambiar tu destino) - Sonrió cálidamente al ver al Uzumaki volver a su lugar y ser felicitado por el Hijo de Shibi y por el hijo de Yoshino - (Además, parece que todo va a quedar en familia) - Sonrió de manera un tanto extraña, de que las cosas se dieran así le alegraba mucho, ya sólo sería cosa de que el Uzumaki y sus hijas se adaptaran a su forma Ponie y Changeling respectivamente.

Celestia: (Mi hijo y la hija de Hana hacen bonita pareja) - Pensó la diosa del Sol al ver la perfecta imitación de Fluttershy que hacía Hinata al ser de repente el blanco de atención - (Quién lo diría, Hana y yo acabamos siendo con suegras) - Dijo con algo de ironía.

Y mientras fantaseaban las nacidas en Equestria, Ozai aplaudía aún por el espectáculo mostrado.

Ozai: Era como volver a ver a Kushina-san - Mencionó sonriendo el feudal - Si tenía la más insignificante duda de que Tsuki-san era una Uzumaki y además hermana de Kushina… Queda más que claro que decía la completa verdad

Hiruzen asintió antes de hablar.

Hiruzen: Yo también llegué a dudarlo, pero con esto, nadie que haya conocido a Kushina, negará el parentesco entre ambas y su conexión con Naruto - Dijo sobándose la barba.

Orochimaru: (Mierda, los rumores de que alguien del Clan Uzumaki había aparecido eran ciertos) - Maldecía en Sanin que veía una contingencia que no había tomado en cuenta en sus planes - (Pero no importa, hoy este lugar arderá hasta sus cimientos, Kukuku) - Dijo segado por la ambición.

Por otro lado en otros dos puntos del estadio, una pelirroja de Lentes negros y una pelimenta acompañada de un shinobi y dos sacerdotes Shinto tenían sentimientos encontrados.

¿?: (No… ¡NO ESTOY SOLA!) - Pensó la pelirroja con esperanza, tener gente de su clan, aunque sin parentesco con ella era mejor que nada, acabado el examen, se pondría en contacto con ellos a como diera lugar.

Pero Fū pensaba que aunque era bueno que su amigo no estuviera solo, no por eso dejaba de sentir envidia por su situación.

Sintió un leve apretón en su mano y al ver quien lo hizo, Kikyo le sonrió de forma maternal, de alguna forma supo que pasaba por su cabeza y le dio lo que necesitaba en ese momento a medias, así que le hizo una pregunta, previo a pedirle permiso a su madre por lo que iba a hacer.

Fū: Kikyo-san, si no es mucha….

Y la Changeling simplemente la abrazó y le acunó en su hombro. El ver a Naruto siendo al menos, reconocido por una pequeña parte de su aldea, le hizo cobrar conciencia del terrible estado de soledad al que volverá a estar ella. Más que nunca, necesitaba un abrazo, lo único que su verdadera madre no podía darle nunca.

Sabía que Chomei cambiará el peor tormento en el infierno, sólo porque ella experimentará un minuto de dicha y que lo haría de buena gana. Pero algo que jamás habían tenido, dada la naturaleza de su simbiosis, era contacto físico real. Y más que nada, eso era lo que requería.

Fū: Gracias - Sonrió débilmente la ojinaranja enjugándose las lágrimas - Te extrañaré mucho.

Sharla: Yo a ti también Fū - Dijo disimulando su enojo.

Algo que sólo Torack y Chomei notaron, era que ella hervía de furia por dentro. Donde pusiera un pie en Taki, probablemente la aldea ardería víctima de la furia maternal más grande que hayan visto. Por otro lado Shibuki tenia partido el corazón, ver a esa chica que tanto quería como si fuera su hermana teniendo ese tipo de contacto con esa mujer lo hizo sentirce impotente al saber que no podía combatir contra el poder de su consejo.

* * *

Habitación de espera de participantes

Sasuke ¿Quien te entrenó Dobe? - Exigió saber Sasuke con mucho desdén hacia su "compañero". Si esa persona entrenó a Naruto con ese resultado, que no haría el que era un prodigio.

Naruto: Mi tía Tsuki, teme - Contestó orgulloso el Uzumaki - Y como es algo de familia, nada de lo que viste en esa pelea, por ley, puedes exigir aprenderlo - Dijo muy burlón.

Y eso hizo que el Uchiha apretará de ira la mandíbula. Una de las pocas cosas donde él aún tenía honor, era precisamente en los asuntos de clan… bueno, él no sabía que Naruto tenía uno… Pero si era cierto debía para su mala suerte dejarlo así.

Genma: Ahora, el segundo combate será entre Gaara de Suna y Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha - Continuó Genma con las finales - Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, ¿estás listos?- preguntó el examinador.

Sasuke: Un momento proctor - Dijo el Uchiha y se volvió a ver a un rubio en particular que lo estaba mirando - Oye dobe, No te pongas tan animado ¡Después de limpiar el piso con este, tú eres el siguiente! - Él sonrió, pero hizo una mueca de repente y se sacudió hacia adelante cuando algo golpeó levemente la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Gaara no se había movido. Mirando hacia el suelo vio el gran corcho de madera de la calabaza de Gaara que yacía a sus pies. Su cabeza se sacudió cuando escuchó y vio la mayor parte de su contenido saliendo de él. Enfurecido se volvió hacia Gaara - Tu pagarás por eso.

Gaara: Entonces deja de perder mi tiempo. Tienes sangre que derramar y mi madre tiene sed - Dijo sonriendo sombríamente el genin de Suna.

Chomei: **(Definitivo, en cuanto logre ponerle una de mis alas)** \- Fue el pensamiento de la insecto muy furiosa.

Kurama: **(Mapache estúpido, cuando ponga mi zarpa en tu cara ya veras)** \- Fue el pensamiento de la zorra, lo que le provocó un escalofrío al Biju de Arena.

Genma: ¡Comienzen! - Se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás más de lo normal, además de saltarse el protocolo de saludo amistoso, si no empezaba antes esos dos se empezarían a matar con el en medio, esta vez cuando Sasuke saltó, hizo un sello de mano y se dirigió inmediatamente a su movimiento firma.

Sasuke: _**Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego)**_! - Sin embargo, la bola de fuego fue infructuosa, sin importar cuán grande fuera. La arena de Gaara bloqueó completamente la llama aparentemente sin esfuerzo por parte del pelirrojo. Sin desanimarse, Sasuke cambió al taijutsu. Con unos pocos shuriken que lo guiaban, entró corriendo y comenzó a golpear la arena.

Gaara: Esto es inútil Uchiha. No eres alguien que demuestre mi existencia como alguna vez pensé. Eres débil, incluso ese extraño chico vestido de verde valía más que esto - Mencionó con fastidio el pelirojo, pero sus palabras solo sirvieron para hacer sonreír a Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Quieres un oponente más fuerte? Como desees - De repente el Uchiha se desvaneció de la vista.

Gaara se sobresaltó un poco, pero la arena se levantó para defenderlo y formó un anillo alrededor de la altura de su cintura listo para protegerse. Su oponente comenzó a rodear el anillo buscando una apertura.

Gaara: ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes, Uchiha? Ven, mi madre está impaciente - Mencionó sin sorprenderse nu un poco el genio de Suna.

Sasuke: ¡Tú lo pediste! - Entonces cambió de dirección repentinamente, deslizándose bajo el anillo de arena y al fin pudo lanzar una patada a la mandíbula de Gaara, enviando al chico a volar solo para ser atrapado por su arena.

Sasuke dejó el pie en alto en el aire para ilustrar exactamente lo que sucedió para aquellos sin entrenamiento, cuando sonrió a su oponente antes de bajar lentamente su pierna. Se preparó para otro asalto, pero antes de que pudiera correr hacia Gaara, él de Suna hizo una señal con la mano y la arena a su alrededor comenzó a moverse y tomo la forma de un segundo Gaara hecho por completo de arena.

Gaara: _**Suna bushin (Clon de arena)**_ \- Dijo secamente.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke lanzó un aluvión de shuriken solo para que fueran atrapados por una réplica de arena de su objetivo. El Uchiha se apresuró y atacó al suna bunshin, volviendo al clon en partículas con unos pocos golpes. No es que a Gaara realmente le importara. Debido a la insistencia de Sasuke para luchar contra él, ni siquiera se percató de que estaba parado sobre la arena de Gaara. Con un movimiento de su mano, Gaara manipuló la arena cerca de las piernas del azabache y lo tuvo suspendido en el aire unos momentos. Caminó lentamente hacia Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos.

Gaara: Eres patético, Uchiha, Puede que tenga que cuestionar mi existencia solo por golpearte. Los fuertes no estaban destinados a probarse a sí mismos con hormigas - Su prisionero gruñó y se balanceó hacia él, pero fue inútil cuando más zarcillos de arena subieron y se envolvieron alrededor de sus muñecas antes de estirarlo, boca abajo. Gaara hizo lo impensable en la mente de sus hermanos. En lugar de atacar a su víctima con su arena, decidió que el asunto lo tomaría en sus propias manos y de paso humillarlo lo más que se pudiese, literalmente.

Sasuke sintió cada patada y golpe que le propinó. Era sorprendentemente más suave de lo que había temido que fuera, pero su cuerpo no tenía defensa contra el ataque. Luchó contra sus ataduras pero no pudo moverse hasta que Gaara recubrió su puño con arena para golpearlo con fuerza 5 veces en su estomago, después simplemente lo dejó caer.

Sasuke: (¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Nadie me dijo que usaba taijutsu. No estaba preparada para eso) - Intentó evitar que le doliera el estómago mientras se levantaba. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ningún dolor, incluso cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su labio partido.

Gaara: Parece que no proporcionaras suficiente sangre para apaciguar a mi madre. Tendré que encontrar otra forma de saciarla - Habló casi para sí mismo.

Sasuke: Lo siento maldito fenómeno, pero no obtendrás más de mí sangre - Sonrió de forma arrogante el Uchiha. Gaara miró al chico de pelo negro como si solo notara que estaba parado otra vez.

Gaara: No, a mi madre no le importa tu sangre, pero serás útil para encontrar la mejor manera de acabar con el Uzumaki - Sonrió con placer al decir lo último. Naruto era una mejor ofrenda, fuerte, temerario, hábil y por sobre todo poderoso, la mejor ofrenda en mucho tiempo y ardía de ganas por enfrentarlo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y gruñó ante el insulto a su orgullo. Este mero genin estaba tratando de decir que solo era digno de ser una especie de experimento para un mejor oponente. Lo que era peor era que el de Suna parecía pensar que Naruto sería una ofrenda más satisfactoria y digna que lo que el mismo pudiera representar. Hirviendo de furia, Sasuke repasó sus opciones mientras observaba a Gaara considerar las suyas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cargar de nuevo, el de Suna hizo una señal y la arena alrededor de ellos comenzó a girar simultaneamente contrallendose hacia Gaara.

Gaara: Mamá dice que termine esto rápidamente. Quiere probar el Uzumaki más rápido - No había odio ni arrogancia, solo una declaración en blanco como si él ya supiera el resultado - _**Suna No Tama (Domo de arena)**_

Sin saber nada sobre el jutsu, Sasuke se apresuró y trató de abrirse paso a través de la barrera de arena, terminando con un juego de nudillos magullados mientras la arena lo rodeaba. Lo único que lo salvó de ser empalado fue el hecho de que activó su Sharingan cuando entró corriendo.

Sasuke: (Así que ahora no puedo verte...) - Saltó hacia atrás y las púas retrocedieron.

Podía escuchar a Gaara hablar dentro de la arena pero no podía entender lo que decía. Al encogerse de hombros, no se fijó en la pequeña esfera de arena que apareció cerca cuando se apresuró a regresar a atacar, intentando probar la durabilidad del escudo. Cada patada y puñetazo fue recibido por una reacción de la arena cuando las púas salieron disparadas donde intentaba atacar a penas logrando detenerse y esquivar.

Sasuke: (...Pero tu puedes verme. Entonces supongo que tendré que probar algo nuevo. Esperaba guardar esto para una pelea diferente, pero parece ser mi única opción) - Pensó mientras rápidamente corrió por la arena y subió por la pared.

Al detenerse, hizo algunos signos con las manos y la sorpresa del público y de los ninjas apareció de repente al reconocer ese jutsu en particular.

Gai: ¡Kakashi! ¡¿Le enseñaste el chidori?! ¿En qué estabas pensando? - Gai regañó a su rival pues creía que el Uchiha no estaba mentalmente listo para aprender CUALQUIER Jutsu destinado al asesinato y menos uno rango A.

Kakashi: Primero, no eres alguien para estarme sermoneando, luego de estar enseñándole a Lee las puertas y el loto. Segundo, no se lo enseñé a él, él lo robó con el Sharingan. Me toco enseñarle cómo no matarse a sí mismo por usarlo - Se defendió el peliplata. Aparentemente esa no fue una explicación suficiente para Gai, quien resopló y se volvió hacia la pelea. Suspirando Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

Pero varios de los que sabían de la situación, no pudieron evitar hacer un facepalm con resignación.

Equestria: (Es como abrirle a un chivo las puertas de una cristalería) - Pensaron los de Equestrianos al ver la acción del peliplata.

Naruto: (Kakashi, imbécil. Enseñándole algo así) - Pensó al ver como Sasuke realizaba una tecnica de Kakashi.

Hinata: Esa técnica ¿Qué hace? - Preguntó muy curiosa a nadie en particular.

Pinkie: Es el chidori. Un ataque basado en el elemento rayo y el Rasengan el jutsu insignia del Yondaime Hokage. Lo perfecto contra la arena de Gaara, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado peligroso para que un genin lo use - Explicó "Pinku", con los de Konoha con la quijada hasta el piso, dado que una extranjera dio tan buena explicación.

Mane five/Luna: (Pinkie siendo Pinkie) - Pensaron como si nada, ya que a estas alturas de la vida, ya no se sorprendían por cosas como esta.

Kakashi: Ustedes no son nadie para hablar - Retomó su defensa Kakashi - ¿Que hay del hecho de que Naruto aprendió el Rei Gun?.

Kurenia: Tu mejor cierra la boca Kakashi - Lo fulminó la jounin ojirubie - Esta técnica es una tecnica asesina destinada a una sola cosa. En cambio la técnica de Kushina sensei no es letal a menos que se le imprima una absurda cantidad de chakra, para lo cual en un combate real rara vez se tendría tiempo, a diferencia del Chidori que es letal siempre - Dijo cerrandole la boca a Kakashi.

Sasuke cargó contra la esfera de arena, con el chidori en mano mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la bola de arena en el suelo. Esquivando las puntas de arena lo más rápido que pudo, con cierta suerte, logró pasar junto a ellas y empujar el ataque a la esfera.

El estadio quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras todos esperaban para ver el resultado. Entonces Sasuke de repente gritó de dolor y trató de liberar su mano. Encontrándose incapaz de moverse, reactivó su Sharingan y formó otro chidori dentro de la pelota y se liberó. Un brazo hecho de arena que a su vez tenia rayas púrpuras lo siguió mientras se retiraba hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la esfera.

Temari y Kankurō solo podían ponerse a maldecir al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un chillido inhumano se escucho por todo el lugar y por un momento, todos los habitantes de Konoha miraron a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal de cabello rosado antes de darse cuenta de que provenía del piso del estadio donde Sasuke estaba sorprendido por algo que vio a través del agujero que hizo en el escudo de arena.

Luego volvió a estar en calma cuando numerosas plumas comenzaron a deslizarse por el estadio mientras la arena se desmoronaba, revelando a Gaara, quien tenía una zona sangrante en el hombro y tenia la cabeza siendo rodeada por arena y se empezaba a deformar. En segundos Temari y Kankurō estaban a el lado de Gaara. Sasuke comenzó a avanzar, pero Baki apareció y corto el avance, pero antes de cualquier cosa Genma apareció frente a Sasuke listo para pelear contra Baki.

Baki miró a Gaara rápidamente antes de mirar a sus hermanos.

Baki: Saquenlo de aquí. Dejen que se recupere, luego vuelvan y continuen con lo que se tiene planeado - Agarrando a su hermano sobre sus hombros, el equipo del jinchuriki se fue rápidamente casi sin obstáculos ya que el resto de los shinobi ahora estaban demasiado involucrados en sus propias batallas para prestar atención a tres niños inofensivos.

Genma miró a su alrededor el caos organizado desplegándose antes de mirar por encima de su hombro a Sasuke.

Genma: No eres rival para esos tres Uchiha-san. Ve a los refugios y espera a que termine esta pelea. No necesitamos que alguien sin experiencia sea asesinado por ser tonto - Tiempo después el jounin que siempre traía un mondadientes en la boca Juró que el chico parecía ignorarlo mientras sonreía y se iba tras el trío.

En la mente de Sasuke.

Genam: Salvamos, Oh poderoso Uchiha sama, regalo de Kami que no merecemos - Fue lo unico que escucho su arrogante cerebro.

Y partió en pos de Gaara y sus hermanos, ignorando las órdenes de Genma pidiéndole volver.

Baki: Ese es un ninja muy obediente que tienes allí. Lástima que vaya a morir. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos unimos a la diversión? - Baki celebró burlón, forzando a Genma a bloquear sus kunai en lugar de detener al genin aparentemente estúpido.

Kurama: **(Naruto anula el genjutsu)** \- Le dijo desde dentro preocupada.

Naruto: (Si ya lo tenia previsto) - Dijo antes de hacer un sello - ¡Kai! - Fue lo que grito disipando las plumas para que los demás participantes no cayeran en el genjutsu, todos en la pequeña habitación se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y siguieron su ejemplo. Fue algo bueno que actuaran tan rápido también cuando dos shinobi de Oto aparecieron en el área junto con dos de Suna.

¡Matarlos a todos! - Ambos bandos gritaron cuando la pequeña habitación se llenó rápidamente con los sonidos de la batalla.

El plan tanto de Celestia como de Chrysalid era muy similar, hacerle creer a Orochimaru que la tenía ganada, para que así el Sanin mostrase todas sus cartas desde el principio, por ello tanto los Ponies como los Changeling entre el público se hicieron las víctimas del Genjutsu y dejaron a los de Konoha su "seguridad"

Mientras, Celestia navegó rápidamente entre el caos junto a una sombra que se movía rauda y llegaron antes a donde creían que sería el enfrentamiento entre el Sandaime y su alumno y se dispusieron a esperar. No los defraudaron ya que tanto Chabelo como el viejo mono llegaron a tiempo y vieron a la guarida del Sanin poner una barrera para evitar interrupciones.

Mientras en medio de la batalla.

Kakashi: ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! Deben ir por Sasuke - Ordenó rápidamente Kakashi - En el estado en el que esta Gaara no sabemos qué tanto peligro corre….

Naruto: ¡ME NIEGO! - Exclamó enojado el Uzumaki interrumpiendo a su "sensei" que abrió su ojo como plato y al mismo tiempo esquivo unas shuriken perdidas.

Kakashi: ¿Como dices? - Contesto enojado el jounin.

Naruto: ¡ESE IDIOTA SE FUE POR SUS COJONES A ENFRENTAR A GAARA, AÚN EN CONTRA DE UNA ORDEN DIRECTA DE UN SUPERIOR. Y AHORA DEBEMOS IR POR ÉL, DOS GENIN EN MEDIO DE UNA INVASIÓN! - Grito sacando su indignación el Uzumaki - SI ES TAN PRECIADO EL MALDITO SHARINGAN, MANDE A DOS CHUNIN POR ÉL, YO ME NIEGO A IRME - Dijo dándole la espalda.

Sakura también estaba incrédula, ¿En serio se negaba a ir por su compañero?.

Sakura: Naruto baka - Le alzó la voz la banshee rosada- !No te pases…!

Naruto: ¿De listo? - Preguntó sarcástico sin dejarla acabar - Saben, yo siempre supe que éramos tres genin y un jounin que estábamos en el mismo barco, pero cada quien quería llegar a un puerto diferente - Señaló a Sakura- Al altar con Sasuke - Señaló en la dirección en que el Uchiha huyó - A matar a su hermano por dejar en un sólo dígito a su clan - señaló a Kakashi - Cualquier cosa que seguro no nos involucre a Sakura y a mi, pero si a Sasuke - Lo dijo sumamente molesto.

Se tomo solo unos segundos antes de suspirar y voltear a ver a su "equipo".

Naruto: ¿Y saben que? Ya estoy harto. Así que, no iré por Sasuke porque usted nos lo ordena, iré porque ambos somos de Konoha y alguien tiene que evitar que ese estúpido orgullo lo mate - Y partió junto a Sakura la cual se quedo callada.

Kakashi hizo una invocación y aparecio un pequeño perro de la rasa pug, pero tenia una cara de enojo o molestia.

Kakashi: Acompañalos y sigue este olor - Dijo pasandole un calsetin al perro.

Pero antes de salir en camino pudieron ver al vago Nara y el misterioso Aburame.

Shikamaru: Los vamos a ayudar, seria problemático que ustedes mueran - Dijo algo molesto y Shino acintio.

* * *

Calles de la aldea.

Las fuerzas combinadas de Oto y Suna rápidamente comenzaron a tomar la aldea, literalmente la invasión agarró a Kokoha con los pantalones abajo, pudiendo hacer realmente nada para defenderse. En cuestión de instantes, los shinobi que se infiltraron furtivamente estaban tomando las posiciones clave para la defensa de la aldea y en las cuatro puertas de acceso, concretamente a las afueras de ellas, los ejércitos invasores ya están ahí, junto a cuatro gigantescas serpientes que se preparaban a derribar las puertas y al hacer eso, condenar a Konoha a su destrucción. Afortunadamente eso no sucedería se podia ver a algunos ninjas de Konoha que de hecho si estaban haciendo una diferencia.

El trio Ino-Shika-Cho original estaba manteniendo a raya a los enemigos junto a lo que parecia un hombre viejo con los ojos cerrados llamado: "El gennin eterno".

La matriarca Inuzuka y sus perros en medio combate.

El clan Hyuga que intentaba hacer retroceder a los enemigos.

Y algunos Aburame, el patriarca solo se habia ido por su propio lado.

* * *

Puerta norte.

¡AL ATAQUE! - Exclamó un capitán ANBU de Suna a los invasores que veían como la enorme serpiente marrón de dos cabezas se lanzaba contra la puertae sin que los guaridas en el puesto de vigilancia en lo alto, pudieran detenerla, la serpiente ya iba a embestir la puerta, cuando una potente llama azul apareció, convirtiéndose en un muro de fuego que impidió el avance del ofidio.

¿?: **Tu vas a ser mi oponente, lombriz** \- Oyeron todos una voz gruesa y gutural desde el aire y al ver en su dirección, fueron capaces de ver a un jodido dragón…. ¡UN DRAGÓN! era un gigantesco reptil de cuerpo alargado, de escalas rojas en casi todo el cuerpo, teniendo escamas defensivas naranjas, de hocico alargado y dientes filosos, el reptil rugió con fuerza y todos en tierra sintieron un cuerno, retumbando en el suelo y sonando con fuerza en el aire.

Momentos después, todos sintieron como el suelo temblaba con fuerza y no era por el Dragón el cual estaba en espera de algo, entonces vieron que a lo lejos en el bosque los arboles eran derribados en linea recta y se podia escuchar gritos de guerra, del bosque, salían los Yaks, que parecían salidos de las peores pesadillas de todos los presentes, los cuales venían con estandartes de batalla de su pueblo armadas con machetes, mazas, espadas casi del tamaño que la de Zabusa.

Rutherford: ¡Hermanos ataquen! - Grito un hombre que rondaba los 24 años, tenia una imponente y gigantesca armadura de cuero, un casco con cuernos y una gran barba, se parecia a Gengins Kan, líder de los mongoles pero se veia mucho más salvaje y rudo, él era el príncipe Rutherford de Yakistan.

Yaks: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaban con fuerza mientras atacaban sin piedad a sus enemigos dejandolos cuando menos en un estado deplorable.

¿Quienes son esos sujetos? - Preguntó alguien de Konoha, pero claramente nadie tenía la respuesta.

* * *

El improvisado grupo de rescate o de niñera de Sasuke, pero Shino se tuvo que separar al salir a su encuentro Kankuro dispuesto a retrasarlos, así que al final de cuentas ellos tendrían su combate, además, Temari también tuvo que retarlos el vago Nara le aclaro a Naruto que él era el unico que podria detener a Gaara, siendo Matsuri, una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos azul pálido, la nueva encargada de llevarse a Gaara.

En una nota aparte, todos en Suna la tenían como alguien o muy valiente o muy tonta pues no le tenía miedo al jinchuriki, algo que incluso sus hermanos tenían, pero eso la hacia la idónea para llevarse a Gaara.

Al final, Sasuke por lo que Naruto y Sakura podían oír y ver (hallaron a Matsuri herida claramente por Sasuke) los alcanzó y estaba peleando contra el pelirrojo. Dentro de ella Sakura lo imaginó trapeando el piso con Gaara, por ello no esperaba ver la escena que encontraron.

Gaara estaba semi transformado en Shukaku, tenía el torso con la apariencia de un mini Biju, siendo sólo la mitad derecha del rostro de Gaara lo único humano que en su parte superior aún conservaba y tenia a Sasuke vesando el suelo tenia su pie en su cabeza a punto de aplastar su cuerpo con su gigantesca mano.

Sakura: ¡AAAAHHHHH! - La peli rosa grito horrorizada por lo visto.

Gaara: Uzumaki, espero que seas mejor desafío que el Uchiha - Mencionó con deleite el genin esbozando una sonrisa tenebrosa, helándole la sangre a Sakura que retrocedió espantada dos pasos y casi tropieza con Sasuke que intentaba ponerse de pie y seguir luchando, solo su orgullo le mantenía de pie.

Kurama: **(Naruto ten mucho cuidado, esta a punto de transformarse por completo)** \- Dijo atenta a los movimientos de Gaara.

Naruto: (Esta bien) - Estuvo de acuerdo - Si lo quieres, lo tendrás - Mencionó el Uzumaki adelantándose, antes de alejarse, el Uchiha trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo, se desmayó al tratar de sujetar su brazo.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke Kun! - Grito preocupada, pero el tener cerca a Gaara la afectaba de tal forma que era más inutil de lo que ya era, por lo que Naruto tomó una resolución .

Rápidamente dibujó un círculo y dentro de él, una estrella de cinco picos.

Naruto: Entra ahí - Dijo señalando el dibujo, ella hiba a refutar - ¡Te dije que entres ahí con Sasuke! - Le ordeno con fuerza asistido por Kurama ya que tenia los ojos rojos y rasgados.

Cuando el jinchuriki de Suna, muy cabreado por ser ignorado, ya estaba sobre ellos

Kurama: **(¡Naruto úsalo ahora!)** \- Le aviso la zorra.

Naruto dio un golpe al centro del dibujo y activo el hechizo.

Naruto: ¡ _ **MAJOUKATOUR**_! - Y el mazazo que Gaara intento darles, chocó contra un muro invisible que lo rechazó, mandandolo a volar violentamente seis metros hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un grupo de árboles que apenas y resintieron el impacto.

Naruto: Oh vaya - Decía quitado de la pena el Uzumaki - Le debo a Towa una rebanada de pastel de chocolate - Río con ironía.

Cuando la princesa de la amistad le enseñó su mejor hechizo defensivo, o al menos, el mejor de su creación en el nivel del Uzumaki, el no creía que lo fuera a necesitar. Apostando un pastel de chocolate contra diez tazones de ramen a que usuaria al Majoukatour en menos de un mes. Pues si, él se equivocó.

Sakura: (¿Cómo demonios se volvió tan fuerte?) - Era la duda tanto de Sakura como de Gaara, era inaudito, pero para el de Suna eran en cualquier caso buenas noticias, eso quería decir que su sangre sería una muy buena prueba para validar su existencia.

Mientras tanto

Fū y Shibuki huían lo más rápido que podían, navegando entre el caos de la invasión. Konoha era un aliado en el papel, aunque en la realidad más bien tenían un pacto de no agresión, por ello no pensaban ni intervenir.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, varios shinobi de Suna vieron en Fū la oportunidad de hacerse con un Biju más poderoso que Shukaku y los de Oto, con un gran espécimen para que su Kage experimentará y por ello, habían tenido que repeler a varios enemigos durante su huida. Para la desgracia de ambos, los sacerdotes habían sido separados de ellos en el caos y por ello, se las debían de apañar solos.

Y lo peor vino cuando varios ANBU de Raíz los rodearon.

Anbu: Matenlo, pero a ella no la dañen mucho, ella será la nueva arma de Danzō sama - Ordenó el aparente líder del grupo a sus seis subordinados que se lanzaron al combate.

Y cuando iban a empezar la refriega, ocho sombras salieron del piso y los atacaron, todos vestían como shinobi de Suna, pero al voltear uno de ellos, a Fū las lágrimas le brotaron, era Kikyo que había llegado a ayudarlos.

Sharla: Lleven a mis amigos al punto de reunión cuatro - Ordenó la Changeling a sus subordinados que atendieron su orden llevándose a ambos shinobi de Taki que por el Shock no procesaban bien que estaba pasando.

Changeling: Sigamos - Mencionó uno de los Changeling a sus compañeros - Debemos escoltar a los amigos de la capitana Sharla al punto de extracción.

Fū: ¿Sharla? - Pensó decepcionada Fū de que le hayan mentido, sin embargo su madre le consoló.

Chomei: **(No se que este pasando cariño, pero la amistad entre ella y tu, es sincera. Nadie aquí tiene malas intenciones, además fíjate bien en sus presencias)** \- Así lo hizo Fū y abrió los ojos como platos, todo ese grupo tenía un aura similar a Sharla y Miroku… no sabía que ocurría, pero algo le decía que debía confiar.

Transmitiendo su seguridad a Shibuki, ambos se dejaron conducir mientras veían como varios civiles de repente se lanzaban a pelear contra los enemigos…. E iban ganando las peleas, todos ellos tenían algo en común, algo que Fū y Chomei notaron, todos ellos tenían un aura similar a un insecto.

En el techo del estadio, Hiruzen estaba muy preocupado de lo que veía, Orochimaru se había atrevido aparente a desenterrar los secretos del Jutsu prohibido del Nidaime Hokage, el Edo Tensei y había usado la técnica para traer a su creador y a su hermano para luchar contra él.

Tobirama: Lo siento Hiruzen, jamás debí crear ese jutsu - Decía el Nindaime con pesar mientras se lanzaba a atacar al Sandaime.

Hashirama: No se como pero vas a pagar por esto maldito - Juró el Shodaime lanzándose también a pelear contra su sucesor.

Y cuando ambos ya le iban a dar un potente golpe… El Muro de cristal impidió que lastimarán al Sandaime casi en el acto, ambos fueron mandados a volar de un muy potente golpe.

Hiruzen: ¡Naruto, este no es lugar para que estés! - Grito el Kage preocupado por la seguridad del jinchuriki, ni le paso por la cabeza que pudo ser Tsuki, ya que estaba protegiendo a Ozai.

¿?: Ah, ahora si te preocupas por mi Sochi - Oyó el Kage una voz que jamás pensó volver a escuchar, era una voz muy que aunque molesta era serena y tranquila.

¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! - Exclamaron en Shock el Sanin y su sensei.

Celestia: Ya hablaremos de eso - Mencionó con fría voz la diosa del Sol - Yo iré por el Nidaime, Discord, encárgate del Shodaime.

Discord: Será un placer amiga - Se oyó una voz que parecía venir de todos lados a la vez. De pronto, la sombra de Celestia se separó de ella y surgió un muy apuesto hombre con barba de chivo, vestía una armadura samurái roja.

Pero su armadura era cuanto menos... Bizarra, tenia la forma de una armadura samurai genérica pero varias partes de la armadura estaban hechas de metales, diseños entre otras cosas, por ejemplo su brazo derecho era de un caballero medieval, las piernas parecían ser de la armadura antigua china, su brazo izquierdo era de un nativo africano y su casco no tenia las "astas" clásicas de un casco samurai, en vez de ello tenia un cuerno de siervo y uno desconocido para todos.

Hashirama: Tal parece que la pelea estará más equilibrada - Mencionó el Shodaime bloqueando una llama de Discord, la pelea iba a penas a empezar.

* * *

En otro lado

Hanabi estaba aterrada, su nana acababa de ser derrotada por tres shinobi de Suna y la miraban como un trozo de carne, al ser una Hyuga sin marcar, era ideal para ser secuestrada y lo sabía.

Suna 1: Jajajaja, que suerte tenemos - Celebró uno de ellos - Luego de acabar de Konoha, con esto, Suna estará en la cima como la máxima potencia Shinobi.

Hanabi: (Natsu... Ko… Naruto-san... nee-chan... Tou-sama… Oka-san ayuda) - Pensó aterrada la niña que ya se sentía cautiva. Pero antes de saber que paso, los tres cayeron con heridas serias de espada en el cuerpo.

¿?: E...estas bien - Oyó Hanabi la voz de su salvadora, dándole un vuelco el corazón, por alguna razón oír esa bella voz le alegró mucho.

Al voltear la kunoichi, tenía un asombroso parecido a Hinata, cabello azul, ojos blancos y características físicas como las de su hermana, lo que la sorprendió aún más.

Natsu se incorporó lentamente y al ver a quien acompañaba a Hanabi, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Chrysalis: Me decepcionas Natsu - Oyó a la mujer hablarle - ¿Cómo osaste tratar a mi remolino como lo trataste e intentar corromper a mi hija?

Natsu: ¡Hana Sama! - Exclamó al fin - Pero...yo le vi morir…

Hanabi al fin entendió quien era esa mujer… su niñera tenía razón, aún así, corrió llorando a abrazar a su mamá quien también lloraba al recibir por primera vez el abrazo de su hija.

Chrysalis: Amor, no sabes las ganas que he tenido de conocerte, para amarte, quererte y tenerte a mi lado - Dijo abrazando a la pequeña princesa Byakugan - Capitán Stone Colt, lleve a mi hija y a su nana al punto número cinco y de la señal, es hora de terminar esta invasión - Dijo seriamente a un hombre que apareció a su lado.

* * *

Estadio.

Gai: ¡Nos están superando! - Decía el experto en taijutsu desesperado al ver más y más invasores llegar a donde estaban ellos, mientras Hana, Yugao y Kurenai estaban en shock al ver a su sensei en la barrera, luchando contra el Nidaime.

Twilight: Bien, ya es hora - Anunció Towa llamando la atención de todos - Spike, da la señal - Entonces para azombro de todos de la nada aparecio el imponente Spike que rugió y lanzo una llamarada al cielo que todos los aliados de Equestria reconocieron.

Una llama verde se elevó en el cielo y de repente varios shinobi aparecieron en un shushin, algunos portando el estandarte de Equestria y comenzaron a atacar al enemigo….

La batalla real iba a dar comienzo.

 **Y corte.**

 **Esta historia es para otro día.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Black998 al habla, voy a responder comentarios.

angelmolina056: Pues este capítulo te quitará las dudas y estoy seguro que las peleas serán de tu agrado.

Black soul Uzumaki: Creeme que te gustara lo que pasará entonces, mucho de la actitud de Sasuke es culpa del consejo y no de Mikoto, estoy se furor que te gustara la pelea de Naruto y Gaara, eso es seguro.

ZeedMileniummon: Me gustan las sugerencias para el nombre, lo anotaré, me alegro que te haya gustado, opino que es mejor que la entrada de Kushina y Discord no fuese vistosa es mejor, ya que el factor sorpresa era clave para la pelea y los channgeling están de incógnito.

YamiHyuga22: Pues espero disfrutes el capitulo.

metali-dargon-angel: Si y mucho.

Hola - Humano o poni hablando.

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando.

 _ **Suiton: Rasengan - Técnica**_

 **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**

 **(Humano) - Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando**

Capitulo 8: **El granizo es peor que la tormenta**

Naruto estaba estático al igual que Gaara, el rubio estaba analizando a su oponente, mientras Gaara estaba "disfrutando" el momento.

Gaara no parecía poder esperar más para lanzarse y empezar el combate.

Naruto: Sakura, pase lo que pase, no salgas de ahí - Dijo, tenso sus músculos y tomo su pose de combate listo para empezar el combate.

Gaara: ¡AGH! - Grito mientras se lanzaba intentando darle un mazazo con su brazo a Naruto, el cual dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe el cual dejo una zanja en el suelo y Naruto reunio tanto chackra pudo en su mano.

Naruto: _**Uzumaki Jutsu: Rei gun (Pistola espiritual)** _\- Y lanzo el ataque directamente a Gaara el cual estaba a menos de 5 metros, Gaara coloco su brazo derecho como escudo, el impacto dejo la forma del ataque en el brazo dejando descubierto el brazo "real" expuesto pero apenas - (Maldición use el doble de energía pero apenas conseguí atravesar su arena) - Pensó molesto.

Kurama: **(Naruto, Shukaku es el segundo con más defensa de todos mis hermanos, ten mucho cuidado, eso podría haber roto un brazo de un adulto entrenado)** \- Le dijo preocupada, la defensa de Shukaku solo era superado por Kokou.

Naruto: (Esta bien) - Entonces vio como Gaara regenero su brazo y lo alargo para intentar golpearlo, Naruto salto para esquivarlo pero del brazo salió una protuberancia para golpearlo pero antes de cualquier cosa, Naruto creo un clon rápidamente para impulsarse en el aire y esquivar en el ultimo segundo - (Debo obtener más tiempo para activar el sellado de chacrka) - Rápidamente creo 5 clones que se separaron.

Gaara no dio tiempo de reposición y usando su brazo para columpiarse logró acercarse a Naruto para darle un poderoso golpe en el estomago sacando el aire y después dio un giro sobre su propio eje y le dio otro golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol dejándolo quieto unos segundos

Gaara: ¡¿Qué pasa Uzumaki?! - Le grito viendo a como se separaban los clones y se movían rápidamente entre los árboles.

Naruto: Te presento mi primer técnica personal – Dijo limpiándose la sangre entonces cuatro Narutos se lanzaron desde la copa de los arboles para caer sobre Gaara, el cual extendió su mano hacia los clones y lanzo shuriken de arena por montones, haciendo que solo un clon llegase - **_Ninpo: Kamikaze bushin (Arte ninja: Clon suicida_** ) - Y el clon en unos pocos segundos se inflo, brillo y explotó, destruyendo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Gaara: ¡Ahg! - Se quejo, lo destacable era que la mitad izquierda de su cara y su brazo izquierdo parecía derretirse - ¡Maldito! - Grito con odio y su rostro se cubrió por completo dejando solo sus piernas sin cobertura de arena.

Kurama: **(Esta por transformarse)** \- Dijo preocupada al rubio.

Gaara: _**Sabaku Kyu (Ataud de arena)**_ \- Grito y de la nada Naruto fue rodeado por arena y lo aplastó.

Sakura: ¡Naruto! - Grito asustada más que preocupada.

Pero al caer la arena solo habia un tronco aplastado, Naruto solo uso el kiwamari, estaba tras un árbol respirando hondo y rápido y sosteniendo se el corazón.

Naruto: Un poco más y no la cuento pero el sello aun no esta listo - Dijo molesto, remango su chaqueta mostrando varios sellos en sus brazos - Necesito algunos sellos extras para atacar - Desenrolla el pergamino y des sello de el varios Kunai con sellos con la palabra "sombra" - Esto me debería de ser muy útil - Entonces salto desde la rama donde estaba escondido - _**Uzumaki jutsu: Rei Gun (Jutsu Uzumaki: Pistola espiritual)** _\- Lanzó el ataque hacia Gaara, solo que con menor potencia que antes y rápidamente lanzo los 10 kunai con sellos en múltiples direcciones, otros 3 directo a Gaara el cual solo los recibió y absorbió con su arena, mientras un último a los pies de Gaara.

Gaara: ¿Creés que eso basta para vencerme? - Preguntó ofendido - ¡Maldito pelea enserio! ¡Quiero sangre! - Le dijo enojado.

Naruto: ¿En serio crees que te subestimo? - Le dijo y realizo varios sellos rápidamente - _**Uzumaki jutsu: Kunai Kage Bushin (Técnica Uzumaki: Kunai clon de sombra)**_ \- Entonces para asombro de los espectadores y Gaara, un clon apareció frente a él - _ **Houou hienas kiaku**_ \- Entonces le dio una poderosa patada en el "mentón" elevándolo en el aire - Uzumaki jutsu: Kunai Kage Bushin - 3 clones de Naruto aparecieron dentro de la arena de Gaara, literalmente estaban incrustados en el cuerpo de arena - _**Uzumaki jutsu: Kamikaze Bushin (Arte Uzumaki: Clon suicida)**_ \- Tal como lo oyeron y como suponen los tres clones que estaban incrustados explotaron.

Gaara: ¡Maldito Uzumaki! - Grito molesto y para asombro de Sakura y Pakkun algunos pedazos de Gaara estaba rojos, era su sangre.

Naruto: _**Uzumaki Jutsu: Kunai Kage Bushin (Arte uzumaki: Clon kunai de sombras)**_ \- Entonces lanzó rápidamente otro kunai y creo otro clon que apareció llevando el impulso.

Clon: _**Hangetsu san**_ \- Dio la patada girando mandándolo al suelo, entonces todos los kunai se volvieron clones y atacaron en el aire - _**Houou tenbu kiaku** _\- Todos dieron varias patadas en el aire - _**Hisou kiaku**_ \- Entonces otro desde arriba se lanzó en picada y le dio una serie de patadas para que calle se aun más rápido.

Naruto: _**Houhou Kyaku máx** _\- Se lanzó y le dio la descarga más increíble de golpes y patadas sin darle el más mínimo chance de responder - _**Uzumaki ninpo: Naruto contac rendan (Arte ninja uzumaki: Combinación remolino de contacto)** _\- Dijo antes de darle 3 patadas en el aire y dándole una patada para golpearlo en el rostro y lanzar lo al suelo.

Naruto respiraba pesadamente, usar todos esos jutsus y su propio estilo de pelea, todos los jutsu usados le habían quitado mucho chackra, aun le quedaba mucho pero la pérdida tan grande le estaba causando fatiga. SI bien Sakura no estaba del todo segura pero aun así se sentia feliz por la victoria de su compañero aunque preferiría que hubiese sido Sasuke el que venciera.

Kurama: **(¡Cuidado!)** \- Grito alarmada la Biju al ver desde los ojos de Naruto como un torrente de árena se acercaba.

Naruto fue incapaz de esquivar así que fue golpeado y atrapado por el torrente que lo aplastó contra un árbol y solo atinar a gruñir a dolorido.

Gaara: Bien hecho Uzumaki, me has hecho daño - Dijo acercándose pero tenia gran parte de su arena abajo, de hecho su rostro estaba agrietado, pero rápidamente la arena lo cubrió y le devolvía la forma que antes tenia, pero ahora apenas se podían ver sus piernas que desaparecían entre la arena de Shukaku y su tamaño aumentaba levemente - ¡Eres el sacrificio perfecto para mi madre! - Dijo sacando su lengua y transformando la árena de su mano izquierda en un espada.

Naruto: No estaría tan seguro - Dijo sonriendo levemente - ¡Kai! - Entonces frente a Naruto un inmenso muro de tierra apareció cortando la arena de Gaara y rápidamente este tomo una coloración de hierro - _**Doton: Tetsu no kage (Estilo de tierra: Muro de hierro)** _\- Dijo tras del muro.

Gaara atino a golpear con mucha fuerza el muro este daba un fuerte sonido al ser golpeado sin dejar de golpearlo poco a poco lo empezaba a abollar hasta el punto que lo marco con sus puños y por ultimo lo rompió.

Naruto: **_Uzumaki Jutsu: Kienzan_** \- Dijo sin previo aviso lanzo un circulo plano directo a Gaara, el cual uso su brazo de arena de escudero grande fu su azombro al ver que su brazo fue cortado y rapidamente se movía para esquivar el ataque.

Gaara: ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAGAGAGGAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!** \- Grito por el gran dolor que sentía, el brazo del chico habia sido cortado, sin dar tiempo la arena tomo el brazo y lo incrusta en el muñón que Gaara tenia el cual volteo a Naruto - **¡ESTAS MUERTO UZUMAKI! ¡EL MALDITO JUEGO TÉRMINO!** \- Entonces su cuerpo aumento a un tamaño poco a poco.

Kurama: **(Naruto, ¿El sello listo?)** \- Pregunto preocupada.

Naruto: No - Dijo tragando duró.

Mientras tanto.

En otra parte de la aldea se desarrollaba la guerra a "3" bandos más extraña que cualquier ninja haya visto antes, los ninjas de Suna y Oto estaban más que confundidos, extrañados y molestos de todo lo que sucedía.

Primero estaban ganando, Konoha no pudo ofrecer una resistencia real contra ellos, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados en los exámenes chunnin como había predicho "sus kages" haci que todo hiba bien.

Segundo de la nada en la entrada norte aparecieron esos extraños hombres que parecían demonios por esa forma de pelear y atacar, golpeaban a uno pero este se levantaba como si nada, usaban jutsus sobre ellos pero solo los retrasaban de ese constante avanze que no paraba, seguían peleando y si bien hubieron algunos enemigos que salieron heridos eso los enfureció aun más volviéndolos más sanguinarios.

Tercero un maldito dragón apareció de la puta nada y estaba a punto de vencer a la serpiente gigante.

Cuarto en la parte sur aparecieron muchas personas con tonos de piel obscuro y pintados con rayas blancas que usaban el bosque a su favor para pelear de alguna forma lograban que los arboles crecieran y se volvieran gigantescos monstruos, les lanzaban botellas con extraños humos que les causaban efectos varios como tener manos en vez de pies, hacerse pequeños, perder habilidades motrices, habilidades, direccionales, revertir su sentido de orientación, reducir a nada su chackra, entre otras cosas.

Quinto de la nada en el oeste y este aparecieron ninjas con alas, de paso acompañados por diferentes grupos de ninjas con jutsus devastadores y guerreros también alados pero con armaduras.

Todo era un puta locura nadie ni siquiera los aliados de Konoha, nadie tenia puta idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, todos los ninjas veían asombrados y consternados.

Pero por otro lado los channgeling estaba viendo y no pudieron evitar reconocer ciertas cosas, por ejemplo la voz del principe de los Yaks además de ese comportamiento tan característico de los mismos.

Algunos alcanzaron a reconocer la magia druida de las cebras, esto era obvio, la magia de las cebras era mucho más complicada en términos prácticos que en conceptos, las cebras no eran seres que controlen la magia de su cuerpo o de su alrededor pero habían desarrollado la habilidad de manipular la magia a su alrededor, claro que habia que pasar un entrenamiento especial que se supone solo los chamanes pueden hacerz por ello manejaban magia basada en la naturaleza principalmente el de las plantas y seria imposible no notar la poción de broma venenosa, un invento propio de las cebras y su habilidad botánica.

Como olvidar que todos los channgeling notaron el estandarte de Equestria y las alas de águila de los grifos, al igual que el símbolo de los caballeros y los "romanos" eran los escudos de las familias reales de los griffon, reyes de los grifos y el símbolo nacional de los Hipogrifos el cual era un escudo con alas a los alrededores y con garras sobresaliendo, mientras el de los grifos eran dos garras cruzadas con las alas de águila atrás a forma de escudo.

De paso era imposible no reconocer a la guardia aérea de Equestria, los Wonderbolts.

Mientras tanto.

En el cielo se podían ver a varios "pegasos" sobrevolando Konoha, entre ellos estaba la capitana de los Wonderbolts, ella al igual que sus compañeros llevaban un traje que aunque sonase raro, de spandex azul con sus símbolos y ellos tenían sobre el spandex un short ligero y un chaleco Jounin también más ligero que el promedió, tenia el pelo tal cual en su mundo de origen, era de tés bronceada clara.

Spirit: Reporte - Le ordeno a un Pegaso cercano.

Pegaso: Si, el capitán Soarin reportó que las fuerzas enemigas del oeste están siendo eliminadas por los Hipogrifos tal cual se esperaba y las nubes de tormenta inducida están siendo tan efectivas como se esperaba - Dijo seriamente.

Spirit: Perfecto - Dijo confiada.

Pegaso 2: Señora - Llamo la atención de la mujer - Un grupo enemigo se dirige hacia un grupo de civiles transportados por la cadete Rainbow - Dijo preocupada.

Spirit: ¿Rainbow? - preguntó como si nada - Tranquila ella y sus amigas podrán hacerse cargó - Le resto importancia a ese detalle.

Mientras, calles de Konoha Sur.

Rarity: A ver queridos, muévanse un poco más rápido - Le dijo al grupo de civiles que era escoltado por las Mane six, exceptuando a Twilight.

Fluttershy: Ya casi llegamos - Dijo con una sonrisa amable que calmada a los niños.

Rainbow: Enemigos a estribor - Dijo desde el aire mientras usaba una nube para camuflarse.

Pinkie: Cómo digas camarada - Dijo la rosada con un extraño bigote blanco en forma de media luna, una chaqueta de capitán en sus hombros que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y en su mano derecha una gigantesca alabarda - Preparémonos para recibir a esos marineros de agua dulce, Gurarararara - Dijo sacando algunas risas de los niños y los adultos, pero por alguna razón me recuerda a cierto ex-yokou.

[Más vale que alguien entienda la referencia]

Applejack: Pinkie, Rainbow, vamos - Dijo y ambas asintieron - Chicas protejan a estas personas - Dijo mientras la tímida y la modista asientan.

Rainbow: ¡Vamos a partirles la madre! - Dijo para salir volando rápidamente hacia ellos.

Applejack: ¡Ya rugiste manzanita! - Dijo la vaquera corriendo tras la peli arcoiris.

Pinkie: ¡ESPARTANOS! - Grito con un casco como el de Leonidas, una lanza, un escudo, una capa roja, y con uno de esos torsos musculosos inflables para los disfraces, todo muy bizarro, y salió corriendo tras las otras dos.

Niño: One-san, ¿Las one-san estarán bien? - Pregunto preocupado por las 3 chicas que se fueron.

Fluttershy: Tranquilo, ellas estarán bien - Dijo para volver a emprender caminó, junto a los civiles y Rarity.

Mientras.

Ninja S: Ya casi los alcanzamos - Le dijo a su equipo de más de 30 ninjas, tanto de Suna como de Oto.

Applejack: No lo creo - Dijo la granjera que se posicióno frente a ellos con sus manos en su cadera.

Ninjas: Jajajaja - Se rieron de ella.

Ninja O: Mátenla - Le ordeno a uno a su lado.

Rainbow: No lo creo - Dijo y de la nada ellos vieron como un rayo cayo sobre el ninja dejándolo chamuscado, vieron hacia arriba y vieron a la peli arco iris parada sobre una nube de tormenta con una sonrisa confiada.

Pinkie: _ **¡ESTO NO ES ESPARTA!** _\- Grito saliendo de la nada y dándole una poderosa patada a un ninja del centro del grupo.

Todos los ninjas atacaron con Kunais y al atravesarla esta se empezó a desinflar, al terminar de salir el aire quedo en el suelo la muñeca inflable que era, todos quedaron anonadados, uno recogió el inflable y vio una pequeña caja.

Ninja O: ¿Qué mierda? - Levantó levemente la tapa de la caja y de ella salir un guante de box de tamaño descomunal propulsado por un poderoso resorte mandándolo al mundo de los sueño por el poderoso golpe que recibió.

Pinkie: Siempre funciona - Dijo orgullosa la rosada - ¡Gracias Jerry! - Dijo viendo al cielo, todos vieron por curiosidad y para su asombro había una imagen de un ratón de color marrón con una sonrisa estilo Gai y levantando un pulgar en son de aprobación.

Ninja S: ¿Estamos drogados o en un genjutsu? - Preguntó entre extrañado y anonadado, para despues resivir una patada justo en la cara sacándole un diente fácilmente, que lo mando a chocarse con una árbol y romperlo.

Rainbow: Dudo que se levante después de eso - Dijo con una sonrisa, rápidamente se acercó volando a uno de ellos y le dio un poderoso golpe, una patada en las bolas y después una patada doble, dejando a otro fuera.

Y así empezó la pelea más genial y bizarra, Applejack solo daba y esquivaba los ataques pero siempre que acertaba casi rompía los huesos de sus oponentes, mientras Rainbow aprovechaba su velocidad para dar la mayor cantidad de golpes posible, y Pinkie... pues solo puedo decir que La Máscara y Deadpool están sintiéndose muy orgullosos en sus respectivos universos.

Ninja S: ¡¿Donde esta?! - Grito molesto mientras buscaba con su Kunai empuñando.

Pinkie: ¡Sorpresa! - Dijo estampándole un pie de crema en la cara pero el ninja se tomo la cara, abrió los ojos y los tenia rojos, incluso se le marcaron las venas y grito a dolorido - Huy, creo que no le gustó mi pie de crema picante - Dijo con mohin triste.

Ninja O: ¡Maldita perra! - Intentó apuñalar por la espalda a Pinkie, la cual dio un salto mortal al revés con tres giros dobles sobre su propio eje y caer como si nada.

Pinkie: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se hace! - Le dijo molesta, rápidamente le dio una patada en las bolas, haciendo que se incara sobre sus rodillas, abrió los ojos y la boca, Pinkie le pico los ojos y lo tomo por la boca para estamparlo al suelo - Bien merecido lo tienes - Dijo sacandole la lengua.

Por tras de ella el ninja con los ojos rojos estaba a punto de atacarla pero este fue golpeado por un rayo de parte de Rainbow que estaba sobre su nube.

Rainbow: ¡Nadie daña a mis amigas en mi presencia! - Dijo molesta, se lanzó en picada desde la nube y en el último segundo se elevó para aprovechar y darle un uppercout a un ninja de suna.

Applejack: Bien hecho dulzura - Dijo mientras tenia a un ninja en el suelo pisando su cabeza, pero de la nada hubo una explosión tras ella - ¡Pinkie ten cuidado! - Dijo algo molesta.

Pinkie: Lo siento, no suelo usar mucho la dinamita, me gusta más la Bazooka y el lanza granadas - Dijo vistiendo el traje de "Omega" nivel 1, solo que no tenia su mascara.

Rainbow: Valla Pinkie, no te había visto tan emocionada por una pelea - Dijo golpeando a un ninja.

Pinkie: ¡Calzón chino! - Dijo y le subió hasta por encima de la cabeza a un ninja su calzoncillo, entonces lo empujó y perdió el equilibrio pero para rematar se coloco tras y le puso el pie para que callese - No se muy bien porque, pero me siento con el doble de energía y fuerza - Dijo sacando su iconico cañon de fiesta y disparando pasteles explosivos - Seguro a Neptor le daria envidia.

Applejack: Ahora que lo mencionas - Dijo dandole una patada a un árbol que estaba junto a ella, el árbol se partió por la mitad - Soy más fuerte y rápida - Dijo intimidando a los ninjas.

Rainbow: Yo soy más rápida y puedo controlar mejor el clima - Dijo algo extrañada pero no disgustada - Terminemos con esto chicas.

Applejack: Con gusto y tu Pink... - Dijo con una sonrisa pero cuando ambas voltearon a Pinkie y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ella tenia una gabardina de color verde, una gorra y un pantalon del mismo color que la gabardina, una blusa azul ajustada y su ropa tenia barias cadenas, estaba viendo a la derecha, lentamente volteo su cabeza hacia los ninjas, además su ojo izquierdo era tapado por su gorra, mientras de la nada se escucho la voz de alguien que decia "ai, ai, ai" y tomo la mítica pose de Jotaro Kujo

Pinkie: ¡Listo! - Y a su espalda salió un Stand el cual era el mismo que el de Jotaro.

Stand: **¡Baru!** \- Dijo con emoción.

Pinkie: **Omae wa mou shindeiru...** \- Dijo y todos se paralizaron en el instante ante la poderosa precencia de Pinkie.

En ese momento los ninjas sintieron el verdadero terror...

Naruto estaba en serios problemas, había salido corriendo ya que Gaara estaba a punto de aplastarlo, se alejó lo más que pudo de Sakura y de cualquiera que pudiese salir herido por el jinchuriki.

Gaara: _ **¡Futon: Renkudan (Estilo de aire: Bala de aire a presión!**_ \- Usando el brazo de Shukaku presionó el estomago del biju y salió una gigantesca y devastadora ráfaga de aire hacia Naruto, el cual no podria salir del alcance del ataque.

Naruto: (¡Kurama-nee dame una mano!) - Le pidio a la biju, la cual paso una cantidad relativamente grande de chackra a Naruto, el cual no genero la primer cola, pero ya se veia ese chackra rojo salir de él - Uzumaki ninpo: Psicho Shield (Escudo psíquico) - Abrió sus brazos y frente a él apareció un escudo que parecía un lado de un circulo de color naranja, a duras penas logrando devolver el jutsu.

Naruto salio disparado hacia atrás con los brazos un poco a doloridos, pero el psico shield había absorbido la mayoría del daño, dejándolo levemente aturdido.

Naruto: (Kurama-nee, no creo que pueda ganarle) - Le dijo cansado el gennin rubio.

Kurama: **(Aguanta un poco más, estoy segura que los refuerzos llegarán pronto)** \- Le dijo con convicción la Kyubi.

Naruto: (¿Qué refuerzos Kurama-nee?) - Le pregunto muy confundido.

Kurama: **(Naruto, solo recuerda nuestra promesa)** \- Dijo a lo que Naruto negó con su cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento - **(Confía en mi, como yo lo hago en ti)** \- Le dijo seria.

Naruto: (Si, confío en ti) - Dijo el jinchuriki mientras Sue levantaba para reponerse y pelear.

Gaara: _**Futon: Renkudan (Estilo de aire: Bala de aire a presión)**_ \- Grito lanzando el poderosos jutsu Futon sin que Naruto lograse reaccionar, pero en el trayecto un fuego de color azul salió de la nada, no sólo neutralizando el aire, si no que potenciándose y después dirigirse a Gaara y este tuviera que cubrirse con arena para protegerse.

¿?: **Parece que llegue a tiempo** \- Naruto vio a un gigantesco dragón acercarse a él, parecía algo delgado, para ser un dragón, tenia escamas celestes claro y escamas ofensivas de color azul obscuro, sus alas por dentro eran de una membrana de color azul/lila, además su voz no era muy "masculina" - ¿ **Te encuentras bien?** \- Le preguntó al príncipe, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Gaara.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó muy confundido y solo atinando a decir eso.

¿?: **Soy Ember, la lord dragón, se podría decir que soy el líder de mi clan** \- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero Naruto seguía sin entender del todo bien - **Además, soy una amiga de tu madre** \- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa ganándose la mirada asombrada de Naruto.

Kurama: **(Si, Naruto-kun, ella es la Invocación de tu madre)** \- Mintió un poco como lo había planteado a Luna.

Naruto solo derramó una pequeña lágrima, se la limpió rápido y Ember le tendió su garra y el se subió a ella y se coloco en la cabeza de Ember encarando a Gaara, el cual al ver la nueva situación decidió que era hora de dejarlo libre.

Gaara: _**Ninpo** **: tanuki no jutsu (Arte ninja: Falso sueño)**_ \- E instantáneamente se durmió, los ojos de Shukaku rotaron dejando las estallar en su pupila formando una "X".

Shukaku: **¡SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡AL FIN LIBRE!** \- Grito con un tono muy alocado.

Ember: **Agárrate fuerte pequeño** \- Naruto acintio y aplicó chackra en sus pies para mantenerse firme y no caer - Empecemos esto - Le dijo mientras habría por completo sus alas - **¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!** \- Rugió con fuerza y Naruto se acomodó su bandana.

Naruto: Acabemos con esto dateballo - Dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos se ponían rojos y rasgados, mientras ajustaba su bandana.

Mientras tanto.

En el techo del palco Kage de los exámenes chunin, Orochimaru estaba frustrado, nada estaba saliendo como el lo había planeado, estaba a punto de forzar al tercero a hacer su jutsu suicida para sellar a sus Edo tensei pero tenia que llegar "ella" y su peculiar amigo. Kushina de carne y hueso había aparecido viva y coleando, como si nada.

El Shodaime, el Nidaime y el Sandaime estuvieron en varias guerras cada uno tenia su propio título por el cual era respetado por todos, sin mencionar que en el campo de batalla habían visto y hecho cosas de las que no se jactarían o presumirían, pero nada era como Discord, sus habilidades para el genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu de tiempo espacio eran equivalentes al Suiton del segundo kage.

Orochimaru ni en sus más torcidos sueños hubiera imaginado que se podrían realizar todos esos jutsus tan increibles que Discord hacia.

Orochimaru: ¿Cómo puede hacer esas increíbles técnicas? - Dijo viendo que literalmente Discord hacia aparecer lo que le viniese en gana, en un momento invocó desde una espada, puños de hierro, escudos, hachas, mazos, martillos, incluso hubo un momento dado donde invocó su kusanagi.

Mientras en la pelea de los Edo Tensei, Hashirama atacaba usando su taijutsu a Discord el cual esquivaba todo ataque como si nada, usaba movimientos extraños para hacerlo y contra atacaba usando múltiples estilos de Taijutsu que jamás habían visto.

Discor: _**¡SHOURYUKEN (Puño del dragón acendente)!**_ \- Grito mientras simultáneamente daba un poderos gancho capaz de derribar al Shodaime - _**¡COME HERE (Ven aqui)!**_ \- Grito y de su mano derecha salio un kunai atado a una soga, hiba con tal fuerza que través de lado a lado al Shodaime y lo atrajo hacia sI mismo - _ **¡GALÁCTICAL FANTOM (Fantasma galáctico)!** _\- Grito mientras colocaba su mano izquierda a su derecha como si estuviese calentando pero de un momento a otro lanzo un golpe tan poderoso que literalmente destruyó la cabeza del kage, mandandolo a mucha velocidad al otro lado del cubo y reapareció tras él esperándolo limando se las uñas, limpiando su armadura y cuando estuvo cerca lanzo un debastador ataque listo desde hace un par de palabras - _**¡HERE'S DISCORD! (Aquí está Discord)**_ \- Cuando estuvo a su alcance metió sus manos en agujero causado por el Kunai y partió por la mitad dejando ver su cara.

Claro que no salía sangre ya que era un Edo tensei, pero aun así era un poco macabro el como peleaba.

Discord: Qué aburrido, no lo crees Discord comentarista - Dijo y todos voltearon a ver a otro Discord que flotaba en una mesita con audífonos y micrófonos.

D. Comentarista: Claro que si, un partido igual de malo que Guatemala contra Argentina que nisiquiera saco a Messi - Dijo el comentarista completamente aburrido.

[NO BUSCO OFENDER A NADIE CON ESE CHISTE, SOY GUATEMALTECO, Atte. BLACK998]

D. Comentarista: Este fic es patrocinado por ¡GALLO LA MEJO...! - No pudo terminar ya que otro Discord le tapó la boca.

Discord 2: Callate nos pueden demandar por usar esa marca - Dijo molestó.

Hiruzen: (Qué rayos sucede) - Estaba difícil para el entender y asimilar el hecho que Kushina estuviera viva pero este individuo salia de toda lógica debido a su desproporcionado poder.

Orochimaru: (¿De donde salió este tipo?) - Pensó molestó haciendo todo lo posible por mantener al margen Hiruzen que habia sido curado por "Kushina" - (La victoria se escapa de mis manos) - Frustrado totalmente - (Pero lo más importante, ¿Cómo es que aun esta viva?) - Pensó con odio dirigido a Celestia..

Celestia tenia su propia pelea con el "Dios de la estrategia", el Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. El se caracterizaba en su tiempo por ser un general y Hokage de lo más severo, temible, fuerte y listo. El a diferencia de otros Kages preferiría reunir información, hacer alianzas a conveniencia o cosas similares, no por nada su discípulo, Danzo, pensaba como pensaba, la diferencia entre "El halcón de la guerra" y el "Dios de la guerra" era que el Kage era de corazón benévolo y justo a pesar de todo, mientras el halcón era un extremista sin remedio.

El Nidaime se había topado con algunos reyes en su vida y el podía verlo en los movimientos de esta Uzumaki a la que se enfrenta, sus movimientos tan delicados y agraciados como una flor, pero consecuente era fuerte y rígida como una montaña, ella tenia que ser una gobernante de algún lugar, seria lo lógico debido a ese tipo de movimientos, era brillante a la hora de pelear sin mencionar que muy hábil y verdaderamente versada en todos los ámbitos ninja.

Tobirama: Eres verdaderamente fuerte - Dijo seriamente el segundo kage.

Celestia: Gracias viniendo del segundo Hokage - Dijo severa pero con una voz angelical.

Tobirama: Perdón por lo que diré - Dijo un poco coibido - Pero es la mujer más hermosa con la que me he topado - Dijo el Edo Tensei un poco sonrojado.

Hiruzen veía con la boca hasta el suelo como el considerado Hokage más frío decia tales afirmaciones, mientras lo que quedaba del primer Hokage también reacciono parecía moverse bruscamente y parecía muy alterado pero levantó como pudo su brazo dando un pulgar arriba. Discord se estaba riendo a carcajadas con varios Discord a sus dos lado haciéndole compañía, Orochimaru se vio bastante perturbado también.

Celestia: Muchas gracias, pero en mi vida solo ha habido un hombre que se ganó mi corazón – Dijo tomandose el corazón y siendo bañada por un rayo del sol producto de Discord dándole un aura aun más hermosa que solo consiguió que el rechazo fuese menos duro para él kage.

Tobirama: Entiendo, espero que ese afortunado sepa apreciar a la mujer que lo ama - Dijo seriamente pero comprensivo.

Kushina: Él al igual que usted ha muerto en la línea del deber, pero jamás menos despreció mi amor por él - Dijo la Uzumaki - Todo lo contrario, el siempre me trato como la reina de su mundo - Dijo con nostalgia al recordar a su amable, cariños y atento esposo.

El nidaime hokage parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta y regreso a su estado natural de seriedad perpetua.

Orochimaru: ¡ATACA MALDITA SEA! – Le grito irritado al segundo kage.

Tobirama: Cállate afeminado – Le dijo molesto pero como era de esperar al estar bajo edo tensei siguio la orden.

Discord solo se seco una lagrima por las carcajadas y después se coloco una bota de hierro para instantáneamente patear con toda su fuerza la masculinidad del primer kage, el cual no terminaba de regenerase, de hecho dejo de regenerarse y se quedo ahí menos de 20 segundos para después tomarse la parte baja y lo poco que quedaba de su cara [A penas su boca].

Hashirama: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Grito con mucho dolor.

Mientras tanto.

En el estadio, tanto Jounin y los Ambu peleando con muchos de los jounins enemigos, bueno casi todos, Hana Kurenai y Yugao aun tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, ignorando por completo todo a su alrededor al ver en el cubo a la mujer que fue su sensei, una amiga, una consejera, casi una segunda madre para las tres.

Jounin S: ¡Mueran! – Griyo sacando de su trance a las mujeres.

¿?: _**¡Mikazuki no mai (Danza de la luna creciente)!**_ – Grito alguien esto causo que a Yugao le saliera otra lagrima – ¿Están bien?

Yugao: ¿Hayate? – Dijo dudosa pero feliz – Pero ¿Cómo?

Hayate: Jamás te abandonaría, pero podremos hablar de esto después, el deber nos llama – Ellas asintieron y se pararon listas para pelear.

Aun las carcomía la duda de el porque su sensei estaba viva al igual que Hayate pero primero estaba su deber como ninjas y su amor por la aldea.

Yugao: Equipo 8 ¿¡Listas?! – Les dijo con seriedad pero en sus ojos se veia un brillo salvaje, rápidamente desenvainando su espada y colocándose su mascara ambu.

Hana: ¡Adelante! ¡Katomaru! – Entonces dio un silbido y un perro de color gris se acercaba a ella y se coloco junto a ella.

Kurenia: Claro – De su bolsillo ninja saco un kunai y preparo los sellos para un genjutsu.

Entonces las tres se lanzaron a la batalla listas para la combatir y dar todo de si.

Twilight: Sunset, creo que nuestras "Kohai" van a dar todo de ellas – Le menciono a su amiga.

Sunset: Entonces también deberíamos dar nuestro 100% - Dijo siendo rodeada por su magia.

Starlight: ¿Sin contenerse? – Dijo siendo rodeada por magia.

Twilight: ¡Sin contenerse! – Dijo uniéndose a Sunset y Starligh para atacar las tres juntas.

Mientras.

El feudal del pais de fuego y la princesa de la noche estaban siendo asediado por múltiples ninjas de Suna y Oto.

Ozai: Acérquense para que los queme vivos – Dijo el "Señor del fuego" listo para usar sus mejores jutsu de Katon.

Luna: Debería calmarse un poco Ozai-dono – Le pidio al feudal.

Ozai: Nadie que me ataque a mi y mis tierras merece mi misericordia – Dijo seriamente el feudal.

Luna: No puedo estar en desacuerdo con ese pensamiento, yo haría lo mismo – Dijo la princesa de la noche.

Entonces ambos siguieron combatiendo con ferocidad y poder puro, con los enemigos sin dejar de lado su refinado tono y modales, propios de ambos.

Mientras

Saliendo de la aldea se encontraban dos grupos que se dirigian a un mismo lugar pero en rutas diferentes, ambos grupos escoltando 2 personas cada uno.

Primer grupo.

En el se hallaban Shibuki y Fu que eran transportados por 5 changeling a el "punto de extracción" numero 1, saltando entre los arboles para movilizarse, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban gigantescos estruendos, producto de la batalla de Naruto y Gaara.

Fu: ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Le preguntó a Shibuki algo intimidada.

Shibuki: No lo se – Dijo igual de preocupado.

Cahngeling 1: Es la pelea – Dijo sin despegar su vista del frente.

Shibuki: ¿Pelea? – Preguntó aun más preocupado.

Changeling: Si, la pelea entre el Jinchuriki de 1 cola contra el Jinchuriki de 9 colas – Le dijo atento a su alrededor.

Fu y Shibuki se vieron muy sorprendidos ante tal respuesta y decidieron mejor no seguir hablando, ya que siguieron reflexionando.

Changeling 2: Señor, hay algo al frente – Le informo a sus superior.

Changeling 1: Lo veo – Vio al frente para ver a alguien tirando boca abajo en una rama – Es un Aburame – Dijo algo preocupado.

Todos se acercaron a él caído, que parecía estar inconsciente.

Changeling 3: Es el heredero del clan Aburame – Dijo a lo que su superior se vio aun más preocupado – Esta envenenado – Informo y eso casi le causa un infarto a los changeling – Hay que rescatarlo ¿Qué hacemos señor? – Le preguntó.

Changeling 1: No lo se – Dijo frustrado.

Fu: Yo puedo ayudarlo – Todos la voltearon a ver – Puedo succionar el veneno y no me afectara – Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Los changeling se alejaron y le dieron espacio, se inco ante él y dejo al descubierto el cuello de Shino se acerco y lo mordió y empezó a succionar el veneno y gracias a su increíble resistencia al veneno brindada por Chomei la cual podia segregar veneno muy toxico dandole a su portador una resistencia masiva al veneno.

Chomei: **(En otra situación te hubiera regañado por esto jovencita)** – Le dijo en son de broma.

Fu: (Ni lo menciones Oka-san) – Dijo algo averrgonzada – Eso es todo, ya est fuera de peligro.

Changeling: Bien, lo mejor sera que sigamos – Todos acataron al orden y siguieron su camino dejando atrás al Aburame.

Shino: (Era hermosa) – Pensó sonrojándose un poco.

Con el otro grupo.

En ese gruño venia Natsu y Hanabi siendo escoltadas, Natsu estaba paralizada por el daño que habia recibido antes y de paso seguia en shock por ver a Chrysalis, Hanabi venia siendo cargada por una Changeling y hablando con ella.

Hanabi: ¿Qué son de mi Mamá? – Le pregunto al changeling que la cargaba.

Changeling: Somos sus súbditos – Le dijo amable a su princesa.

Hanabi: ¿Súbditos? ¿¡Mamá es algo como una feudal o alguien importante!? – Le pregunto entre emocionada y curiosa.

Changeling: Se lo diré pero será un secreto, ¿Si? – Le dijo siguiendo el juego la soldado.

Hanabi: ¿incluso para mi Oka-san? – Pregunto curiosa.

Changeling: Si – Hanabi solo acantio y vio expectante – Bien, vera su madre, "Hana Hyuga", es la reina de los changeling: Chrysalis – Dijo en susurro para que sus camaradas no la escucharan y no se ganase un par de problemas por revelarle tal cosa a la princesa sin su madre presente.

Hanabi se quedo en shock, su madre era una reina, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Pero a diferencia de lo que uno pensaría, ella no estaba molesta, al contrario, poco a poco se volvió una sonrisa

Hanabi: (Soy una princesa de verdad) – Asumió rápidamente la pequeña – Perdone señorita, ¿Cómo se llama?

Changeling: Me llamo Sweet Hearth, es un placer conocerla princesa Hanabi – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La niña se veía emocionada y la verdad deseaba hablar con su madre lo antes posible para entender todo, por ejemplo que le explicara que era un Changeling.

Mientras tanto.

Ember se encontraba volando sobre Shukaku el cual agacaba con sus brazos estirandolos destinados a matar.

Ember: **Es todo lo que tienes mapachito** – Le dijo desde el aire en un tono burlon.

Shukaku: **¡CALLATE PERRA!** – Le grito muy molesto – _**Futon: Renkundan (Estilo de aire: Bala de aire a presión)**_ – Con fuerza apretó su estomago y lanzo la rafaga de aire que Ember tuvo que contrarestar con su aliento igneo.

Ember: **Niño, vencer a este desgraciado sera demasiado dificil** – Le dijo seriamente a Naruto mientras volaba agilmente a pesar de su tamaño para esquivar las balas de aire.

Naruto: Debemos despertar a Gaara, lo más seguro será que cuando despierte el Ichibi se valla – Le dijo aferrandose a ella.

Ember: **Me asercare lo más que pueda y tu te harás cargo después** – Le dijo empezando a prepararse a volar en picada - **¿Listo?**

Naruto: ¡Adelante Dattebayo! – Grito con convicción.

Entonces Ember se lanzo en picada lista para realizar el plan, Shukaku al ver esto lanzo balas de aire y estiro sus brazos para golpearla al ver la oportunidad.

Ember: **No podre pasar por ahí** – Le dijo preocupada.

Naruto: ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Kurama-nee dame una mano! – Le pido a Kurama la cual estaba curandolo desde dentro.

Kurama: **(¡Vamos Naruto!)** – Entonces desvió su chackra al cuerpo de Naruto y el cual fue rodeado por el manto de chackra de una cola.

Naruto: _**¡KUNAI KAGE BUSHIN (Clones de sombra kunai)!** _– Entonces repentinamente Shukaku se hiao levemente más gordo y su manto de chacrka desapareció - ** _¡KAMIKASE BUSHIN: KAI! (Clon suicida: Activado)_** – Entonces una gigantesca explosión se genero en el estomago de Shukaku.

Shukaku: **¡MALDITO!** – Le grito con gran dolor.

Ember aprobecho y le dio un golpe a Shukaku en la cara no dandole de milagro a Gaara, entonces sostuvo el hocico de Shukaku con su mano derecha, mordio su hombro izquierdo y sostuvo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

Ember: **¡** **Ahora!** – Le dijo y Naruto usando un clon se impulso hacia Shukaku quedabdo frente a Gaara que empezo a ser rodeadl por una cupula de arena.

Naruto: Mierda – Dijo intenatndo acercarse pero fue detenido al ver a sus pies vio que la arena lo absorvia - ¡AHORA! – Le grito a su plan de respaldo y desde la cabeza de Embdr venia volando impulsado su clon el cual se hizo bolita en el aire – _**Kamikaze Bushin: Kai (Clon suicida: Activar)**_ – Entonves el vlon exploto destruyendo una pequeña parte del domo - ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA: **REI GUN (Pistola espiritual)**! – Grito lanzando el ataque desde su dedo dirigido a la frebte de Gaara.

El golpe dio de lleno y entonces el cuerpo de Shukaku empezo a desaparecer mientras el intentaba gritar siendo callado por Ember, Naruto y Gaara hiban callendo sin poder moverse o hacer algo al respecto, Naruto por haber gastado tanto Chackra y Gaara por el golpe que lo habia dejando bastante anonadado.

Ember: **No deberian intentar hacer eso, no tiene alas para volar** – Les dijo atrapandolos con su garra para colocarlos suavemente en el suelo – **Fue un placer Naruto, me debo ir** – Le dijo mientras se retiraba volando hacia la aldea.

Naruto: Gracias – Le dijo parandose lentamente y caminando a Gaara.

Gaara: ¡No me hagas daño! – Le dijo asustado el peli rojo.

Naruto: No quiero hacerte daño, lo contrario, quiero hablar… - Dijo para empezar la charla que tuvieron en al anime.

Mientras tanto

Orochimaru sudaba balas, el tal Discord estaba haciendo pure al primer Hokage, literalmente.

Discord: Y el día de hoy en "Cocinando con el señor del caos" haremos un delicioso pure de Hashirama – Dijo mientras estaba vestido como chef y en un tazón gigante molía lo que quedaba del primer kage.

Kushina estaba peleando con Tobirama a la estando muy a la par, pero Tobirama que era incapaz de ganarle, no solo por su fuerza, si no que era incapaz de golpear a tan bella flor.

Kushina: Es hora de terminar esto – Dijo entonces empezó a realizar sellos – Discord detenlos – Le dijo al señor del caos.

Discord: A la orden – Le dijo mientras se multiplicaba en varios él y se disponía a retener al segundo kage y verter el "pure" en el suelo y taparlo con un tazón – Te aseguro que ser sellado en una estatua no es tan lindo – Le susurro al nidaime que se mantuvo estoico mientras Celesti terminaba los ellos.

Celestia: _ **¡UZUMAKI NINPO: IWA NO FUIN (SELLADO DE PIEDRA)!**_ – Y tanto el segundo como lo que quedaba del primero se estaban petrificando – Fue un placer conocerlo Nidaime-dono - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa

Tobirama: No, el placer fue mío – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de petrificarse y ser liberados del Edo tensei al igual que su hermano.

Orochimaru estando contra las cuerdas estaba a punto de escapar pero fue detenido por el Sandaime que se habia dado la tarea de encontrarlo y vencerlo, ya que la "culebra" se habia escondido para ver todo a una distancia segura.

Orochimaru: ¡QUITATE VIEJO! – Le grito pero fue detenido al ser sostenido por unas cadenas doradas – Mierda – Al ver a Celestia y Discord acercarse.

Celestia: Orochimaru… - Dijo seriamente – Te ves… bueno, jamas te ves decente – Le dijo con un gesto asqueado.

Discord: Buena esa – Le dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

Orochimaru: Si creen que pueden atraparme así como así, están muy equivocados – Dijo a punto de sacar su Kusanagi de su garganta.

Celestia: Ni lo intentes – Le dijo suspirando – Discord ya te tiene cubierta – Le dijo restandole importancia.

Orochimaru: ¿Cubierta? – Le pregunto curiosa, luego lentamente bajo la mirada con miedo y vio como sus peores pesadillas se hicieron reales, tenia tetas, trasero y era curvilíneo - ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?! – Le grito molesto, con una voz melodiosa y bastante bonita.

Discord: Solo te di un cuerpo más de acuerdo a tu apariencia – Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Ya sabes por lo que puedo ver usas maquillaje, pelo largo, piel blanca, facciones faciales femeninas y no muy alto, solo que tus uñas son un desastre pero déjame decirte que te ves ¡Fabulosa! – Dijo con tono de modista de dudosa sexualidad.

Orochimaru: Te maldigo – Le dijo en susurro.

Kushina: Oh, vamos Orochimaru, hablas como si nunca hubieras hecho algo malo – Le dijo con un marcado sarcasmo – Estoy segura que has hecho cosas peores – Le dijo muy seriamente.

Orochimaru: ¡Aun tengo al Ichibi! ¿¡Cómo lo detendras!? – Le dijo seguro en su plan B.

Kushina: Mi hijo se esta haciendo cargo de eso, además de una amiga mía – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Orochimaru la vio extrañada no lo comprendía como un Jinchuriki de primer grande podría vencer a un Jinchuriki completo, y casi como si fuera magia el pudo ver a lo lejos un silueta en el aire que se acercaba rápidamente y su duda fue contestada Ember la lord Dragón habia llegado lista para destruir la barrera.

Orochimaru: Esto aun no a terminado – Les dijo mientras se hacia para atrás con la esperanza de huir pero entonces se topo con algo, sentia un palo en su espalda, o bueno… ojala fuera un palo, tras ella habia un Jiraiya hiper musculoso con su miembro al aire.

Jiraiya: Vamos a divertirnos – Le dijo tapándole la boca, listo para "diverirse".

Todo visto por el Sandaime que solo veía a su "discípulo" detenerse al chocar con una pared que tenia un hierro expuesto y estaba a punto de llorar. Celestia se acerco rapidamente y tomo por los brazos a Orochimaru y estos empezaron a petrificarse poco a poco.

¿?: ¡Salven a Orochimaru-sama! – Grito preocupado Kabuto entrando por la barrera que habia caido ya que los 4 del sonido también fueron en auxilio de su "señora".

Celestia: ¡No lo permitan! – Grito la diosa del Sol viendo como corrían hacia ella.

Kabuto de improvisto casi la corta con sus "escarpelos", entonces los 4 del sonido se acercaron a ellos interponiéndose entre Orochimaru y ellos, Kabuto tomo a Orochimaru y se lo llevo lo más rápido que pudo, los 4 se prepararon para pelear.

Discord: Alto ahí – Dijo y saco una pistola con la les disparó y de ella salió un rayo que los congelo a los 4 [La pistola de hielo de Gru] – Fácil – Dijo soplando el cañon.

Hiruzen: ¿Hyton? – Dijo sorprendido.

Celestia: Bien hecho Discord – Felicito a el señor del caos.

Discord: Es un placer Celi – Le dijo en son de broma.

Hiruzen: ¿Celi? ¿Por qué te llama así Ku…

Celestia: Sera mejor se calle Hiruzen – Dijo en un tono muy frio – En este momento no hablaremos, eso sera despues – Dijo dandose la vuelta – Discord, puedes llevártelos – Dijo señalando a los 4 del sonido.

Discord: Claro, un portal en camino – Chasqueo sus dedos y un portal apareció y de el salio un tren.

Discord maquinista: Ultima parada, todos abordo – Dijo y subió las estatuas a un vagón y se metio al portal.

Hiruzen: ¿Pero y Orochimaru? – Preguntó preocupado.

Kushina: No es mi problema, como no fue problema para la aldea dañar a mi hijo – Dijo dándole la espalda y con tanto odio que haría que Madara temblara de envidia – Discord dame una mano – Le pidio a su amigo el cual chasqueo haciebdo que en la espalda de Celestia aparecieran unas alas de color rojo y despego en busca de su hijo.

Discord: Están muy jodidos – Le a Hiruzen con una sonrisa desencajada y este empezó a flotar e irse.

El viejo kage solo pudo sentirse frustrado y muy confundido pero si de algo estaba seguro era que estaba muy jodido, como cuando ves un examen para el que no estudiaste y no recuerdas nada.

Mientras.

En las calle de Konoha se movilizaban los ninjas con intensiones muy obias, un grupo de ninjas de Oto perseguían a Hinata la caul no conseguía perderlos ya que se habia separado de Kiba y Tenten, la siguieron persiguiendo hasta que llegaron un callejón sin salida.

Ninja O: Sera mejor que te dejes de resistir si sabes lo que te conviene – Le dijo a Hinata poniendo un Kunai en su cuello y tomandola de su pelo.

Hinata: Jamas – Le dijo con dificultad.

Ninja O: Perra – Le dijo a punto de cortarla.

Entonces uno de los ninjas de Oto que estabba en la parte de atrás saco un Kunai y se lo lanzo al que tenia al ninja que sostenía a Hinata, matandolo en el acto y el resto de ninjas se lanzaron en contra de ese ninja, que esquivaba con gran maestría y habilidad, a la vez los golpeaba con gracia y fuerza, noqueándolos a todos.

Hinata: ¿Quién eres tu? – Le dijo ella asustada, pero vioncomo el ninja fue cubierto por una nube de humo revelando a Hana Hyuga – Mama – Dijo en un susurro – No, ¿Quién eres? – Le dijo negándose a lo que sus ojos veían.

Chrysalid: Hina-chan, se que estas confundida, pero creeme, soy yo, tu madre – Dijo acercándose pero la heredaera Hyuga solo se resistia – Confia en mi sol – Dijo al final consiguiendo abrasarla.

Al sentir el abrazo dejo de forcejear ya que sentía 1ue estaba cubierta por un escudo que la protegía exactamente como cuando era niña.

Hinata: ¿Mamá? – Dijo con lagrimas bajando de sus ojos.

Chrysalid: Si amor, he vuelto – Apretando el abrazo ya que Hinata habia empezado a llorar a moco tendido.

Mientras.

Naruto estaba recostado contra un arbol viendo el suelo con una sonrisa triste, seguramente habia sido abandonado por sus compañeros y Shikamaru al igual que Shino habían sido vencidos, en ese momento no pida mover su cuerpo por el desgaste y por haber usado tanto chackra.

Naruto: (Creo que al final nadie vendra por mi) – Pensó triste.

Pero vio como alguien se inca frente a él, podia alcanzar el pelo rojo así que supuso era su tia, hasta que con esfuerzo levanto la cabeza y vio el rostro de esa persona, pero lo que más lo impresiono era el color de los ojos, era exactamente igual al de su madre en su sueño.

Naruto: ¿Oka-san? – Dijo al ver esa iris rosada tan hermosa, lo dijo casi de forma automática.

Celestia: He vuelto, mi niño…

 **Y corte.**

 **Esta historia continuara** …


	9. Chapter 9

Hola - Humano o poni hablando.

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando.

 ** _Suiton: Rasengan -_** Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 9: **Al inicio del contraataque** **y al final.**

Tsume al igual que Shibi vieron la señal del cielo que Spike lanzó, temiendo lo peor. Lo que fuera que esa señal significaba, podrían ser muy malas noticias. Tenían razón, claro está, si estabas en el bando de Oto y Suna.

¿?: ¡Formación de batalla! - Oyeron una voz femenina y al ver en su dirección, una joven Peliblanca de ojos azules y una armadura de corte romano daba indicaciones a una cohorte (unidad romana) que rápidamente asumió la formación de la temida falange y se lanzó a atacar a los shinobi de Suna que no sabían como lidiar con ella, ya que esa impenetrable formación les habia brindado innumerables victorias al imperio Romano.

Y eso ocurría en toda la aldea. Al mismo tiempo, los hipogrifos barrían la puerta Sur, para estupefacción de Ibiki y de Anko, pues no solo ellos derrotaban a el ejército invasor, una dragón negra estaba haciendo asado de serpiente, ayudando bastante a la aldea en el proceso, ya que aplastaba a la "avanzada" del ejercito enemigo.

Anko: ¿De dónde coño vendrán esos sujetos? - Preguntó Anko al ver tanto su inusual ropa como su estilo de pelear, pero también muy eficiente.

Ibiki: Si te soy sincero no tengo idea - Admitía el líder de I.T. - Pero dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, no me quejaré hasta que ellos hagan algo en contra de la Aldea.

Algo que los de Konoha en general tenían que admitir, de momento no debían ser quisquillosos con la ayuda inesperada que estaban recibiendo.

Estadio.

Gai y Kakashi seguían luchando contra las fuerzas invasoras y se sobrecogieron al ver la abrumadora fuerza que había aparecido en el estadio. Rápidamente, la Guardia de Cristal comandada por Shinnig Armor comenzó a abatir uno a uno a todos los Shinobi de Oto y Suna presentes en la Arena. Justo a tiempo para que Ino y los demás vieran a Pinkie pie y compañía abandonar el estadio dejando a varios enemigos vencidos en su camino.

Quedándose únicamente las ex pupilas de Celestia y la actual alumna de la princesa de la amistad.

Asuma: ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea a qué país pertenece ese estandarte? - Preguntó algo consternado a sus amigos, negando categóricamente tanto la Bestia verde como el Ninja que copia.

Kakashi: De momento, me preocupa más que nos volteen bandera - Dijo Kakashi mientras derribaba a un Shinobi de Suna - ya podremos preocuparnos después por…

Asuma: ¿Qué Demonios te pasa? - Preguntó el fumador al ver la expresión del peliplata - Parece que acaba de ver un fantasma.

Nunca dicho con más ironía, pues casi de inmediato oyó jadear en estupor a Hana, Yugao y Kurenai y a ver en dirección a dónde su padre peleaba, el también lo hizo.

Y como la gran mayoría, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver nuevamente a la legendaria "Sol rojo", comenzar un feroz combate contra Tobirama Senju al mismo tiempo que Discord iniciaba su pelea contra Hashirama.

Con Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Chouji y Neji.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Los aún Genin navegaban entre todo el caos y destrucción buscando desesperadamente a sus amigos. En la conmoción, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Shino se habían perdido y deseaban encontrarlos a toda costa.

Y fue cuando se toparon al grupo de Hipogrifos que ayudaba a un grupo de civiles a evacuar a una de las muchas zonas de seguridad.

Kiba: ¿Quienes son esos sujetos? - Preguntó Kiba al ver las armaduras medievales que portaban todos, se hizo evidente que ayudaban a su aldea, aunque porque y de dónde eran, se presentaba como un misterio para los presentes.

Tente: No se, pero mira nada más su forma de pelear - Decía Tenten con estrellitas en las pupilas – Y esas armas por Kami – Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Tenten: (Nunca creí ver el día en el que ella me avergonzaría tanto) - Pensó Neji al ver la cara de su compañera de equipo. Pues al ver la Claymore de la capitana hipogrifo, casi alcanza un orgasmo. Pues la amante de las armas de la aldea tenía fetiche por las armas raras y una Claymore o un Montante vaya que cabían en esa clasificación.

¡Al ataque! - Se lanzó la capitana junto a sus tropas y comenzaron a barrer el piso con la alianza Oto- Suna con mucha facilidad.

Todo esto visto bajo la mirada de los atónitos Genin que veían la fuerza de estos guerreros de origen desconocido.

Con Hiashi. Tiempo después.

El líder del orgulloso clan Hyuga se encontraba destrozando sin clemencia a cuanto enemigo se pusiera en sus manos, solo que a diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros de su clan, el motivo de su ferocidad era diferente. La mayoría de los miembros de la rama Principal peleaban para Mostar la superioridad del clan sobre los otros, para poder presumir cuantos enemigos ellos habían destruido, comparados con los de los otros clanes. No así Hiashi, el simplemente estaba defendiendo su hogar, el lugar donde su familia vivía.

El lugar donde sus hijas vivían y el cual fue defendido hasta las últimas consecuencias por sus mejores amigos, el lugar que más amaba ella.

Hace veinte años.

Hana Hyuga se encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado en el mirador de los Hokage, a diferencia del Uzumaki que en el futuro imitaría esa costumbre en la cabeza del Yondaime, la reina de los Channeling se sentaba a observar a la aldea sobre la cabeza del Nidaime, su Hokage favorito.

Por coincidencia, tanto el equipo de Jiraiya como el de Tsunade acaban de volver a la aldea, por lo que el adolescente había llegado ahí, con la firme intención de pedirle una cita. Al igual que con Celestia, la monarca apareció como niña en la aldea, de heho la estaban buscando el día que ambas llegaron.

Resulta que la próxima contenedor del Kyubi y su dama de compañía venían huyendo de Uzu por la invasión en alianza que a la larga la destruiría y como Danzō era Danzō, él había intentado llevarse a la joven y así tener a la próxima jinchuriki en sus manos. Tristemente para él, la niña y su damita (pues tenían la misma edad) fueron encontradas por Tsunade, privándose así de la oportunidad que buscaba.

Lo que nadie supo, es que Raíz se excedió en la fuerza y acabó matando a ambas niñas, cuyos cuerpos terminarían siendo usurpandos sin quererlo por las nacidas en Equestria.

Pero a lo que íbamos….

Hana: Bonita noche ¿No crees?- preguntó la reina al aire, dando a saber que noto la presencia de Hiashi fácilmente - Pocas veces se podía ver una noche así donde vivía.

Lo que era cierto, la colmena era una ciudad subterránea prefabricada, creada para poder abandonarse y destruirse a la primera señal de necesidad. A eso se debía de sumar el hecho de que en Konoha, a diferencia de la colmena, se respiraba la paz. De ahí que el Kage favorito de la reina fuera Tobirama. Quizás jamás tomará el liderazgo de Konoha alguien aún menos carismático que él Nidaime, lo que era seguro era que pocos Kages serían capaces de hacer crecer a la aldea como lo hizo él. Y es que debías de ser muy bueno en lo que hacías, si las demás aldeas te copiaban todo. La Academia Shinobi fue una de las organizaciones que creo y que le copiaron primero, al igual que los cuerpos ANBU y el concepto de los exámenes chunin.

La única de esas creaciones que permanecía siendo exclusivamente de Konoha era la policía con los Uchiha al mando.

El futuro líder del clan Hyuga se acercó tímidamente y con muchos gestos sospechosamente Hinatescos que más que hombre lo mostraban como una chica tímida, pero aun asi se acerco donde estaba la joven y comentó.

Hiashi: Muy bella, como en todas partes – Dijo intentando sonar solemne.

Chrysalis: No en todas - Sonrió con cierta ironía "Hana" - Bueno, al menos no para una persona – Dijo gon algo de pena

Hiashi: ¿Eh? - Se quedó sin saber de qué le hablaban el futuro líder.

Chrysalis: Veras, existe una historia acerca de un distanciamiento entre las diosas del Sol y de la Luna - Comenzó a narrar "Hana" la historia del distanciamiento entre Celestia y Luna diciendo que eran Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, pero que la historia venía de una civilización muy lejana - Supongo que la diosa del Sol ve las noches cómo está y se pone a llorar, porque le recuerdan que aunque quiere volver a verla, no puede hacerlo – Dijo con algo de pena.

Hiashi: Hablas como si sintieras pena por ellas - Comentó Hiashi - Aunque no sé por cuál de las dos es por la que la sientes – Dijo algo intrigado.

Chrysalis: Ambas, pero sobretodo por Amaterasu - Acotó la reina de los Channeling – Ciertamente no son precisamente buenas personas o deidades según quieras verlo, pero un pleito de esos, no se lo desearía a nadie. Después de todo la familia es muy importante, lo ocurrido…. No sé, creo que fue culpa de ambas, pero a la vez de ninguna – Dijo ya que en aquel entonces no odiaba a Celestia o Luna pero tampoco le agradaban.

Hiashi: ¿Cómo es posible eso? - Cuestionó Hiashi - O la responsabilidad es de una o de otra hermana, no pueden ser las dos y ninguna al mismo tiempo.

La monarca suspiró ordenando sus ideas, no quería llegar a esto, pero venga, debía de recordarse mucho que pese a que parecía una cría en estado pupario, en realidad tenía un milenio de vida, lo que hacía que muchos del clan Hyuga , adultos básicamente le mirarán con cierta suspicacia o desdén, ya que a veces parecía mucho más sabía de lo que debía serlo por su edad. Ya que cometió el desliz de hablar y abrirse así a Hiashi, terminaría su explicación.

Hana: Amaterasu era muy optimista e ingenua, jamás vio los celos y envidia de su hermana, por su parte Tsukuyonomi era muy hermética y tímida, se guardo esas emociones hasta que literalmente, la cambiaron. Ambas no vieron el problema, debido a sus percepciones de la situación, lo que las hace responsables del mismo, pero a su vez, ninguna lo es ya que no fue posible aún viéndolo, que fueran capaces de remediarlo. Sobre todo cuando la diosa de la luna decidió derrocar a su hermana y sumir al mundo en la noche eterna – Dijo recordando lo que sabia de Celestia y Luna y aquella promesa de venganza de Luna.

El patriarca asintió en comprensión, ninguna era culpable y a la vez lo eran, fue cuando notó que aún así, no eximió de la responsabilidad a ninguna de ellas.

Ambas quizá no eran culpables, aún así, la gravedad de sus actos, era enteramente suya. Y debían de responder por ello.

Esa charla cimento las bases del amor que ambos se tuvieron, por lo tanto, Hiashi se encargaría de defender el hogar de su amada a cualquier costo.

Camino a los refugios, con el escuadrón Konohamaru.

Si bien la academia Shinobi fue evacuada a tiempo, tristemente el camino para llegar al refugio se vio comprometido debido a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, ante Konohamaru y los otros niños, se desplegó una batalla de estrategia e ingenio contra poder en bruto.

Y es que dió la casualidad de que al llegar vieran a la alianza enemiga luchando contra una coherte de los gritos (nombre dado a una unidad de soldados romanos) que en formación de la legendaria Falange, se abría camino entre los jutsus de viento y ondas sonoras de Suna y Oto respectivamente. Siendo un espectáculo bastante entretenido, si uno ignoraba el peligro potencial.

Oto nin: ¡Maldita sea, esos escudos y esa formación no permiten ningúna apertura!.- Bramó de frustración el líder del grupo enemigo - Ataquen a toda potencia - Ordenó el líder.

Dentro de la formación esa fue la señal de Gilda para iniciar su contraataque. Ella había visto con el rabillo del ojo a los estudiantes, así que para asegurar su supervivencia, tuvo que presionar más a los shinobi enemigos, más cansados serían más fácilmente manejados y eso quería decir que las posibilidades de que algo salga mal eran escasas.

Gilda: ¡Atención, inicien la maniobra cuarenta y ocho! - Ordenó la grifo a su tropa.

Cuando la ola de jutsu golpeó los escudos de la formación, esta vez, comenzó la falange a avanzar hacia los enemigos que veían como una suerte de "tanque" humano se dirigía a ellos. Y no lo podían frenar.

Pronto el aire se llenó de los gritos de los invasores que no lograron defenderse a tiempo de el avance de la formación mientras está de abría paso cercenado sin distinción de shinobi enemigos. Y siendo visto por los alumnos de la academia que estaban verdes al ver tal derramamiento de sangre . Lo que tras terminar la invasión, explicó el alto índice de deserción en las filas de la academia por parte de los civiles, para la fortuna de Konoha.

Porque es como dictaba aquella ley no escrita de la guerra: "Mejor ningún hombre que carne muerta".

Mientras tanto.

Rarity y Fluttershy se movían evacuado una nueva tanda de civiles cuando un grupo de enemigos les emboscaron con todo y los aterrados Shinobi, eran varios, una cantidad que hacía que fueran inmanejables para las dos. Afortunadamente ambas tenían un par de ases ocultos bajo su manga.

Ninja S: Mataremos a todos los hombres y nos quedaremos con las mujeres - Ordenó el líder del grupo tras fijarse bien en el grupo que tenía varias mujeres bellas, en especial la unicornio y la pegaso - Así que iniciemos – Dijo lleno de lujuria.

Rarity: ¡ALTO AHI! - Eligió con la voz llorosa la pelimorada - Me rindo, solo quiero saber con quién me iré, cautiva para siempre, con el shinobi más fuerte del grupo – Dijo con miedo pero bajo ella un sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos dignos de la mujer más manipuladora de una telenovela.

A todos les saco una gota de sudor la reacción tan melodramática pero oyeron en esencia a la joven, por lo que el líder avanzó con una sonrisa ladina y exclamó.

Ninja S: ¡Por supuesto que yo soy tu nuevo dueño! – Dijo con orgullo.

Ninja S 2: ¿Tu, el más fuerte? - Desdeñó alguien el el escuadrón - La única razón porque eres el líder es porque eres sobrino de uno de los miembros del consejo civil, en tal caso yo soy el más fuerte.

Ninja: ¡No, ese soy yo¡ - Rdclamo a su vez otro.

Kunoichi S: No, esa soy yo - Se metió una Kunoichi que de sonrojó - Ejem, no la querré para lo mismo que ustedes, pero el estatus de capturar a un enemigo, lo merezco más – Dijo intentando ocultar aquel pequeño hilo de sangre que caia de su nariz al ver a Rarity.

Y sin mayor trámite, el escuadrón comenzó a luchar entre sí, de forma letal con la intención de establecer quien era el más fuerte de ellos.

Mientras Rarity les dedicaba a sus acompañantes un guiño y una seña de silencio, asi los demás escapaban sin hacer el menor ruido y gracias a una ilusión de la unicornio que les había hecho creer que permanecían ahí.

Avanzaron un tramo más, cuando otros dos Shinobi, esta vez de Oto los interceptaron, pero ni tiempo de hablar les dió, una potente flama verde creo un muro de fuego que evitó que pudieran acercarse, sonriendo la Ojiazul al conocer la identidad de su salvador.

Rarity: Spike, cariño, solo ten cuidado - Deseo la joven al dragón.

Por curiosidad y celos de algunos, varios voltearon a ver a quien se dirigía y vieron al imponente dragón rugir con furia y lanzarse de frente contra los que tuvieron la osadía de tratar de lastimar a su reina y digamos que sus hormonas estaban algo descontroladas asi que necesitaba desaogar ese enojo.

Spike: ¡Nadie siquiera piensa en herir a mi Lady sin pagar las consecuencias! - Oyeron aún todos al dragón molesto y algo influenciado por sus hormonas e instantes después, dos gritos de dolor desgarraron el aire. Simplemente el dragón mandó literalmente a volar de un buen golpe a ambos enemigos.

A punto de llegar al refugio, una niña pequeña que llevaba un gatito se tropezó y fue alcanzada por un Shinobi enemigo que la alzó del cabello y la amagó con un Kunai.

Rarity: (Esta frito, no, esta muy muerto ojala en el tártaro no lo traten tan mal) - Pensó más aterrada que alarmada la unicornio. Y tenía motivos para estarlo.

El aire pronto se llenó de una abrumadora sensación de muerte que en opinión de los que aún tenían edad para recordarlo, opacaba y mucho al día del ataque del Kyubi y era una sensación que la tenían muy cerca. A todos les sorprendió ver que la "Hinatesca" pegaso fuera la causante de tal sensación, pero al verla avanzar como lo hacía, lentamente y con una mirada con una ira inconmensurable con pisadas tan fuertes que parecían hacer temblar la tierra y sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello irradiaban una luz de color rojo sangre, tuvieron que aceptar que si, eso lo causaba ella.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo te atreves? - Preguntó de forma muy gélida mientras avanzaba hacia el pobre Imbécil que comenzó a temblar y a maldecirse por la genial idea - ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar así a una inocente niña? – Dijo señalándolo con un dedo luego lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a su rostro - ¡¿No te da vergüenza tener que recurrir a tan baja estrategia?! ¡¿Acaso eres lo suficientemente inútil y cobarde que solo puedes meterte con niños indefensos?! - Preguntó lo último tan cerca que prácticamente estaban cara a cara - **¡RESPONDEME!**

El bramido que le dió hizo que soltará a la niña y se echara a correr en dirección contraria, siendo alcanzando por Pinkie que era la más cercana al momento en el que la pegaso tuvo su ataque de ira justiciera.

Pinkie: **_¡FLY KICK (Patada voladora)_** achachachacha! - Pateó en la cara al desprevenido shinobi que rodó al piso por la potencia del impacto - **_¡Golpe demoledor!_ -** Le dio un mazazo que lo volvió a mandar al suelo y cuando se levantaba apenas – **¡FINISH HIM (Acabalo)!** \- Y disparando de una pistola, un enorme guante de boxeo mando a volar al pobre tipo que aterrizó en el País de los osos - **¡BRUTALITY!** – Dando un saltito feliz y después dar el símbolo de la paz.

Niño: Ellas dan miedo - Comentó uno de los niños mientras Rarity asentía.

Rarity: Si creen que eso fue sorprendente, deberían ver la vez que intimido usando su "Mirada" a un dragón de tamaño colosal – Dijo con aquel recuerdo y gran azaña de su amiga que muy pocos conocian.

Y entonces si, al sentir las miradas de los demás, la pegaso se puso rojo brillante de la cara, al ser el centro de toda atención, rápidamente oculto su cara con su pelo y todos tuvieron gotas de sudor en sus cabeza.

En otro lado.

Los wonderbolts menos Rainbow acababan de asegurar una nueva área la cual estaba siendo inspeccionados por la mayoría, menos por Spitfire que se quedó a recibir los informes, en eso oyó un ruido y llamó a quien lo causó.

Spitfire: No quiero preguntar pero lo haré de todos modos - Comentó masajeando sus Sienes la capitana - ¿Porque su majestad decidió que era una buena idea seguirnos en la invasión?

Un Hyuga que observaba todo, salió de las sombras, abrazo a la Wonderbolt y suspiro cansado

¿?: Lo mismo me podría preguntar sobre la Princesa Celestia - Contestó el channeling- por cierto, papá y mamá te mandan saludos.

Si la capitana de los Wonderbolts tenía padres y un hermano menor.

Spitfire: ¿Quieres decir que ustedes vinieron a participar por sus propios medios para ayudar a Konoha? - Se sobresaltó la guerrera élite - ¿Qué vinculación podría tener su majestad para decidir invadir estas tierras?

¿?: Supongo que tendrán que ver sus hijas y su protegido - S encogió de hombros el channeling - Sus hijas son las herederas del clan Hyuga, ya que ella asumió la identidad de …..

Spitgire: ¡Hana Hyuga¡- exclamó sorprendida la Wonderbolt a lo que su hermano asintió sorprendido también porque su hermana tuviera esa información- una vez que acabe la invasión, esto se va a poner sumamente interesante.

¿?: Y ¿Eso a que se debe? - Preguntó curioso el channeling.

Así que, su hermana comenzó a explicarle lo que sabía, llegando al final del relato, su hermano a la misma conclusión y a otra más, ojalá que las cosas pusieran fin de una vez, a la enemistad entre los channeling y las demás razas de Equestria.

Con Fū y Shibuki.

Los channeling habían conducido a los de Taki a un viejo refugio de los días del shodaime que hacía tiempo que la reina había encontrado y que sus espías confirmaron que no era usado por la momia Azteca, en él además había unos pocos soldados que recibían atención médica, nada de consideración, afortunadamente si bien los Yaks y las cebras los habían descubierto primero, valoraron eso de que el enemigo de mi enemigos…. Y se concentraron en la lucha que tenían al frente en vez de pelear a dos bandos siendo uno de ellos el más confuso de llevarse a dar.

No pasó mucho y también llegaron Hanabi, Natsu y el capitán Stone Cold y sus soldados quienes dejaron a los pocos heridos y a su princesa al cuidado de la encargada del lugar, una competente channeling médico militar llamada Ayla que se encontraba acomodando un hombro a un herido.

Fū: ¡Hola soy Fū¡ - Saludo la pelimenta a la princesa de forma muy entusiasta - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – Le dijo invadiendo su espacio personal como solía hacerlo.

A Hanabi le sonaba de algún lado tanto el nombre como la actitud de la jinchuriki, no era para menos, tras recibir su carta, las hermanas habían iniciado el largo camino para reparar el vínculo entre ellas, en primer lugar porque extrañaban ambas esa cercanía que se tenían de más jóvenes, en segunda porque eso era cumplir con la "última" voluntad de su madre.

Hanabi: Claro, porque no - Asintió afirmativamente la princesa - Soy Hanabi Hyuga.

Fū: Y yo soy Fū – Dijo entusiasmada.

(Niñas tenían que ser) - Pensaron sonriendo varios channeling al ver la escena, estaban en medio de una sangrienta invasión y aún así, se daban tiempo para esas cosas, eso los reconfortaba un poco.

Natsu: ¿Alguien sabe que está pasando? - Preguntó la nana a quien quisiera responderle, lo que parecía que no sería el caso.

Stone C: Su majestad les explicará todo a su debido tiempo - Respondió al final el general channeling de mala gana - Por el momento mis tropas y yo debemos regresar al campo de batalla.

Y él junto a varios más salieron de nuevo a la pelea, aún había cosas que hacer.

Tras la huida de Orochimaru.

El Sandaime se dejó caer al piso sentándose en él de forma pesada, pues estaba bastante cansado. Si no era por Kushina y ese extraño sujeto, sabía perfectamente que él no la habría contado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar que estaba pasando porque fue rodeado rápidamente por los jounin que fueron a verlo, entre ellos Asuma que suspiro aliviado al ver que su padre solo estaba algo zarandeado.

Ibiki: Hokage-sama, ¿Kushina-sama le dijo que está pasando? - Preguntó al fin el lider de I.T ansioso por saber que carajos sucedía con la inverosímil aparición de Kushina.

El Kage solo sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, lo que privaba a sus ex alumnas de la respuesta de porque ella estaba viva.

Hiruzen: ¿Cual es el balance de la invasión? - Preguntó Hiruzen, sabía muy bien que el Sanín los agarró muy mal parados, sin saber de la ayuda inesperada, tenía miedo de que esta fuera una victoria pírrica.

Ibiki: Hemos ganado - Anunció con un matiz de orgullo el director de I.T - Aunque contamos con ayuda inesperada – Dijo algo incomodo.

Y comenzó a narrar a grandes rasgos sobre la ayuda que recibieron de parte de los Equestrians que aún seguían en el campo de batalla luchando por expulsar los remanentes de las tropas invasoras que no tenían ni la oportunidad de respirar ante el constante avance de las tropas de Equestria.

Hiruzen: Esto solo se vuelve más enredado a cada segundo - Pensó en voz alta el Hokage y añadió - ¿Qué fue de Ozai-sama? – Preocupado.

Genma: Esta a salvo - informó el jounin – Tsuki-sama le ayudó a defenderse y hasta donde se, ambos están bien y a salvo, después de rapelear hasta el ultimo enemigo el le agradecio su ayuda y ella se retiro con rumbo desconocido y el señor Feudal se encuentra en la sala de reuniones listo para una reunión extraordinaria – Dijo recordando aquella escena.

Hiruzen: Entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar - Ordenó el Kage - Quiero un recuento de daños, bajas y heridos y también quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia molesten a nuestros aliados inesperados.

Todos asintieron antes de irse de ahí, deseando varios que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo, pero primero era su deber como shinobis, por desgracia.

Yugao: Hayate, ¿Puedes decirme porqué no regresaste si no estabas muerto? - Preguntó ahora sí con calma su novia

Hayate: Me gustaría decírtelo - Fespondió el jounin con eterna tos - Pero le juré a Kushina-sama no decirlo a menos que ella me lo indique, lo que sí puedo decirte, es que Konoha va a pagar caro el haber maltratado a Naruto – Dijo asustando a algunos.

Yugao solo atino a asentir en comprensión, eso sí que era verdad, si su preciada sensei le dijo que no dijera nada, esperaba que las cosas fueran así, entonces ella y sus amigas partieron en búsqueda de Kushina.

Con Hiashi.

Ella líder de los Hyuuga llegó a donde estaba Hinata que estaba frente a él abrazando a una persona, al principio se sintió aliviado de ver que su hija estaba a salvo, pero al ver bien la escena, se sacudió por el shock.

Hiashi: ¡Eso es imposible! - Jadeó el líder que llamo la atención de su hija y su esposa que voltearon a verlo.

Claramente la cara de la joven mostraba dicha, pero Hiashi pudo ver que "Hana" frunció el ceño al verlo.

Chrysalis: Estoy sumamente furiosa contigo Hiashi – Dijo a modo de saludo Chrysalis - Aún así, me da gusto ver que te fue bien en la invasión – Dijo aliviada por ver a su esposo en buen estado.

Aunque en cierto modo le dolía admitirlo, ella aún amaba mucho a su esposo, eso no quitaba que quisiera despellejarlo vivo por las cosas que les hizo pasar a sus queridas hijas y por no cumplir su promesa de cuidar Naruto y que también tuviera el fuerte impulso de violarlo ahí mismo por el valeroso intento de salvar el lugar que ella llamo hogar.

Cosas complicadas del corazón femenino.

Chrysalis: Bueno, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí como estatua todo el día? - Preguntó la monarca al líder Hyuga – En fin, general Obsidian Shield, sea amable y conduzca a mi hija y esposo a donde mi solecito se encuentra – Le pidio a un Changeling a su izquierda.

Obsidian: A sus órdenes, su majestad - Hizo una reverencia respetuosa a su reina para después dirigirse a la familia real - Por aquí mi rey, mi princesa.

Hiashi: Hana, ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el Hyuga mayor mientras la semi gélida mirada de la reina que definitivamente le calentaba.

Chrysalis: Voy a ver a mi pequeño remolino por supuesto - Sonrió la reina mientras desplegaba sus alas sorprendiendo a los Hyuga, sobre todo porque les hacía parecer que la reina chaneling era una especie de hada - Es el único de los que me importan que me falta por ver – Dijo suavizando su expresión.

Y comenzó a batir sus alas y salió volando en la dirección en la que sitio que Naruto había estado luchando contra Gaara. Dado que el Tanuki no estaba arrasando la Aldea, supuso de forma atinada que el Uzumaki había ganado.

Vaya que alguien se llevaría una buena sorpresa cuando la viera llegar con su "remolino".

Con Naruto y Celestia.

Naruto: ¿Oka-chan?- preguntó el Uzumaki a la mujer que tenía frente a él, quien solo asintió a afirmar con la cabeza, con todo y las circunstancias, para la princesa del Sol, era un momento de dicha y gozo, después de todo, tenía trece años sin ver a su único hijo.

El via a la diosa del sol en todo su esplendor que vestía su armadura y su pelo suelto de color rojo intenso mientras las puntas de su cabello eran de color arco iris, ella rápidamente se retiro su armadura para dejar a la vista su vestido blanco.

Celestia: He regresado hijo – Dijo con una suave sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de felicidad.

Y ella cerró la distancia con él y le dió un afectuoso abrazo. Naruto apesar de todo se dejó llevar. Cuando era un niño pequeño, no fueron pocas las veces que en el orfanato donde vivió hasta los cinco, una pareja venía a verlo y lo emocionaba diciendo que iban a adoptarlo, solo para que jamás volviera a ver a esas personas. Y al vivir solo, igualmente no fueron pocas las veces que una pareja que decían ser sus verdaderos padres tocaban a su puerta y prometían no apartarse de su lado. Solo para que estando en casa de esas personas, estás tratarán de asesinarlo cuando lo creían más vulnerable, ya fuera que tratarán de apuñalarlo mientras dormía o envenenado su comida con un veneno tan potente que el plato del Uzumaki podría acabar con media aldea si fuese vertido en el agua tuviera una oportunidad.

El sabía que podía estar en una circunstancia así, pero al recibir ese abrazo, ese miedo había desaparecido. Esos engaños los dejo de creer el día en el que se topo con Hana la primera vez, ya que sus abrazos y mimos se sentían diferentes, cálidos y muy afectuosos. Mientras tanto los que lo trataban de matar se sentían tan gélidos que le daban al recibirlos, un escalofrío al Uzumaki que no presagiaba nada bueno.

De ahí que cuando Luna lo abrazo cuando la conoció, terminara de convencerse de que ella decía la verdad, sentía calor como cuando la reina de los Chaneling lo abrazaba, cuando se Hana-Oka-sama lo abrazaba.

Naruto: ¿Porque estás aquí ahora? - Hizo la pregunta más obvia el Uzumaki - ¿Acaso no me querías de pequeño? – Dijo en un tono triste, tanto que una mala respuesta podría quebrar su corazón y mente.

La diosa del Sol solo apretó la mandíbula con rabia y respiró antes de responder, dado el martirio que vivió en la aldea, aunque más fue un infierno en vida lo que vivio, una pregunta así, era de lo más lógica.

Celestia: Es algo demasiado complicado - Inicio la princesa del Sol – El dia de tu nacimiento fuiste apartado de mi y tuve que separarme de ti en contra de mi voluntad, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente recuperada, trate por todos los medios posibles volver a reunirme contigo, estaba tan desesperada por volver a ti que hice algunas cosas de las que me avergüenzo – Recordó aquella vez que casi destruia la biblioteca del castillo sin encontrar el hechizo e incluso estuvo dispuesta a declarar la guerra a todas las naciones si hacia falta para encontrar ese hechizo - Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano hasta hace poco más de un mes.

Naruto: ¿Por qué? – Preguntó anhelante de una respuesta para esa duda que lo carcomia por dentro.

Celestia: Dado que estamos en terreno abierto, solo diré que el medio por el que llegue a Konoha estaba fuera de mi alcance una vez que me ví obligada va dejarte atrás, a pesar de ello no me rendi por nada del mundo - Dio una media verdad Celestia.

Kurama: (Naruto-kun, recuerdas aquel hombre del que te hablé, el que te quiere hacer daño, podría estarlos escuchando en estos momentos) - Le dio a saber la Biju del porque su madre era tan vaga en sus respuestas – (Pero créeme cuando te digo que todo lo que ella te está diciendo es la verdad. Créeme ella te habría llevado a su hogar o de menos habría enviado a alguien a cuidarte, si la forma para hacerlo hubiera sido accesible hace más de un mes) – Le dijo abogando por su amiga para que Naruto entendiera más rápido.

Y ahí fue cuando el Uzumaki call9 en cuenta de una cosa que lo asustaba mucho.

Naruto: Entonces, ¿Mi tía Tsuki, no es mi tia? – Le preguntó con decepción al pensar que aquella mujer que le prometió amarlo no era más que una impostora.

Por respuesta recibió una adorable risita divertida de parte de su madre que lo dejo muy confundido pero ella rápidamente le contesto.

Celestia: Ella y yo si somos hermanas, de sangre incluso. Tuvo que mentir sobre ese hecho porque debido a su tono de piel nadie le creería – Dijo con un tono amable al que Naruto reacciono muy bien.

Y se relajo entonces Naruto, se había encariñado y mucho con su tía y sus alumnas, que ellas lo vieran por obligación, hubiera sido muy doloroso para él.

Cayó automáticamente en cuenta de que por alguna razón las envío por delante u de hecho iba a preguntar por ello, pero se puso pálido al notar un detallito en la anatomía de su madre.

Si bien si, en su forma humana, la diosa del Sol tenía una generosa delantera al igual que una dotada parte trasera, eso no fue lo que lo conmocionó, fue el hecho de que tenía un par de alas blancas que en su punta tenia plumas rojas.

Por ello se puso pálido, porque a lo único a lo que verdaderamente le tenía miedo era a…..

Naruto: ¡Eres un fantasma! - Grito asustado de forma irracional y equivocada, ya que un fantasma era algo que le rezaba a Kami no tuviera que ver alguna vez.

Kurama: **(Esas alas, siempre las ha tenido, ¡TARADO!)** \- Sintió una buena jaqueca de súbito, seña de que la zorra le dió el equivalente a un manotazo en la nuca, para después sentir un dolor fantasma en su frente – **(Por lo poco que yo se, tu también las heredaste, solo que no se cómo ayudarte a sacarlas)** – Le dijo suspirando la biju ante lo tonto que podia ser sus amigo/hermano.

Celestia: No se que sucedió, pero gracias por la ayuda Kurama-chan – Le agradeció la princesa a la Biju intuyendo lo que paso en la mente de su hijo

Y con esa explicación, el Uzumaki se calmó, ahora que lo pensaba bien, las alas le hacían más un ángel que un fantasma. El ángel más bello de la creación, si se lo preguntaban.

Y justo cuando estaban teniendo ese momento, Luna y Twilight llegaron al lugar, sosteniendo en las manos a Sunset y a Starlight, ambas con sus propias alas, viendo el Uzumaki que la diosa de la Luna tenía alas negras y la princesa de la amistad, púrpuras.

Naruto: ¡Tía, chicas! - Saludó sonriendo de oreja a oreja el Uzumaki, como no estarlo, ante el había varias personas que realmente lo querían - ¡Qué gusto ver que están sanas y salvas! – Dijo dando a entender que se preocupaba más por ellas que por el mismo.

Luna: Estoy tan orgullosa de que lograrás derrotar a Gaara con lo que te enseñe - Sonrió con mucho orgullo la princesa de la noche – Y ceo que te encontraste con mi hermana – Dijo con una sonrisa al verlo abrazado con su hermana.

Celestia: Si Luna, Twi, ¿Podrías ayudar a Gaara-kun por favor? - Pidió amablemente Celestia a su ex pupila.

La alicornio solo asintió antes de poner las manos a la obra y comenzar a estabilizar al pelirrojo. Afortunadamente el chakra de Shukaku tenía propiedades curativas, aunque en mucho menor medida que las de Kurama por lo que solo con estabilizarlo sería suficiente.

Naruto: ¿Quién es Luna y Twi? – Pregunto confuso.

Luna: Cierto, ese detalle – Dijo algo avergonzada – Mi nombre no es Tsuki, mi verdadero nombre es Luna – Le dijo a su sobrinito.

Sunset: Mi nombre es Sunset, Sunset Shimer – Dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

Twilight: Mi caso es el mismo que el de Sunset, soy Twilight Sparkle y tanto ella como yo somos o fuimos alguna vez aprendices de tu madre, no de tu tía – Eso si dejo shoqueado a Naruto – De hecho Sunset y yo somos sus primeras alumnas – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, ya que sus "kohai" eran en teoría mayores que ellas.

Starlight: Yo me llamo Starlight Glimmer y soy la primer alumna de Twiligjt-sensei – Dijo sorprendiendo más a Naruto.

Y mientras estaban en esas, Yugao, Kurenai y Hana Inuzuka llegaron al lugar donde Naruto y las demás estaban alcanzando a escuchar casi todo. Al verlas, su ex sensei simplemente extendió sus brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces las tres jounin se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo con ellas, llorando a moco tendido como si fueran niñas pequeñas al ver a la mujer que las tres veían como una segunda madre.

Celestia: Chicas, de corazón muchas gracias - Atinó a decir la pelirroja – Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi amado hijo en mi ausencia – Dijo agradecida de corazón.

Aún en su abrazo sintieron tensar los músculos a su sensei, jadear de sorpresa y preocupación, esto enrareció el ambiente, lentamente se separo de sus antiguas alumnas y volteo a un viejo árbol.

Celestia: Eres muy valiente al atreverte a venir a aquí y con la forma de mi mejor amiga - Dijo en un muy frío tono de voz la diosa del Sol – Pero seré amable, tienes cinco segundos para explicarte Chrysalis – Con mucho enojo.

La reina Channeling solo salio de la parte trasera de un árbol fulminando con la mirada a las ahí presentes, quienes por cierto le devolvieron el gesto, ecxeptuando a Yugao, Hana, Kurenai y Naruto.

Chrysalis: Lo mismo podría decir de ti Celestia - Concordó a medias la monarca - Usar la cara de mi mejor amiga e intentar suplantarla para llevarte a mi remolino, eso es muy bajo hasta para ti – Dijo con el mismo tono que la diosa del sol.

Naruto: Hana-kaa-sama – Dijo con ojos llorosos.

El ambiente se volvió muy pesado cuando Naruto dijo eso, Naruto ignoro esto ya que la mujer que consideraba una madre también volvió, solo consiguió zafarse del abrazo de Celestia al estar tan concentrada en la Reina de los cambiantes, el ante la mirada atenta de todos se acerco a Chrysalis.

Naruto: ¿Tu también volviste? – Le pregunto esperanzado por una afirmación.

Chrysalis: Si mi pequeño remolino, volví por ti – Dijo abrazando Naruto el se quito sus dudas al sentir su cálido abrazo era como el de su madre.

Naruto tuvo un impulso, lo poco que lograba entender era que algo malo estaba pasando entre sus dos madres, no podia permitir que eso siguiera así, no mientras respirara, a pesar de su desgaste consiguió crear un clon el cual se acerco a Celestia y tomo su mano, el original hizo lo mismo pero con Chrysalis, al llegar a un punto muerto en la distancia que tenian entre ellas originalmente el clon exploto y tomo una mano de cada una con una mano de él y las junto, ambas pudieron sentir su chackra y su magia entre ellas y ambas se vieron a los ojos sorprendidas al sentir su chackra confirmaron que eran las "verdaderas".

Naruto: No se lo que pase entre ustedes, pero, por favor no se hagan daño, no podría soportar ver a mis oka-san pelear entre ellas – Dijo con una sonrisa y esperando eso ayudase.

Celestia/Chrysalis: Yo…

Y corte.


	10. Chapter 10

Black: Hola amigos, bueno respondiendo sus comentarios.

Creanme que cuando les digo que cuabdo lei ek capitulo 9 me quede igual que la mayotia me quede con la frase de Sweetie Bell lo de "Oh come on"

Pero Animebot y yo pensamos igual y solo alargue un poco el final del capitulo 9 ya saben para darles esa ansia por el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto fue escrito por mi colega Animebot02, yo he escrito este y como siempre

 **¡VALLAN A LEER LAS HISTORIAS DE ANIMEBOT02 SON MUY BUENAS!**

Hola - Humano o poni hablando.

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando.

 ** _Suiton: Rasengan_** \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 10: **El que la lluvia se detenga no siempre es buen presajio.**

Chrysalid y Celestia se quedaron calladas unos segundos pero viéndose seriamente a los ojos, la tención solo aumentaba y nadie reaccionaba, ni siquiera Naruto.

Celestia: Acompáñame, Chrysalid – Le solicito a la reina.

Chrysalid no dijo nada y asintió, ambas caminaron lo suficiente para alejarse lo suficiente del grupo, ya estando solas Chrysalid usando su magia puso una barrera de bloqueo sonoro, ambas estaban calladas.

Chrysalid: ¿Por qué te pareces a mi amiga? – Le dijo seriamente y de forma contundente.

Celestia: Eso era lo que yo te iba a preguntar, entonces asumo que siempre fuiste Hana, ¿No? – Le pregunto sin una aparente emoción.

Chrysalid: ¿Usaste el hechizo? – Le preguntó entre sorprendida y curiosa.

Celestia: Si, hace ya más de 25 años, cuando desperté después de usarlo estaba en el cuerpo de una niña de 8, cerca de Konoha y con quien supongo eras tú – Dijo seriamente.

Chrysalid: Yo me desperté junto a una niña peli roja, en un cuerpo que no pertenecía y con 9 años, supongo que fue coincidencia que ambas usáramos el hechizo al mismo tiempo – Suspiro, esto complicaba mucho sus planes – Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas y el hechizo estaba en Canterlot – Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Celestia: ¿Por eso invadiste Canterlot? ¿Por el hechizo? – Preguntó asombrada, sus palabras fueron contestadas por un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza – Creo que te entiendo – Suspiro algo pesada.

Chrysalid: ¿A que te refieres? – Según sabia, Celestia no habia invadido o atacado otro reino.

Celestia: Casi le declaro la guerra a los Yaks, Zebras, Dragon y Grifos por el hechizo – Dijo nerviosa.

Ambas se rieron un poco, pero rápidamente la risa fue ahogada por la tensión.

Chrysalid: Si tenias el hechizo ¿Por qué no volviste antes por Naru-chan? – Le preguntó muy seriamente.

Celestia: Hice hasta lo imposible por encontrar el hechizo, pero tuve que dejarlo de lado, para hacerme cargo de mis deberes como princesa, creo que lo entiendes – Dijo viendo que Chrysalid parecia comprensiva – Hace no más de un mes mi alumna encontró el libro con el hechizo en una de las zonas más recónditas de la biblioteca del castillo, le hicimos una serie de cambios al hechizo y…

Chrysalid: Mandaste a tu hermana – Dijo entendiendo la situación – Me paso lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo mande a dos de mis mejores soldados de infiltración – Confeso.

Celestia: ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó confundida.

Chrysalid: Creo que por el bien tanto de mis retoños como de Naru-chan deberíamos evitar a toda costa una confrontación – Dijo pensativa la Reina.

Celestia: Tienes razón, lo ultimo que nuestros hijos necesitan es saber que sus madres se odian entre si, creo que podemos hace las paces, ¿Por los viejos tiempos? – Le ofreció su mano.

Chrysalid: …Por los viejo tiempos – Acepto un poco incomoda.

Celestia: Te quiero agradecer por cuidar de mi hijo – Le dijo con una sonrisa más relajada.

Chrysalid: No podia quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver como trataban a mi ahijado – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Celestia: Debemos volver, no los preocupemos, seguiremos hablando en otro momento – Dijo a lo que la reina ascintio.

Ambas caminaron hacia el grupo de la familia de Celestia, al llegar todas las presentes levantaron su guardia al ver a Chrysalid, pero Celestia les hizo una seña y negó, todos bajaron la guardia aun desconfiadas, tanto Chrysalid como Celestia se vieron entre ellas y voltearon a Naruto que veia muy expectante y tambien esperanzado, ambas se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.

Chrysalid: No tienes porque preocuparte Naru-chan – Dijo con cariño.

Celestia: Hana y yo siempre hemos sido amigas, las dos te amamos y jamás te volveremos a dejar solo – Dijo maternalmente.

Naruto las abrazo lo más fuerte que su magullado cuerpo le permitía, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, después de todo, como no estar feliz si la mujer que te dio la vida y la mujer que te crió, te abrazaban al mismo tiempo afirmando su amor por ti.

Chrysalid: Es hora de que me valla – Dijo separándose lentamente del abrazo.

Naruto: Hana-Oka-sama, ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Preguntó con esperanza.

Chrysalid: Claro que si, mi remolino, la próxima vez espero que vallas a mi hogar para que lo conozcas – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sobaba al cabeza de Naruto – Claro si tu madre lo permite – Dijo volteando a ver a Celestia la cual para su sorpresa asintio.

Celestia: No te preocupes, eso pasara, gracias una vez más Chrysalid – Dijo con una mirada relajada y sin agresión – Además, después de todo como dejaría que mi hijo no visite a su madrina – Dijo von una media sonrisa.

Naruto: ¿Madrina? – Preguntó muy confundido, eso si lo desencajo.

Chrysalid: Adiós – Dijo mientras se retiraba entre las sombras.

Todos quedaron callados nadie dijo nada hasta que se escucho que algo rujía, todos voltearon a Naruto que se sonrojo un poco.

Celestia: Sera mejor nos vallamos, hay muchas cosas por hacer – Dijo a lo que Luna asintió.

Naruto: ¡VAMOS POR RAMEN! – Dijo con gran felicidad.

Todas las féminas rieron por el divertido comentario del rubio, así que emprendieron camino a Konoha, quien diría que ellos causarían un gran cambio y no solo para Naruto, si no para la historia de este mundo.

Mientras tanto.

Hiruzen estaba siendo atendido por varios ninjas médicos mientras estaba sentado en su silla en la sala de reuniones del consejo de Konoha, estaban todos los lideres de clanes excepto Hiashi, incluso parte de la asociación civil ya que la amenaza fue de carácter universal se les permitio opinar en la reunión además digo parte ya que algunos miembros habían muerto en la invasión y por ultimo el Feudal del país, Ozai y créanme cuando digo que no se veía para nada feliz.

Homura: Quieres decir que este ejercito de origen desconocido, no solo apoyo si no que virtualmente fue el salvador de Konoha – Dijo anonadado el anciano.

Hiruzen: No solo eso, ellos diezmaron más del 70% de las fuerzas enemigas, derrotaron a las serpientes que arrasaron las entradas, pusieron a salvo a una cantidad absurda de civiles, con daños mínimos a la propiedad y terreno de Konoha – Dijo suspirando mientras vendaban su brazo.

Chouza: ¿Sabemos de donde vienen? – Preguntó el lider del clan Akimichi.

Hiruzen: No, nada, solo sabemos que provienen de una tierra llamada Equestria, además de eso parte del ejercito son batallones de aliados de esta "Equestria" – Dijo con honestidad, sus ambu y ninja le informaron que no sabían nada más y que solo habia leves menciones de este lugar.

Ozai: Sandaime – Dijo muy seriamente y dejando en claro que no estaba jugando - ¿Qué sabemos de estos inesperados aliados?

Hiruzen hiso una seña y le pasaron una carpeta un tanto gruesa.

Hiruzen: Sabemos que invasiones poseen un contrato de invocación y las 5 divisiones de su ejercito, primero esta su infantería, según el reporte los llamados Yaks son guerreros salvajes, de gran resistencia física y una maquina de matar, ellos fueron las primeras tropas en aparecer, a su enfrentamiento no hubieron sobrevivientes que saliesen ilesos – Dijo leyendo con atención.

Shikaku: Problemático, demasiado poder para la delantera y ganar terreno, ellos pueden arrasar con la mitad de la aldea solos – Dijo el Nara al recordar lo poco que pudo ver, era algo intimidante.

Hiruzen: Segundo poseen un grupo de guerreros llamados que se auto denominaron Cebras, posen un control del chackra Natural y el chakra ying excepcional, además de venenos completamente desconocidos y una extraña variante del Mokuton – Mostro una foto de uno de los guerreros.

Shibi: Yo los vi pelear, si soltaran su veneno en la aldea, estaríamos en completo caos, la cadena de mando se perdería y podrían acabarnos antes que podamos reestablecernos – Dijo haciendo evidente su punto.

Hiruzen: Tercero y Cuarto, guardan ciertas similitudes pero son más bien guerreros organizados y usan tacticas de guerra muy eficaces, se adaptan rápidamente, por lo que mis ambu escucharon se llaman Grifos e Hipogrifos, suponemos que son Clanes o naciones hermanas – Dijo bastante preocupada.

Inoichi: Son demasiado precisos y fuertes, usan formaciones y estrategias que jamás habia visto – Dijo muy preocupado por el barrido que ambas divisiones hicieron antes.

Hiruzen: Y cinco, esta parte conforma la mayoría del ejercito se dividen en tres sub clases, los "unicornios", los "Terrestres" y los "pegasos", los terrestres, poseen un gran poder en taijutsu y fuerza equiparables a Maito Gai, los "pegasos" poseen la habilidad de control climático y la habilidad de volar, los "unicornios" son ninjas con alto rendimiento de ninjutsu y genjutsu, muy peligrosos en esos ámbitos – Dijo cerrando la carpeta.

Ozai: Sus fuerzas son muy completas, es un gran ejercito y bien balanceado, con habilidades desconocidas y superioridad numérica por lo que hemos visto – Dijo esto muy pensativo.

Hiruzen: Además, su contrato de invocación podría ser el más fuerte que jamás haya existido… - Los pocos que no sabían esperaban atentos - ….Dragones.

Eso callo cual balde de agua fría en la cabeza de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Danzo: ¿Qué sabes de su líder? – Pregunto Amon Ra, el inmortal, bastante curioso.

Hiruzen: No estamos seguros, pero creo saber quien es…

PAM* Las puertas se abrieron fuertemente todos voltearon a ver todos vieron el pelo rojo pero no lo reconocían por la luz que no la denotaba bien.

Hiruzen: Tsuki-san, tome asiento, como lider del clan Uzumaki usted tiene derecho a vot…

¿?: ¡Sera mejor que te calles Hiruzen! – Fue la voz femenina, una voz que todos conocían.

De las puertas se acerco Celestia con una expresión sombría y muy molesta, se paro al otro lado de la mesa, nadie dijo nada, el shock era grande.

Hiruzen: Kushina, ¿Puedes tomar asiento? – Preguntó siendo el que lo asimilo más rápido que los otros.

Mientras tanto

Entre los rezagados de la gran batalla que se libero en el Este de la aldea se podia ver una mata de color rojo huyendo de 3 ninjas de Oto, corría como si no hubiese mañana, esta mata era Karin Uzumaki, la cual quería ser usada como botiquín humano, ella obviamente se nego pero ellos no lo dudaron un momento antes de intentar someterla.

Karin: (Necesito encontrarlo) – Pensó desesperada, buscando a ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, pero en un intento de perder a sus perseguidores fue tomada del pelo.

Ninja O: No perra, ya conoces tu tarea, o de lo contrario… - Diji sacando un Kunai y apunto a su brazo, Karin estaba llorando rogando por la ayuda de alguien, quien fuese.

¿?: Kage bushin no Kunai (Clon de sombra: Kunai) – Entonces un kunai fue lanzado que se transformo rápidamente en un clon de Naruto y le asesto una potente patada al ninja el cual soltó a Karin.

Karin al caer al suelo y recuperarse volteo para ver a Naruto que se veía bastante cansado pero aun así su reserva de chacrka era enorme, sin que los otros presentes se den cuenta al ser una censora podia sentir el chacrka de Kurama que estaba curando aceleradamente a Naruto.

Oto: Maldito mocoso – Grito molesto el ninja mientras se sostenía la mandíbula.

Naruto: 3 chunnin contra una chica indefensa, y yo pensaba que ustedes no podían caer más bajo – Dijo con desprecio, volteo a su clon el cual asintió - (Kurama-nee-chan dame una mano).

Kurama: **(Claro Naruto-kun)** \- Y aumento el nivel de curación del factor regenerativo de Naruto.

Oto N: **_Ninpo: Sonikkushokku (Arte ninja: Choque sónico)_** – Entonces los tres ninjas crearon una poderosa ráfaga de sonido que se acercaba a Naruto.

Naruto: _**Doton: Tetsu no kage** **(Estilo de tierra: Muro de acero)** _– Frente a Naruto se creo un muro de tierra con coloración metálica y bloqueo el ataque – _**Rei gun (Pistola espiritual)** _– Tanto Naruto como su clon lanzaron el mencionado ataque a la cabeza de dos de los tres ninjas noqueándolos – **_Hienzan_** – Y dio una voltereta invertida y con las piernas abiertas golpeando la cabeza del ninja y ya en el suelo Naruto le dio un poderoso pisotón que le causo un gran daño dejándolo noqueado, Naruto se tambaleo un poco antes de recomponerse – Oye, estas bien – Le preguntó a Karin para después de tenderle la mano.

Karin: Si, muchas gracias – Dijo algo renuente a hablarle.

Karin lo vio con un poco de desconfianza hasta que vio la camisa que portaba, y rápidamente lo reconoció, era el chico del clan Uzumaki, ella tomo su mano para poder levantarse.

Naruto: Ah, lo siento, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – Dijo con una sonrisa el moreteado peli rubio.

Karin: Un placer, pues… bueno… yo me llamo Karin, Karin Uzumaki – Dijo algo tímida, la sonrisa de Naruto paso a ser una cara en blanco que se transformo en una de impresión.

Naruto/Kurama: ¡¿QQQQUUUUUÉEEEEEEE?! **/(¡¿QQQQUUUUUEEEEEEE?!)** – Gritaron muy asombrados.

Mientras tanto.

La tensión en la sala del consejo de Konoha se podia sentir, la tensión era tal que nadie habia movido ni un musculo, ya fuese por miedo u otra cosa.

Todos los lideres de clanes shinobi de renombre estaban felices pero a la vez asustados de Kushina, ya que la mayoría eran amigos, excepto los Kurama que preferian evitar el contacto con personas externas al clan.

Los clanes menores estaban sudando balas no habia shinobi que no supiese del "Sol rojo", la kunoichi más poderosa y peligrosa de todas las naciones elementales.

Los civiles tenían el corazón en la mano, incluso ellos sabían quien era Kushina Uzumaki y de su reputación, bueno excepto Teuchi Ichikaru que estaba sonriendo al ver a la madre de su mejor cliente.

Ozai: Kushina-san – Dijo sorprendido el serio feudal.

Celestia: Ozai-dono, es un placer volver a verte – Dijo con amabilidad, que causo un leve sonrojo en el feudal, un sonrojo que supo disimular a la perfección – Ahora volviendo a lo que nos concierne.

Hiruzen: Una vez más te pido te sientes Kushina, esto será algo largo – Suspiro el Sandaime, que tenia a Jiraiya a su izquierda.

Celestia, lo vio con gran seriedad, pero con la gracia y belleza que la caracterizaban se sentó con tranquilidad, pero aun emanando un instinto asesino digno del shinigami mismo.

Hiruzen: Podrías decirnos, ¿Cómo es que estas viva? – Empezó por la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, nadie de los presentes negaría que esa era la pregunta más importante.

Kushina: Eso no te debería importar Hiruzen, pero te diré que por culpa de una técnica muy poderosa fui enviada a una tierra muy lejana - Mintió un poco la princesa del sol.

Civil: ¿Maldita, cómo te atreves a ocult…

Se quedo callado al ver los ojos del Kushina para después orinarse en los pantalones ya que al verla a los ojos sintió tanto miedo que era como si viese a la muerte misma y se desmallo, ningún otro concejal se atrevió a hablar.

Hiruzen: ¿Por eso tardaste tanto en volver? – Preguntó una vez más.

Celestia: No, intente por todos los medios que tenia para volver a mi hijo, pero el sello era irreversible, hasta hace poco pude revertirlo y volver – Dijo la princesa con mucha seriedad.

Hiruzen: ¿Volverás a la aldea? – Hizo la pregunta que les callo muy fuerte a todos.

La sala se quedo en silencio nadie dijo nada hasta que la risa de un eco se hizo presente poco a poco hasta que se volvieron carcajadas, todos buscaban de donde provenían hasta que de la sombra de Celestia salía Discord, aun se mataba de risa y después se saco una lagrima.

Discord: Esa si fue una buena broma – Dijo el hombre de barba de chivo que vestía un smoking de varios colores - ¿No lo crees Celestia? – Le dijo a la princesa.

Shibi: ¿Celestia? – Preguntó confundido.

Discord: Consejo de Konoha – Dijo y tras de él salió un equipo de luces y una música de fondo impresionante – Déjenme presentarles a la única e inigualable princesa de Canterlot, maestra de la magia, legitima líder del clan Uzumaki, reina de Uzugakure, por ustedes llamada Kushina Uzumaki y conocida en su hogar como la Diosa del sol: ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! – Dijo como todo un presentador de televisión apuntando a Celestia y tras de ella aparecía el símbolo de equestria y el sello de los alicornios.

Celestia: *Suspiro* Discord, eso era innecesario – Dijo algo molesta.

Discord: Vamos Celi, no seria el Dios del Caos si no lo hiciera – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos discutían todos en la sala quedaron en gran shock, ¿Diosa del sol? Eso si es un titulo imponente, si al menos eso era la mitad de cierto ella siempre habría estado al nivel de un Kage, siempre habia sido muy poderosa e influyente.

Celestia: Pero si, soy la princesa de Equestria, por lo tanto el ejercito que los salvo esta bajo mis ordenes y créanme que no estoy nada feliz – Dijo mostrando aquella faceta amenazante que solo se vio en la tercer guerra mundial Shinobi.

Ozai: ¿Eso a que se debe Kus… Celestia-dono? – Dijo preocupado el feudal.

Celestia: Quiero que me expliquen esto, DIscord – Le indico a su amigo mientras ella no desviaba sus ojos de los concejales.

Discord: Claro Celi, ¡Corre película! – Y apareció un proyector con una pantalla blanca.

En la película se veía a un niño desnutrido buscando entre la basura y con ropas rasgadas y parecía estar anémico, mientras hurgaba en la basura encontró un pedazo de pan frío y al tenerlo a su alcance lo empezó a devorar como si fuese un delicioso manjar.

Civil: ¡Aquí esta! – Un hombre con un cuchillo, y tras él se formo una enorme turba.

El niño corrió tan rápido como sus débiles piernas le permitían con la turba tras de él, al correr y llegar a un callejón sin salida, este fue rodeado y todos vieron horrorizados como la turba atacaba brutalmente al niño, apuñalándolo, golpeandolo con piedras y el niño apenas se podia cubrir el rostro para que no golpeasen en los ojos, al terminar la brutal paliza todos los civiles se retiraron con enormes sonrisas de satisfacción.

El niño empezó a llorar fuertemente, por el intenso dolor que sentía, pero de un momento a otro la "pelicula" se detuvo con esa imagen.

Las mujeres lagrimeaban y los hombres apretaban fuertemente sus puños, y todos se preguntaran ¿Qué les paso? Fácil, la imagen que vieron es un recuerdo de Naruto que Discord utilizo en todos y en vez de Naruto ellos veían a la persona que más amaban, algunos vieron a sus hijos, otros a sus parejas, Jiraiya vio a Tsuande, su amor platonico, Ozai vio a su amada esposa estando embarazad e incluso Danzo vio a la unica persona con la que no era un mounstruo, su madre.

Hana: ¿Por qué nos muestras esto? – Dijo la matriarca Inuzuka que se vio muy afectada al ver a Kiba en esa situación y a Hana protegiendo a su hermano de los golpes poniéndose sobre él como escudo humano.

Celestia: Para que entiendan mi odio, el odio que siento por esta aldea – Dijo furiosa – Lo que acaban de ver es un recuerdo de mi amado hijo – Dijo con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo.

Todos [Excepto los tres vejestorios] se sintieron culpables, tristes o arrepentidos.

Celestia: Ustedes se atrevieron a dañar así a mi hijo, deshonrando el sacrificio de Minato y su ultimo deseo, el haberle hecho eso a Naruto es como un escupitajo en mi cara o la de Minato, estoy segura que él se esta revolviendo en su tumba – Dijo seriamente – Pero aun así salve la aldea, porque hubieron personas que trataron bien a mi hijo, esa es la única razón por la que no destruyo la aldea y porque si lo hiciera el sacrificio de Minato-kun hubiera sido en vano – Dijo relajando su rostro y su expresión paso a una de tristeza.

Discord se coloco junto a Celestia y puso su mano en su hombro en son de apoyo.

Celestia: Además me llevare a mi hijo – Dijo muy seria, todos se tensaron ante tal afirmación.

Danzo: No pue...

Ozai: Así se hará – Dijo muy serio el feudal dejando de piedra a todos, después de todo él era un gran estratega militar y sabían que una de sus mejores cartas era el Kyubi.

Celestia: Me alegro que le parezca Ozai-dono – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ozai: No se preocupe, si llegase a necesitar otra cosa avíseme, además espero poder entablar una alianza entre mi país y el suyo más adelante – Dijo tranquilamente pero serio ante este desarrollo.

Celestia: Por ahora no necesito nada, tal vez en un futuro esa alianza se hara, pero quisiera dejar algo en claro – Volteando a el consejo - **¡NI SE LES VALLA A OCURRIR INTENTAR ALGO EN MI CONTRA O DE MI HIJO PORQUE HARE REALIDAD LA AMENAZA DE MI HERMANA Y DESPUES LOS DESTRUIRE!** – Dijo mientras su cabello se elevaba y parecía separarse en varias partes, como si fuese colas, de su espalda salían las Kogo no fusa (Cadenas de adamantita) y su aura calentaba rápidamente la habitación dejando en claro lo seria de su amenaza.

Hiruzen miraba todos esto con pesadez y cansancio, él ya no estaba para esta mierda, pero mientras el veía a su alrededor entre sus compatriotas podia ver la imparcialidad en algunos y el odio renuente en otros.

Hiruzen: ¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedaran? – Preguntó el Sandaime.

Celestia: Hasta mañana, mañana a medio día me iré de este lugar con mis tropas y mi familia – Dijo para después levantarse e irse somatando la puerta.

Discord: Créanme cuando les digo que lo mejor para su aldea es que no la hagan enojar, ya esta muy molesta y ni yo que soy más fuerte que ella me meteria con ella - Dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez muy seriamente - Están taaaaaannn jodidos – Dijo mientras empezaba a fundirse con el suelo y riendo como desquiciado.

La sala se quedo en silencio un tiempo antes de que Ozai se levantara de su asiento y con severidad viese a los ninjas y civiles.

Ozai: Escuchen bien, porque no lo repetiré, lo que han hecho no tiene nombre, no quiero que molesten a Celestia-dono o su gente porque si lo hacen juro por el sabio de los 6 caminos que ejecutare a los que me desobedecieron además ustedes irán a la guerra solos y me arriesgare a que Kusa sea la aldea ninja de la nación – Dijo antes de irse siendo seguido por unos cuantos samurai.

La sala quedo en un profundo silencio y nadie dijo nada.

Hiruzen: Ya pueden retirarse, debo descansar unas horas, por ahora quiero que empiecen con el protocolo de reconstrucción B-38 – Dijo antes de irse a su oficina.

Seguido por todo el consejo a sus respectivos hogares/clanes/hoteles para ver que se habia salvado de sus pertenencias y que podían rescatar en caso de los civiles, ver las bajas en caso de los shinobi y Jiraiya a reflexionar a algun lugar solitario por haber dejado a su ahijado.

Mientras.

Con los changeling, Hinata abrazaba suavemente a su hermanita mientras ella sollozaba, a ambas les habia calado en el fondo de su corazón ver a su madre, hasta que unas pisadas les llamo la atención, frente a ellas su padre las veía con una mirada en blanco, ambas cerraron los ojos esperando cualquier regaño, por mostrar esa actitud cariñosa que nunca aprobó.

Hiashi: Lo siento – Ambas lo voltearon a ver y vieron a su padre inclinado de rodillas y con su frente tocando el suelo, frente a ellas – No merezco ser su padre, he sido una escoria, me merezco el infierno mismo, yo puse su integridad y su bienestar en peligro por mi idiotez y comprenderé si ambas me odian – Dijo asombrando a sus hijas, podían ver como de los ojos de su padre caían lagrimas y golpeaba el suelo con su cabeza haciendo que un leve hilo de sangre bajase por su frente.

Ambas hermanas se vieron entre ellas antes de acercase a su padre y abrasarlo, el cual abrazo a cada una con un brazo mientras las dos princesas lloraban y su padre cerraba sus ojos aceptando el abrazo, dejando ver su lado vulnerable que tenia miedo de mostrarle a sus hijas.

Todo esto visto por la Reina Chrysalid y sus Changeling, la reina veía con gran amor a su familia y sus súbditos lloraban conmovidos por aquella escena, la reina de los cambiantes se acerco lentamente a su familia para unirse al abrazo.

Chrysalid: Eres un gran padre Hiashi-kun – Dijo integrándose al abrazo y unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos..

La familia por fin estaba junta, al fin completa, al fin redimida, al fin era una familia real.

Mientras tanto.

Naruto: Vamos prima, quiero que conozcas el mejor Ramen de este mundo – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Karin se sintió un poco incomoda al escuchar el como le llamaba, apenas tenían media hora de conocerse pero él ya la llamaba prima, como si fuese así desde siempre.

Karin: Por favor Naruto-san, ya te dije que solo con Karin me bastaba – Dijo algo cohibida.

Naruto: Y yo ya te dije que no, eres familia – Dijo muy tercamente el rubio.

Karin suspiro, no es que le molestara realmente, solo no estaba… cómoda.

Naruto: Espera que te presente a la tia Tsu… perdón, a la tia Luna y a mamá – Dijo muy emocionado el chico Uzumaki el cual seguía curándose gracias a su factor regenerativo.

Ambos caminaban juntos mientras el bombardeaba a Karin con preguntas para conocerla mejor, estaba muy emocionado, ambos llegaron al pequeño puesto de Ramen Ichikaru's que era rodeado por la guardia personal de Celestia.

Naruto: Disculpen, voy al local – Dijo viendo que ellos no se movían, pero rápidamente cambiaron su formación para abrirles paso – Gracias – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Karin que caminaba atrás de Naruto se sentía incomoda por la mirada de aquellos soldados.

Naruto: Vamos – Dijo con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano para darle confianza, Karin con algo de desconfianza la acepto y fue halada suavemente por Naruto.

Al pasar entre los guardias vio una mesa donde estaban sentados un grupo de personas que se veian felices, en la mesa habian tres mujeres, un hombre y una bebe, las tres mujeres tenian el pelo rojo al igual que la bebe, la primera tenia ropa jounin su cabello tenia mechones de color azul obscuro al final de su cabello, sus ojos eran azul y de piel morena, la segunda tenia un hermoso vestido rosa, sus ojos eran de color morado claro y su cabello tenia mechas de color magenta y tenia como 22 años, la ultima mujer poseía ropa jounin, al final de su cabello rojo este tomaba una tonalidad como el arco iris pero pálido y sus ojos era de un color rosa.

El hombre aparentaba tener unos 23 o 21 años, de pelo azul y portaba una armadura de hierro de color dorado, junto a él estaba la bebe.

Todos: (¿Cabello rojo?) – Todos menos la bebe pensaron eso al, los llegados de equestria al ver a Karin, Naruto al ver a Candace y Karin al ver a las princesas.

Celestia: Naru-chan, te queremos presentar a unas personas – Dijo Celestia intentando retomar la situación, Candace se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Naruto – Ella es nuestra sobrina, o sea tu prima, Candaca Mi Amore, su esposo Shining Armor, hermano de Twilight y su hija Flurry Heart – Dijo mientras Candace abrazaba a un shockeado Naruto, se separo de él un momento para que Candace se acercara.

Candace: Es un placer Naruto, tu puedes llamarme Candace y cuenta conmigo, siempre que me necesites, porque yo te querré y apoyare – Dijo la princesa del corazón de cristal con un tono tan amigable y puro que casi derrite el corazón de Naruto.

Naruto: Si, nee-chan – Dijo con gran felicidad, después de todo ese mismo día se habia enterado que su madre estaba viva y descubrió que tenia dos primas – Yo también quiero presentarles a alguien… ven – Le susurro esto ultimo a Karin mientras la acercaba a su familia – Vamos preséntate – Le dijo a Karin en un susurro.

Celestia: Vamos querida, no tengas miedo – Dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

Karin: S..so…soy Karin Uzu…Uzumaki, un placer – Dijo dando una reverencia profunda esperando que se apiadaran de ella.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como era envuelta en un cálido abrazo, abrió sus ojos y vio como Candace la abrazaba, Karin devolvió el abrazo y luego sintió como era cubierta y vio las alas de Candace rodearla.

Candace: Prima, Karin, puedo ver en tu corazón gran dolor y soledad, pero ya no tienes porque estar triste, ahora somos tu familia – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la peli roja.

Aquel abrazo consiguio que ella bajara sus "defensas" y su rostro de incomodidad consiguio un rostro lleno de felicidad a pesar de las lagrimas que caían de su rostro, podia verse una hermosa sonrisa.

Kurama: **(Te dije que tu vida cambiaria para mejor ¿No?)** – Dijo la Kitsune.

Naruto: (Tenias toda la razón) – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que caía de su ojos derecho al ver aquella escena y una enorme sonrisa.

Celestia: Vamos Naru-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda del niño y lo acercaba a la mesa donde Ayame colocaba una hoya de ramen y todos se sentaban – ¡Por la familia! – Dijo levantando un baso de agua.

Todos: ¡Por la familia! – Dijeron todos con felicidad.

Sirvieron platos de ramen para todos, al pasarlos empezaron a comer con felicidad y Naruto contando aquellas bromas por las que se volvió una leyenda en la academia, Karin miraba todo esto algo cohibida hasta que Luna le acerco un poco más su plato y coloco su mano en su cabeza acariciándola.

Luna: Vamos cariño, come – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Karin tomo los palillos y los partió, con algo de miedo acerco los fideos a su boca viendo como todos la veían a ella con una sonrisa, ella al ingerir los fideos solo pudo decir.

Karin: Delicioso…

 **Y corte**

 **Esto es historia para otro dia.**

 **Esta historia continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Gokú!

Es broma, miren lamento la demora, ya saben como funciona esto, cuando la vida requiere de ti debes dejar un tiempo algunas cosas, no entrare en detalles de la publicación de el retraso.

Ahora un poc de Spam, he publicado un One-shot de Zero no Tsukaima aqui en y en Wattpad, deberian verlo, post data, en Wattpad el One shot es ligeramnet más largo coml 1200 palabras más, esta en mi usuari Ramest.

Ahora respondamos review.

 **Igniz1** , **dark dragon1dark** y **ZeedMillenium** : Pues nada ya me disculpe por el retraso.

black soul uzumaki: Espero este capitulo resuelva algunas de tus dudas.

Bueno sin más preambulo.

 **¡VALLAN AL USUARIO DE ANIMEBOT02 ESCRIBE MUY BUEBOS FICS!**

Ahora si, empezemos.

Hola - Humano o poni hablando.

(Hola) - Humano o poni pensando.

 ** _Suiton: Rasengan_** \- Técnica

 **Humano** \- Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 **(Humano)** \- Invocación, ser súper poderoso pensando

Capitulo 11: **Sentimientos encontrados.**

Las tropas de Equestria estaban deambulando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha que no estaba tan en ruinas como uno habría esperado, dada la escala de la invasión. El ejército había establecido algunos campamento en la aldea, sobretodo médicos, donde los heridos de la pelea estaban siendo atendidos, básicamente solo los Yaks debido a su… peculiar estilo de combate. Todo siendo observado por los nativos de Konoha con cierto aire de temor.

Con la antigua generación, se les veía con cierta desconfianza, los novatos por su lado, veían con cierta cautela, pero mucha curiosidad a los extranjeros, por lo que el trío InoShikaCho pudo observar como uno de esos soldados susurró algo al oído de otro y este se tensó un poco antes de que hiciera una petición que ninguno alcanzó a oír.

Spitfire: ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Preguntó Spitfire pidiendo confirmación a su subalterno.

Pegaso: Completamente – Confirmó - La princesa Celestia ha sido muy enfática en el hecho de que no debemos ser hostiles con los Channeling bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aunque no lo demostrará por fuera, por dentro estaba aliviada la Wonderbolt, pelear contra su familia no era algo que deseara hacer, que la princesa del Sol fuera cordial con su monarca era una buena señal.

Spitfire: Muy bien, entonces transmite la orden, como están las cosas, no debemos provocar pánico luchando de repente contra ellos – Le dijo seriamente.

A lo que su subordinado asintió, retirándose a cumplir con ello, mientras Spitfire se quedo viendo el vacio con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Campamento Channeling.

Un poco más apartada de los demás, la reina de los Channeling transmitió la misma orden a sus hombres, con alegría, quizás y al fin podrían cambiar las cosas entre ellos y las demás razas de Equestria, de ahí que estuviera sonriendo tan radiante.

Aunque claro está, la reina fue sacada rápidamente de sus pensamientos por una de sus súbditos.

Sharla: Su majestad - Inició Sharla - Quisiera pedirle un pequeño favor, claro si me lo permite – Dijo ella de forma respetuosa.

Chrysalid: Gracias a ti y Torak supe como estaba mi hija, dime tu petición – Dijo disponiéndose a escucharla.

Un poco más apartados, Fū y Shibuki estaban siendo atendidos por los médicos, tenían ligeras lesiones, por lo que básicamente los trataban, lavando sus heridas para evitar que se infectaran, eso hasta que Sharla se acercó a ellos, pasados unos minutos de charla entre ella y su monarca.

Así que viendo como la espía se llevaba a sus "invitados" Chrysalid pudo poner atención a su familia. Principalmente a su hija mayor que se acerco a ella.

Hinata: ¿Kaa-san, viste a Naruto-kun? - Preguntó ansiosa por saber de su mejor amigo y enamorado secreto.

Chrysalid: Por supuesto que lo ví cariño - Sonrió feliz la reina - No lo he podido traer porque está con su familia.

Hinata: ¿Familia? - Preguntó la ojiperla, hasta que recordó que aunque no la conocía aún, Naruto le dijo que había llegado una Uzumaki que resultó tía suya - Así que está con su tía Tsuki - Afirmó la ojiperla, a lo que su madre asintió, era una media verdad, pero verdad al fin.

Así que tras ese pequeño intercambio, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ser derribada por una llorosa Hanabi que comprensiblemente, quería monopolizar a su madre.

Hanabi: Mia - Dijo posesiva hacia su hermana mayor y actuando como bebé.

Chrysalid: Toda tuya - Concordó besando la frente de su hija, mientras la monarca solo sonreía divertida, Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa, después de todo su hermana jamás habia pasado tiempo con su madre.

Hanabi: Mami, ¿Que es un Channeling? - Preguntó a su madre que se tenso un poco.

Chrysalid: ¿Dónde oíste esa palabra? - Preguntó la monarca, seria.

Hanabi era muy buena para pensar rápido y sabía que la había cagado, así que usando su agilidad mental, urdió una excusa que no comprometa a su nueva amiga.

Hanabi: Esa palabra la he oído mucho por casualidad - Mintió hábilmente - Y también escuché que te han llamado majestad ¿Eres una feudal o una reina?

Hiashi, que se mantenía al margen, también había notado eso, igualmente Hinata, además, estaba el hecho de que todos querían saber cómo este milagro era posible.

La reina solo se quedó quieta, ordenando sus ideas, esto si que iba a ser difícil de explicar, en momentos como estos se arrepentia de no haberse preparado de ante mano.

* * *

Momentos atrás, Twilight llegó a Ichiraku, luego de comprobar que sus amigas estaban sanas y salvas tras la invasión, el resto de las Mane Six junto con Sunset y Starlight decidieron ir a otro lado y darle tiempo a la familia real.

Twilight: Naruto, hola – Dijo con una sonrisa al hijo de su maestra y ahora primo en ley.

Naruto: Hola Twilight ¿Dónde estan Starlight y Sunset? – Preguntó desconcertado el ninja.

Twilight: Ellas están con mis otras amigas - Explicó Twilight - Yo regrese aquí, porque vine a ver a mi hermano.

Naruto: (Hermano...) – Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento - ¡Cierto! Somos familia ¿No? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Twiligh reía y le asentía – Ven te quiero presentar a Karin – Jalandola de la mano para presentarle a Karin, que estaba comiendo en la mesa Ramen, su segunda comida favorita.

Mientras eso pasaba, Candace y Celestia tenían una conversación también muy importante, de carácter… personal.

Candace: Esto sí que es toda una sorpresa – Expresó la princesa del amor - Entonces no eran desvaríos míos los de aquella vez – Dijo muy reflexiva.

Celestia: ¿A qué refieres cariño? - Quiso saber la diosa del Sol.

Candace: En aquella ocasión, pude sentir las emociones de Chrysalid, y me sorprendió que pese a sus acciones, sentí un amor muy puro y sincero - Se explicó la princesa - Esa sensación en su momento la llegue a ver cómo el hecho de que ella amaba su pueblo, pero….

Celestia: Era por el amor que siente por su familia - Terminó la monarca del Sol las palabras de su sobrina - Ella me lo aclaró, quiso infiltrarse al palacio pero la descubriste, estando tan cerca, entró en pánico y como sabía que no le íbamos a creer, decidió usar esa charada, para ganar tiempo y encontrar el libro lo antes posible.

Luna: Creo que fuimos unas tontas – Declaro avergonzada al unirse a la conversión, mientras Shining avergonzaba a su hermana ante Naruto y Karin, contándole unas cuantas anécdotas de su infancia - Los Channeling nos han inspirado temor a lo largo de la historia debido a su apariencia intimidante y sin embargo….

Celestia: ¿Sin embargo? – Preguntó intrigada por la actitud de su hermana.

Luna: Son en realidad seres bondadosos y nobles – Emitió su opinión - Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi tiempo como Nightmare Moon, ya que la rabia que sentí nublo mi juicio, se que inventé un estilo de combate, mi memoria muscular lo tenía muy bien guardado, se que cree varios hechizos de magia oscura como un hechizo susurrado que es muy poderoso y también recuerdo el festival de La Luna triste.

Candace/Celestia: ¿Festival de la Luna triste? - Preguntaron a coro las princesas.

Luna: Creo que la primera vez que lo noté, fue durante mi quinta década de encierro - Recuerda la monarca de la noche - En una llanura que se supone estaba deshabitada, varias farolas flotaban lo más alto que sus materiales les permitían – Dijo haciendo memeoria la princesa de la noche - Con el paso del tiempo, el festival siempre iba caminando de lugar, pero la constante eran las farolas. Cuando con mi magia puede conjurar un telescopio vi que las farolas tenían escritas en ellas, mensajes para mí, no eran de burla, eran de ánimo – Dijo algo conmovida - En mis vagos recuerdos de Nightmare Moon, se que esperaba con ansia el festival, ya que había alguien ahí afuera que simpatizaba conmigo – Dijo con una sonrisa triste - Si hubiera triunfado, a ese pueblo, lo habría tenido como favorito, dado que fueron los únicos que me mostraron compasión. Ahora que tengo el contexto, se que lo hicieron porque sabían lo que se sentía ser odiado por la mayoría.

Las dos Princesas meditaron ello y sobre todo Celestia tuvo que darle la razón a Luna, ya que tenia toda la razón.

Mientras mantuvo la fachada de ser Hana Hyuga, Chrysalid siempre fue una defensora de la rama secundaria del Clan, odiaba con todas sus entrañas el sello del pájaro enjaulado y tenía planes de eliminarlo lo antes posible. Debido a su fachada, debía de ser una tortura que solo pudiera ser una espectadora mientras se suponía que Minato y ella harían una investigación y crearían un sello para que todo el clan Hyuga.

Candace: Parece que hemos estado cometiendo una terrible injusticia durante mucho tiempo - Sentenció tras llegar a una conclusión - Chrysalid no tenía realmente una razón si la reputación que teníamos de ella era verdad - para intentar salvar a mi primo. Sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear por honrar la memoria de sus mejores amigos y para salvar a sus seres queridos. Un monstruo sin corazón, no había siquiera regresado por sus hijos – Dijo avergonzada de su prejuicio.

Celestia: Entonces, supongo que todas están de acuerdo en que nuestros reinos deben de firmar las paces con los Chaneling – Afirmó a su hermana y Candace.

Las otras dos Princesas asintieron enfáticamente, sabiendo que con lo inteligente que la más joven de los alicornio era, ella había llegado ya a la misma conclusión. Sin duda que una nueva era iba a empezar en Equestria. Pero aún tenían varios cabos sueltos por atar y varias cosas por hacer.

* * *

En el puesto de Dango donde solía comer Anko, Hana, Kurenai y a veces Yugao, las antes mencionada charlaban sobre las cosas tan extrañas que habían estado pasando.

Desde la invasión, la resurrección de Kushina y si los rumores eran ciertos, de la desaparición de la familia líder del Clan Hyuga y también estaba el misterio de las tropas que los habían auxiliado en su momento de necesidad.

Anko: Entonces la vieron - Afirmó Anko a la pregunta de qué si habían visto a alguien más resucitar de entre los muertos.

Hana: No solo a Kushina Sensei - Relataba una vez más la Inuzuka - Hana Hyuga llegó de repente y el ambiente se puso muy tenso, algo me dice que por alguna razón, había un fuerte conflicto entre ambas mis instintos me lo gritaban. Pero Naruto pudo hacer que no se lanzarán a pelear una contra la otra – Suspiro la mujer.

Kurenai: Me parece raro que Hana Hyuga y Kushina Sensei tuvieran alguna clase de rivalidad - Pensó en voz alta Kurenai – Siempre parecieron ser grandes amigas.

Yugao: Algo debió pasar, algo que no sabemos – Dijo la peli morada – Despues de todo cuando la vio, ninguna se refirió a la otra por su nombre, lo hicieron por "Celestia" para Kushina-sensei y "Chrysalid" para Hana-sama – Dijo muy seria la anbu.

Anko: Pues yo no se que rayos pasa y tampoco creo que podamos descubrirlo a menos que Hayate diga algo – Dijo mientras zambullía una brocheta de dangos.

Kurenai: Si, creo que tienes razón – Suspiro la mujer oji roja.

Todas reanudaron su comida en silencio hasta que algo perturbo esa momentánea paz, se podían escuchara carcajadas a lo lejos y todas voltearon a ver a lo lejos a una joven de pelo esponjoso y rosado caminar por la calle con muchos instrumentos encima y a la vez tocarlos todos simultáneamente y con gran maestría, mientras hombres, mujeres y niños se mataban de la risa al verla.

Anko: ¿Todas ven lo que estoy viendo? – Preguntó anonadada la domadora de serpientes.

Yugao/Hana/Kurenia: Si.

Anko: Nai-chan, Eso ¿No es un genjutsu? – Le preguntó a la experta en técnicas ilusorias.

Kurenia: No, eso esta pasando en verdad – Dijo aun shockeada.

Anko: Esta bien, solo quería confirmar – Dijo para regresar a sus dangos, ¿Qué? Habia visto dragones, estado en una guerra, 2 persona revivida y le hablaron de un 3er persona revivida todo en un mismo dia, la chica con los instrumentos no era nada comparado.

Todas vieron como se acercaba al puesto de dangos, ante la extrañada mirada de las kunoichi, Pinkie se retiro lo instrumentos y los lanzo pero cuando las kunoichi por curiosidad buscaron con la mirada a donde fueron a parar, se tomaron unos segundos al buscarlos pero cayeron en cuenta que los instrumentos habían desaparecido.

Pinkie: Podria darme una orden extra grande de todo lo dulce que tenga – Dijo con una linda sonrisita, ella volteo a las Kunoichi - ¡HOLA SOY PINKIE PIE! ¡¿QUIEREN SER MIS AMIGAS?!

Las kunoichi se vieron asombradas entre ellas antes de asentir lentamente.

Pinkie: ¡YAY! – Grito feliz para después sentarse junto ellas - ¿Cómo se llaman? – Preguntó con una sonrisita.

Anko: Me llamo Anko Mitarashi – Dijo restándole importancia.

Yugao: Mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki – Dijo la anbu viendo analíticamente a la poni.

Kurenai: Kurenai Yuhi, un placer – Dijo la oji roja con tranquilidad.

Hana: Soy Hana Inuzuka – Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje - Y este es Haomaru – Presentando a su compañero canino que con su cabeza asintió el perro ninja.

Pinkie: ¡Un placer soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Y gracias por ser mis amigas! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todas las kunoichi sonrieron ante la divertida actitud de la peli rosada, que actuaba con tal alegría y entusiasmo que era casi contagioso.

Anko: Jeje, y dime Pinkie, ¿Cómo es que nunca antes te habíamos visto? – Dijo curiosa porque nunca antes la habia visto.

Pinkie: De hecho, tengo como… - Levanto los dedos de su mano y empezó a contar con sus dedos – Como tres días de estar en este lugar, pero ya nos habíamos visto – Dijo con una linda sonrisita.

Kurenai: Cierto, estabas con mis gennin ¿No? – Dijo haciendo memoria.

Pinkie: Si y con mis amigas, vinimos a ver a Naruto, además la princesa Celestia quería que nos infi… - Dijo con una sonrisa.

No pudo terminar ya que su boca le fue tapada por otra mano, la cual era de Sunset.

Sunset: Ni en este u otro mundo tu cambias – Dijo suspirando cansada - ¿Oh? – Dijo viendo a las Jounin – Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Hana: Yuya-san, tenemos casi dos semanas de no vernos, un placer verte – Dijo al ver a la alumna de la hermana de su sensei.

Sunset: El placer es mio Hana-san – Dijo con una sonrisa – Y tu – Dijo volteando a Pinkie – Dejame adivinar, quieres probar todos los dulces que puedas de este lugar antes de mañana ¿No?.

Pinkie asintió felizmente la cabeza y a la vez sus ojos tenían brillitos.

Sunset: Esta bien – Dijo con una sonrisa – Las chicas me dijeron que nos esperarían, por mientras me quedare con ustedes – Dijo sentándose junto a Pinkie.

Las kunoichi se quedaron un poco incomodas al ver como Sunset, Pinkie y, sorpresivamente, Anko, hablaban dejándolas de lado, cosa que fue totalmente ignorado por Anko.

Anko: ¿Por qué tocabas todos esos instrumentos? – Le preguntó curiosa la domadora de serpientes.

Pinkie: Felicidad – Dijo con alegría y una radiante sonrisa.

Esta respuesta dejo desconcertadas a todas las kunoichi, al no entender a que se refería, después de todo, ese día habían habido muchas perdidas.

Anko: ¿Cómo así? – Dijo confundida y un poco indignada.

Pinkie: Veras, cuando más pequeña mi vida era aburrida, monótona y por sobre todo triste – Dijo nostalgica la "poni" de pelo esponjado – Pero mi abuela me enseño que la mejor forma de afrontar todos los problemas es con una sonrisa – Dijo pensando en su difunta abuela y ella cuando potra [Cuando Pinkie tenia pelo lacio] – Porque si dejas que el miedo, la tristeza o enojo sea más fuerte que tu felicidad entonces no estas viviendo, es más fácil afrontar el miedo con una carcajada, el enojo es más fácil de digerir con un chiste y la tristeza se vence con felicidad – Dijo con una radiante sonrisa dedicada a las Kunoichi – Por eso toque los instrumentos, quería darles un momento de felicidad a las personas que han pasado momentos tan duros como lo que pasaron hoy.

Las Kunoichi se vieron asombradas e impactadas por las palabras que aquella hiperactiva chica dijo, tal fue el impacto que dejo sin habla a las mujeres. Por su lado Sunset solo sonrió al ver a la vieja Pinkie, como decían en Equestria, Canterlot High y cualquier lugar donde haya estado Pinkie: "Solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie".

Tendero: Señorita su orden esta lista – Dijo dándole una absurda cantidad de bolsas.

Las Kunoichi vieron esa cantidad de cosas y todas se preguntaron: ¿Cómo se las llevaría? Todas voltearon a ver a Pinki pero ella se estaba yendo con Sunset.

Anko: Oye, Pinkie, olvidas la comida – Dijo sorprendida que solo se fuera.

Pinkie: Ay tontita, ya la llevo conmigo – Dijo reanudando su camino.

Todas las Kunoichi voltearon su rostro a las bolsas de comida pero esta habia desparecido, una vez más voltearon a Pinkie y esta les hizo el símbolo de paz con los dedos y les dio una sonrisa antes de sacar de quien sabe donde sus instrumentos y volver a tocar.

Sunset: Si, solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía a la hiperactiva peli rosada.

Y las kunoichi vieron con diversión a la feliz peli rosada de tan buenas intenciones, personas así pocas conocían, a todas les recordó a Naruto, ya fuera por esa sonrisa, ese entusiasmo o esa personalidad tan agradable.

* * *

Mientras.

Sharla estaba en una tienda que le fue dada a ella para reposar, le estaba dando la espalda a Fū y Shibuki, estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Fū: Ky… perdón, Sharla-san, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la pelimenta curiosa de que les diría la "sacerdotisa".

Sharla: Fū, pequeña, debo decirle algo muy importante a ambos – Dijo volteando a ver a ambos ninjas de Takigakure – En este mes que estuve aquí descubrí cosas, cosas que jamás pensé que vería, pero lo más grande y hermoso que descubrí fue hace no más de 2 semanas – Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón – Un sentimiento, un sentimiento tan fuerte y profundo, que jamás pensé que sentiría – Dijo viendo directamente a Fū.

Shibuki se mantenía callado, no quería interrumpir esta escena que no tardo en entender, suavizo su vista y se aparto un poco.

Fū: ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo aun sin comprender.

Fū fue súbitamente abrasada por Sharla mientras ponía la cabeza de la muchacha de 13 en su pecho, esta acción hizo que sin saberlo Fū soltara una lagrima de sus ojos.

Sharla: Fū, el sentimiento que descubrí, fue el amor, un amor que solo puede darle una madre a un hijo, se que casi no me conoces, se que te mentí, se que has estado sola pero se que puedo ser tu madre, pero solo si tu me lo permites, yo jamás remplazare a tu madre, pero no me importaría compartir un pequeño espacio en tu corazón si a cambio me dejas cuidar de ti – Dijo llorando un poco de la alegría, al fin pudo decirlo, esa feliz niña se habia ganado su corazón en tan poco tiempo y amaba esa sensación.

Fū solo atino a romper en llanto, esa sensación que Sharla le trasmitía era igual a la de su madre, Chomei, no pudo evitarlo, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ala mujer enterrando su cabeza en su pecho mientras el abrazo permanecía. Shibuki, vio todo esto con una sonrisa triste, esa niña era lo más cercano a una familia que él tenia, pero también sabia que esa niña necesitaba una verdadera familia y un lugar al que llamar hogar, si ella deseaba irse no lo impediría. En silencio se paro y se empezó a retirar de la tienda.

Fū: ¿A dónde vas Shibuki? – Preguntó que volteo a ver a su figura de hermano mayor.

Shinuki: Debo irme Fū-chan – Dijo triste el Takikage – Pero no te preocupes por mi, estoy feliz de ver que has encontrado una familia – Dijo sin verla a los ojos, no seria capaz de no llorar si la veía, estaba a punto de seguir, pero fue detenido por un fuerte abrazo de Fū.

Fū: ¡No te vallas! ¡Por favor! – Le gritó triste la peli menta, no quería ganar una familia si eso la hacia perder otra.

Shibuki apretó los dientes y las manos, no es que tuviera especial apresuro por volver a Taki, era su hogar, cierto, pero habia sido corrompido por los corruptos del consejo civil que predominaba en Taki.

Sharla: Shibuki-san… - Vio sorprendida la acción pero rapidamente borro su sorpresa por felicidad - …Que bueno que pienses así – Dijo llamando la atención de Fū y Shibuki – Shibuki-san ¿Quisieras vivir con nosotras? – Le dijo amablemente la Changeling.

Esta propuesta sorprendió a los dos originarios de Taki, principalmente a Shibuki, el cual se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a Sharla, el se sonrojo un poco y esto fue notado por Shrala que rápidamente entendió como se habia escuchado.

Sharla: ¡No me malentienda! – Dijo sonrojada por la imagen que le llego de ella con Shibuki juntos… como pareja… casados.

Shibuki: (Mi hogar, ya no es el lugar que yo amaba) – Pensó triste pero se repuso rápidamente - Claro que me gustaría ir con ustedes, no podría negar la petición de tan bella dama – Dijo el rascándose la cabeza sonrojado.

Esto saco una sonrisa a Sharla y una carcajada de Fū que hizo que Shibuki se riera también, dando una sensación muy similar a la de una familia, por dentro de Fū, Chomei veía todos estos eventos con una sonrisa, su hija podria ser feliz, podría tener lo que ella no le puede dar, calor en las noches, alimento y su presencia física.

Fuera de la carpa estaba Torak el cual tenia una mirada triste, levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo y respiro profundo.

Torak: Creo que tu corazón no podría ser mío – Dijo empezando a retirarse - ¿No es así? ¿Sharla? – Dijo resignándose, su mirada triste paso a una más optimista – Bueno, si tu eres feliz yo estaré bien – Dijo yéndose al comedor y para distraerse.

* * *

Mientras.

En la comida de la familia Uzumaki/Alicornio estaban todos una vez más todos juntos hablando animosamente, menos por una de las integrantes.

Karin, si bien habia logrado simpatizar con todos los miembros de su familia, habia algo que no la dejaba soltarse del todo, era una cosa tan chocante con su personalidad y su mente, algo que en verdad la perturbaba.

Y eso tenia un nombre y es…

Luna: Karin, cariño, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupada la princesa de la noche.

Karin: Nada, Oka… perdón, tía Luna – Le dijo negando con sus manos, a decir verdad, no era que Luna le desagradara.

Por el contrario a ella le agradaba más la actitud tranquila de la princesa de la noche que la hiperactiva actitud de Naruto, aunque tampoco le molestaba Naruto en realidad, podia sentir su chackra y esta era cálida, reconfortante y además Naruto era físicamente atractivo, tenia todo lo que el muchacho Uchiha que la salvo en el bosque pero multiplicado por 2 y el plus de su actitud.

Al contrario que con su nueva familia, en Kusa jamás se sintió bienvenida o siquiera sentía que la pudiese llamar un hogar y mucho menos darle su lealtad a Orochimaru.

Pero ver a Luna, era doloroso para ella, esa mujer serena de un refinado sentido del humor, piel morena y bellos ojos… Era idéntica a su madre, pero de piel obscura y ojos de otro color.

Sus personalidades, por lo que recordaba, tenían un parecido muy pequeño, pero sus movimientos y muecas eran iguales, le era demasiado dificil verla a los ojos o siquiera verla, el dolor en su corazón era comparable al de Naruto al ver a Celestia cuando ella llego a salvarlo de quedar abandonado en el bosque.

Celestia: Y dinos Karin-chan, ¿Te gusto el Ramen? – Le preguntó con una suave sonrisa la diosa del sol.

Karin: A decir verdad, me encanto, es oficialmente mi segunda comida favorita – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: ¿Segunda? – Preguntó impresionado y tomándose el pecho de la impresión.

Karin: Si, prefiero el Katsudon – Dijo como si nada.

Naruto: ¡Es una blasfemia en contra de la comida de los dioses! – Dijo sobre actuando haciendo que los llegados de Equestria vieran por un momentos a Rarity en el pequeño Naruto y riesen.

Karin también se rio por las locuras de Naruto, aun después de pelear por su vida contra un Jinchuriki loco, después de vivir una guerra y a pesar de reencontrarse con su madre, para ella era inexplicable como Naruto podia ser tan feliz transmitir esa calidez con una sola risa.

Candace: Tranquilo Naruto, si te sirve de con suelo a la tía Luna, Shinning y a mi nos encanta el ramen – Y Flurry Heart se movió en su silla y soltó una risita – Y al parecer a Flurry – Dijo divertida al ver a su hija tan feliz.

Shinning: Y dime sobrino, ¿Le pateaste el trasero al Hyuga? – Le preguntó interesado en el tema el gobernante del imperio de Cristal.

Naruto: Claro que si, lo hice morder el polvo y barrí el piso con él – Dijo muy orgulloso Naruto de él mismo.

Shining: Me alegro, seguro que el ejercito de Equestria estaria más que feliz de tenerte en sus filas – Dijo convencido, las habilidades de Naruto, el talento que Twilight le dijo que tenia y su voluntad tan dura y duradera como si fuese de acero lo hacían un gran prospecto a soldado, seguro que escalaria lugares rápidamente.

Naruto: ¿Equestria? – Preguntó confundido, el no sabia mucho del exterior de la aldea, era innegable, pero sabia a grandes rasgos la geografía del continente y no le sonaba para nada ese lugar llamado Equestria.

Karin que sabia más que Naruto tan bien se extraño, desconocía de la existencia de tal lugar.

Shining por su parte no pudo evitar morderse la legua, se suponía que Celestia y Luna serian las que hablarian con Karin y Naruto sobre ese pequeño detalle.

Twilight: El lugar donde vivimos – Dijo rápidamente, dejando que sus nervios la dominen, otra vez.

Karin: Nunca habia escuchado hablar de él – Dijo confundida la niña de lentes.

Celestia vio con su vista periférica a lo lejos una sombra que se mantenía estática, pero altamente atenta a lo que decían.

Celestia: Es un lugar lejano, cuando estemos en privado les hablare de él – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió al recordar lo que hablo con Kurama, Karin por su lado sabia, gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales que habían invitados no gratos cerca.

Karin: Esta bien tia – Dijo entendiendo la discreción de tal tema a lo que Naruto asintio.

El resto de la tarde la familia real de Canterlot convivio, llenos de momentos felices y risas, con Naruto contando anécdotas, Celestia y Luna dándole pequeños regaños por su actitud algo irresponsable, Shining dandole consejos a Naruto para su entrenamiento, Candace ayudaba poco a poc a Karin a que se soltase y Twilight como siempre hacia observaciones dignas de una come libros como ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto/Complejo Aburame.

En el complejo del clan Aburame el joven heredero, Shino Aburame se encontraba en su habitación en silencio, cosa normal para el clan qje controla a los insectos, pero este tenia vendas en su brazo y este tenia un pincel y un pergamino.

Shino: Al final Oka-san tenia razón… – Dijo muy concentrado en lo que hacia.

Remojo el pincel en la tinta y procedió a hacer trazos en el pergamino, eran tan precisos que mostraban la habilidad del joven, y como no, uno de sus más "Obscuros" secretos era su afición por el arte.

Despus de todo cuando eres marginado por los niños de tu edad, sin tener en cuenta unas excepciones [Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji y Shikamaru], con algo debia matar su tiempo, a parte de coleccionar insectos.

Este termino el dibujo, bajo su pincel y se sonrojo levemente, su dibujo era un retrato, no igual pero bastante acercado a como se veia Fū, con ayuda de sus insectos pudo recrear bastante bien las caracteristicas de la peli menta.

Shino: …El amor no llega a todos – Dijo en un susurro, puede que haya sido casi nada de tiempo que la vio pero fue más que suficiente para que ganase su corazón.

Mientras a escondidas estaban sus padres viendo con una sonrisa como el joven Aburame estaba embelesado por su dibujo.

Shibi: ¿Crees que debería hablar con él? – Le pregunto a su esposa, era cierto que su primer amor fue Hana Hyuga, pero con el pasar de los años y los sentimientos más que notorios de Hana por Hiashi lo hizo alejarse por el bien de ambos y asi pudo conocer al amor de su vida.

¿?: Déjalo cariño, es su primer amor, deja que fluya – Dijo Reika Aburame, una masajista, no una erótica obviamente, esta mujer se especializaba en ayudar a ninjas a relajar los músculos y articulaciones dañadas despues de extenuantes misiones, más bien era una quiro practica que podia masajear.

Se conocieron después de una misión que Shibi realizo en la tercer guerra ninja, cuando fue a contratar servicios a el centro de relajación de Konoha nadie quiso atender a un Aburame por el mito de que su cuerpo al estar infestado de insectos eran portadores de enfermedades, excepto Reika que con uan hermosa sonrisa y amabilidad atendió a Shibi sin utilizar guantes de latex como muchos otros harían.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron por casarse.

Shibi: ¿Pero y si… - Su instinto paterno se activo.

Reika: Tranquilo amor, recuerda cuando me dabas poesía – Dijo cosa que le trajo recuerdos a Shibi – El hará como tu, buscara tu consejo como tu con tu padre el dia que lo necesite – Dijo tranquilamente, a lo que Shini suspiro derrotado pero de acuerdo con su esposa.

Esto ya es más un dato curioso, pero lo que solo las mujeres de Konoha que se han relacionado con los Aburame sabían era que la gran mayoría de el los hombres eran muy apasionados y grandes amantes, fieles, protectores y cariñosos, por otro lado las mujeres eran más cariñosas que una mujer promedio, al igual que comprensivas y pacientes, hagan de cuenta que tiene personalidades como las de Hinata en el anime de Boruto.

* * *

Mientras tanto/Hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke estaba acostado viendo el techo con una mirada sombría, en la obscuridad ya que el sol se estaba poniendo, no lo entendía, su mente no era capaz de comprenderlo.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Dijo frustrado y rechinando sus dientes - ¿Cómo lo hiciste Uzumaki?

Él era un Uchiha, la elite de Konoha, ultimo integrante de uno de los clanes fundadores y de más grande reputación del continente, pero fue derrotado [Según él] por un maldito don nadie de la aldea de la Arena, para que después el maldito dobe de Naruto venciese a Gaara a pesar de usar todo su poder y con él Sasuke Uchiha no usara ni la mitad por lo visto.

Su ego habia sido fuertemente golpeado, su orgullo pisoteado y su metalidad agraviada, su arrogante cabeza no daba lo suficiente para comprender que Naruto era mejor que él.

Sasuke: Maldición… - Susurro - …Maldicion… - Elevo la voz - ¡Maldición! – Grito frustrado - …¡MALDICIÓN! – Lanzo ese alarido con toda su frustración y golpeado la pared que daba a su espalda con tanta fuerza que hizo sangrar su mano.

Y solo se quedo ahí en la obscuridad de la noche frustrado y derrotado.

Fuera de la habitación Mikoto Uchiha lloraba en silencio, al ver como su hijo fue invadido por la maldad y el orgullo justo como su padre, habia fallado a la promesa de su hijo mayor y su sacrificio, le fallo a Kushina, le fallo a Naruto y fallo como madre.

* * *

Mientras/Ichikarus Ramen.

La noche habia caído y en la zona cercana a Ichikarus se erigieron unas lujosas tiendas de campaña donde la familia real descansaba, Twilight, y Karin dormirían juntas, con Spike que al fin se habia desahogado y sus hormonas como él estaban bien, los gobernantes del imperio de cristal dormian en su propia carpa con su hija, mientras las Diosas de la luna y el sol dormían con el príncipe remolino.

Dentro de la carpa de Celestia y Luna, se hayaba ese pequeño nucleo familiar hablando.

Naruto: Entonces le dije: "¿Estas bien niño?" – Dijo feliz contándoles como salvo a Sasuke en el bosque de la muerte.

Las risas de los tres se detuvieron gradualmente hasta qudar en un silencio entre la incomodidad y la felicidad, Celestia y Luna se vieron entre si y se vieron convencidad, habia llegado la hora.

Celestia: Naru-chan – Dijo atrayendo la atención de Naruto – Debemls hablar de algo.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Kaa-chan? – Le preguntó nervioso.

Luna: Dejanos decirte algo Naru-kun – Dijo colocandose a un lado de Naruto y al igual que su hermana – Naruto, Konoha, es el lugar que te vio nacer y crecer a igual que es el lugar donde viven tus amigos y tu gente querida – Dijo tranquilamente.

Celestia: Alguna vez también fue mi hogar Naru-kun – Dijo triste al recordar aquellos tiempos – Pero ya no lo es – Dijo con pesadez – Nuestro verdadero hogar – Dijo refiriedose a Luna y a ella – Se encuentra una distancia incalculable y mañana por la mañana nos iremos – Dijo con pezades.

Naru: Me van a abandonar ¿Verdad? – Dijo de la nada, dejando en shock a ambas princesas – Esta bie…

Fue cayado por un fuerte abrazo proveniente de ambas princesa un abrazo tan fuerte que pareciese que sus vidas dependiese de ello, esto dejo estupefacto a Naruto.

Celestia: Nosotras jamás te haríamos eso mi amado niño – Dijo con una mueca triste, ¿Cuánto sufrió su bebe para que llegase a tal conclusión tan rápido?

Luna: Nosotras te amamos, somos tu familia y jamás te abandonaríamos – Dijo en el mismo estado que su hermana.

Celestia: Lo que en verdad te íbamos a decir Naru-chan es… ¿Quisieras venir con nosotras nuestro hogar? – Le preguntó tomándolo por la cabeza y viéndolo a los ojos.

Naruto: Si ¡Caro que si! – Dijo dando el abraso más fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron y a la vez lloraba.

Kurama sonreía mientras de sus ojos caian algunas lagrimas, feliz de ver a su mejor amigo y a su hermana llegar a tan bella escena con su amado hermanito.

Los minutos pasaron y al fin pudieron calmarse, Celestia se seco las lagrimas y se paro frente a Naruto.

Celestia: Ahora, solo queda un detalle más – Dijo respirando para tranquilizarse – Naru-chan, sin importar lo que vas a ver prometeme que no te asustaras.

Naruto: Confió en ti Oka-chan, no me asustare – Dijo con convicción.

Celestia: Discord ahora – Un chasquido se oyo y el cuerpo de Celestoa brillo sus rasgos humanos empezaron a desparacer y su cuerpo se transformo.

Frente a Naruto se erguia la diosa del sol en su verdadera forma.

Celestia: Naru-chan, no soy humana, al menos no del todo – Dijo con pesades la imponente alicorno – En realidad soy Celestia, princesa de Equestria, tambien llamada por mi pueblo y otros reinos: "Diosa del sol".

Naruto se quedo en shock y emepezo a abrir su boca poco a poco al mismo tiempo que se paraba.

Naruto: Yo…

 **Y corte.**

 **Pero eso es historia para otro dia.**

 **Esta historia continuara…**


End file.
